


Тысячелетний герой

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, EU characters mentioned, F/M, Fix-It, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Out of Character, Resurrection, Sequel Trilogy characters mentioned, That's Not How The Force Works, still pretending LotF doesn't exist oh my god it's ten years now are you alright man, still pretending tlj doesn't exist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Fix-it сцены-флэшбека TLJ; Люк Скайуокер не поднял оружие на Бена Соло. Однако им обоим ещё предстоит пройти долгий путь в понимании природы Тёмной стороны и осознании собственного предназначения.





	1. Покой

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлён ["Лишь ты склонишься надо мной"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501488). Оба читаются как самостоятельные произведения, однако их можно рассматривать как части одной серии.

_Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике…_

## Вступление

_Надвигается кромешная тьма. Солнечные системы одна за другой объявляют о выходе из состава Республики. Неуязвимая армада Первого Порядка вот-вот обрушится на ничего не подозревающую галактику._

_Верховный лидер Сноук, одержимый идеей найти юного Бена Соло, уже попытался уничтожить Новый орден джедаев._

_Едва сумев вырваться из смертельной ловушки, Люк Скайуокер прилетает на планету Дромунд-Каас, пытаясь спасти своего ученика из клешней Тёмной Стороны…_

_Там, где для тебя лишь ночная тьма, для меня — небо, полное звёзд_

Лейч Мин-Джасин

# Часть I. Свет

_Доверься Волне и делай, что должно_

Кен Лю, «Легенды о Люке Скайуокере — Рыбалка в разливе»

## Покой

_Дромунд-Каас, за несколько лет до битвы при «Старкиллере»_

— _Люк Скайуокер, как замечательно, что ты здесь._

Бен стоял чуть позади Люка, превратившегося из его всегда спокойного и сдержанного дяди в его же ровесника, предчувствовавшего свой первый бой. Во всяком случае, в Силе чувствовались лёгкие раздражённость и гнев. Ещё бы они не распространялись на километры вокруг. Бен чувствовал, как Тёмная Сторона наполняла его, входя в связь с Тёмной Стороной в Люке.

Каким бы могущественным ситхом тот стал, присоединись к дедушке. Какими бы могущественными ситхами они стали втроём, объединившись и поставив на колени всю галактику.

Он едва заметно вздрогнул. Всего лишь четыре дня назад он уже почти переступил через грань падения на Тёмную Сторону и тогда едва не убил своего дядю. Он не хотел подходить к этому рубежу ещё раз.

— Совсем нет, — Люк покачал головой. — Совсем не хорошо, что я здесь.

— Не только ты, — женщина, стоявшая напротив них, сверкнула в полутьме Дромунд-Кааса зелёными глазами, — ты привёл с собой ещё кого-то. Зачем?

Почувствовав, как могущественные тёмные сущности синхронно проявили к нему интерес, Бен шагнул чуть влево и вперёд, прислоняясь к Люку. Тот отступил вправо, двинувшись навстречу. В Силе вспыхнуло сильнейшее желание защитить.

Бен облегчённо улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Люк едва доставал ему до плеч, и со стороны могло показаться, что это он отходил под защиту.

— Мы пришли учиться.

— Учиться? Легендарный джедай, — незнакомая женщина слегка покрутила головой, и длинные прямые рыжие волосы растрепались, доставая до плеч, — Люк Скайуокер пришёл изучать Тёмную Сторону? Что произошло?

— Тёмная Сторона, — выдохнул Люк, и Бен почувствовал тревогу, страх и боль. Его дядя мог с лёгкостью контролировать эмоции, уводившие с пути Силы, но здесь даже не пытался этого делать. Он старался выглядеть как можно более искренним, как будто хотел предстать пятилетним ребёнком, которого в первый раз привели в Храм.

Конечно, ни Люк, ни сам Бен такими никогда не были.

— Что Тёмная Сторона? — незнакомка не унималась.

— Не что, — Люк опустил голову, — кто.

— Люк Скайуокер растерян, посмотрите на это, — она явно поддразнивала, но Бен не ощущал злобы. Только непрекращающуюся, страшную боль совсем рядом с ним.

— Мара, — проговорил Люк тихо, с какой-то странной грустью, — не стоит. Не нужно.

— Только не говори мне, что ты решил присоединиться к нам и из-за этого так сильно мучаешься? Или ты думаешь, что раз я стала Пророком, то лишилась способности чувствовать в настоящем? Только подумайте, Люк Скайуокер…

От неё веяло неискренностью. Она говорила неестественно. Бену не требовалось касаться Силы, чтобы это почувствовать. Мара играла роль. Но зачем? Что их связывало с Люком? Бен, не понимая, что происходило, молчал. Он чувствовал, как родственная связь в Силе натягивается, но пока речь шла не о нём. Ему приходилось ждать.

Вдруг Люк вспыхнул гневом изнутри.

Бен сделал полшага по направлению к нему. Тот никогда не показывал столь сильных эмоций. Ни когда Бен ломал при нём что-то в доме, ни когда произошла его первая вспышка гнева уже в Храме. Но сейчас чувствовалась почти направленная ненависть по отношению ко всему здесь, что хоть как-то напоминало о Тёмной Стороне.

Кроме Мары и Бена. С удивлением взглянув на Люка, Бен вдруг снова подумал о сходстве того с дедушкой из семейных рассказов. И о том, сколько Люк упускал, отказываясь от этой части своего наследия. Бен всегда поражался, как при всём своём могуществе Люк допускал использование лишь света, полностью отвергая тьму. Как странно, как примитивно понимал Силу.

Бен одёрнул себя. Высокомерие вело к другой крайности. К одной лишь Тёмной Стороне. Тёмная Сторона мешала могуществу не меньше. Вернее, с её помощью можно было многого достичь, но удержать это многое, как показала история Палпатина, оказывалось невозможно.

К тому же, Люк уже привёл его сюда, уже переступил через себя. Возможно, и он понял. Или хотел, чтобы они оба поняли.

— Мара, — повторил тот громче и твёрже, давая волю ярости, выплёскивавшейся наружу.

— Люк, — ответила она в тон ему, и Бен почувствовал холод, быстро пришедший на смену бахвальству. Слишком быстро. — Люк, — ещё быстрее сменился на странную мягкость, почти переходившую в демонстрацию привязанности.

Бен качнул головой. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходило между стоявшими перед ним. Они то противостояли друг другу, собираясь сразиться за него, то, напротив, едва ли не тянулись друг к другу .

— Я, — Люк осёкся. Ярость, гнев и ненависть резко сошли на нет. Он не скрыл их, не подавил. Вместо них пришли лёгкая растерянность и симметричный образ привязанности. Привязанности кого-то светлого.

Бену же не почудилось?

— Что ты?

— Я прилетел сюда, — отчеканил Люк. Теперь он скрыл свои эмоции, — потому что моему племяннику нужно помочь. И никто, кроме вас, не сможет этого сделать. Сам я здесь потому, что не могу оставить его вам одного. И только поэтому.

— Твой племянник, полагаю, стоит за тобой. Впрочем, не Арту же Органа и Соло усыновили, — Мара прыснула. Она закрылась ещё сильнее, чем Люк. Что-то произошло между ними. Не сейчас — уже очень давно. — Племянника зовут…

— Бен Соло, — он выступил вперёд, выходя из-под защиты Люка и держа руки слегка приподнятыми. — Моё имя Бен Соло, и я прилетел сюда, чтобы учиться у вас.

— Мара Джейд, — она кивнула, не протягивая ладони. Краем глаза Бен увидел, как на неё посмотрел Люк, и понял, почему, — Бен. Бен, ученик Люка. Бен из Скайуокеров, что идёт вслед за Люком, приведённый им Маре в кровопролитной и долгой войне света и тьмы, в миг, когда надежды уже не осталось. Бен, — она шептала почти бессвязно, но странное тепло в ней было направлено прямо на него. Бен взглянул на Люка, но тот лишь едва заметно пожал плечами, давая сигнал, что тоже ничего не понимает. И краем губ улыбнулся. Бен ответил ему тем же. — Что ж, Бен, ты здесь, чтобы приблизиться к Тёмной Стороне, тому единственному, что может овладеть Силой?

— Да, — он кивнул. Люк спокойно стоял рядом, не излучая почти никаких эмоций.

— Хорошо. Мы поможем тебе. Люк?

— Как видишь, — Бен до сих пор не мог прочитать его.

— Что ж, — Мара сделала шаг им навстречу, — вы ищете знание. Мы дадим вам его в обмен на ваше служение Тёмной Стороне.

— Согласен, — Люк ответил без колебаний.

— Согласен, — Бен повторил вслед за ним, с удивлением смотря на него. Лицо дяди ничуть не изменилось. О том, что творилось внутри, можно было только догадываться.

— Тогда начнём, — Мара развернулась к лесу.

Тёмной, дремучей чаще. Бен взялся за рукоять светового меча. Люк рядом поступил также.

***

Мара сделала два шага вперёд, доставая из-за пояса световой меч и хватаясь за него поудобнее. Во тьме едва заметно ощущался напряжённый луч. Бен насторожился. Она грустно улыбнулась. Люк всё сделал правильно. Врагу, особенно тому, к которому пришёл учиться, не следовало доверять.

Жаль, конечно, что считали врагом её. Особенно Бен. Люк не зря привёл его сюда. Такой потенциал нельзя было загубить, отдав очередному бейниту. Или какое из течений в большой галактике сейчас одерживало верх?

Её это не волновало. Сейчас куда важнее было не упустить Бена и Люка. Пусть последний пока даже не подозревал, что попался. Во второй раз, когда даже она в это не верила. И привёл с собой своего ученика.

В таком возрасте никто этих ошибок уже не допускал.

Люк Скайуокер всегда был особенным.

— Путь к нашему храму лежит через этот лес. Нам предстоит пройти его вместе. Вам нужно будет доказать, что вы достойные противники для Тёмной Стороны, чтобы она позволила вам отведать её знаний, а мне — что я достойна стать проводником моего знания.

— Но если мы сможем одолеть её, то зачем нам с ней сражаться? — спросил Бен.

— Достойный противник не значит победитель. Иногда — лишь тот, кто продержался достаточно долго, — мрачно пробормотал Люк. Мара кивнула.

Она не пыталась читать его сейчас.

— Именно, — подтвердила она, а потом развернулась, — а теперь без древних формул. Сможете пройти в Храм — мы научим вас тому, что знаем. Не сможете… — она усмехнулась, — кого я обманываю. Вы сможете.

— А как же легенды об одном из самых древних и могущественных орденов, принимающем в свои ряды исключительно тех, кого выбрала сама Тёмная сторона? — Люк устало посмотрел на неё.

— Не вижу никаких противоречий, — перед ней стоял тот, кого все, от Джерека до Палпатина, пытались склонить на Тёмную сторону. А покорится он только ей. Только она сумеет обработать этот материал. Со второй попытки — сумеет. А следом — и его племянника. Пророки станут могущественными, как никогда до этого. — Вы всё ещё можете потребовать своего силой и заставить нас пропустить ваш корабль к Храму напрямую. Но вам придётся драться. С каждым из нас и со всеми нами вместе.

Люк молча посмотрел на неё, потом повернул голову, приподнимая подбородок и смотря на Бена. Тот что-то тихо проговорил. Кивнув ему, Люк повернулся к ней и решительно произнёс:

— Мы пройдём через лес. Бен так решил.

— А ты?

— Я принимаю решение Бена, чего бы я ни хотел сам. На этом пути я ученик больше, чем он.

Его волновал только племянник. Она — как будто не волновала вовсе. Всем своим обликом, даже отрешённым от эмоций силуэтом в Силе, Люк говорил ей это. Мара отказывалась верить.

Но внутри что-то резко, почти до боли заныло. Она оборвала это ощущение. Оно не усиливало в ней Тёмную сторону и было бесполезно.

— Хорошо. За мной, — скомандовала она, сбрасывая капюшон. Пророки взмыли над ней и кронами деревьев, превращаясь в бесстрастных наблюдателей. С щелчком и шипением включились три световых меча. Она видела позади синий и зелёный огоньки. Прямо перед ней горел фиолетовый.

Приземлившись, она нанесла несколько ударов по лианам, почувствовавшим приближение двух джедаев, что уже нагоняли её. Застрекотав и потеряв кончики, те отступили.

— Держимся вместе, — негромко проговорила она, — ворнскры здесь почти не водятся, но если вас зацепит какая-нибудь из веток, вытаскивать полдня будем.

— Меня предупреждали о том, что вообще бросят, — Люк не прекращал недовольно ворчать. На секунду ей показалось, что его это задевало.

— Тогда я не была главой Пророков.

Сквозь Тёмную сторону режущим светом на секунду промелькнула печальная благодарность. Это точно был Люк. Мара стиснула зубы. Он всегда бил слишком сильно для неё. И в пылу схватки, и вне боя.

Мелькнуло удивление. Она тяжело выдохнула. Похоже, Бен совсем потерялся в том, что происходило. Не сказать, чтобы она его не понимала.

Отразив выпад очередной лианы, она предоставила возможность прикончить её шедшим позади. И в следующую секунду инстинктивно едва не прикрыла глаза. Люк и Бен засветились посреди Тёмной стороны Дромунд-Кааса.

Люк и один двадцать лет назад поражал не столько своей огромной мощью, сколько тем, какой именно та была. Однако сейчас, когда он стал ещё могущественнее, и когда рядом с ним бился племянник, их связь ощущалась невероятно ярко, почти ослепляюще.

Самый яркий свет, который Маре только приходилось видеть.

Люк и Бен бились спокойно, зная, где их ждёт каждый следующий выпад. Они не испытывали ни жалости, ни гнева по отношению к тем, кто нападал на них. Они словно отметали все эмоции, что возникали внутри. И от этого удары становились быстрее и сильнее, за клинками почти невозможно было уследить. Они прыгали почти до крон, разрубая стрекочущие лианы и отражая все выпады. Как удары веток, дезориентирующие их, так и плевки кислотой, которая, шипя, испарялась на лезвиях световых мечей.

Джедаи Скайуокера в их лучшей форме.

Из них получится самый беспросветный мрак, который видела галактика со времён войн Старой Республики. Мара позаботится об этом.

Над Дромунд-Каасом восходила луна. Со всех сторон начали раздаваться странные звуки. То ли мяуканье, то ли вой. Ворнскры выходили на охоту. Мара ускорила движение. Упражнения со световым мечом уже не доставляли ей того удовольствия, как в то время, когда она служила Палпатину. Она отреклась от этого пути, предпочтя превратить в оружие саму себя. И это оружие ей нравилось гораздо больше, чем примитивно сконцентрированные лучи кайбер-кристаллов. Но иногда ему следовало уступить им место.

Ни Палпатин, ни Джерек никогда не считали Мару могущественной в Тёмной стороне. Дарт Вейдер отверг её предложение совместно тренироваться, сказав, что предпочитает собственные манекены из Инквизитория.

Только Люк сразу согласился оттачивать навыки вместе с ней. Он помог ей соединить навыки профессионального убийцы с той каплей могущества Тёмной стороны, которой она была в состоянии пользоваться. Не так уж много существ в этой галактике могло теперь посоревноваться с ней в фехтовании.

Двое из них сейчас вырвались вслед за ней на крохотную поляну.

— Остановимся здесь, — произнесла она, по-прежнему держа меч включённым.

— На ночь? — недоверчиво спросил Бен. Она слышала, как прожужжал, двинувшись из стороны в сторону, его меч.

— На ночь, — Люк успел ответить до неё. — Биться лучше здесь.

— Ты так уверен, что нам придётся биться? — пробормотала она, озираясь.

— Мара, я ещё не забыл, что такое путь Тёмной стороны. Я помню про предательство, — парировал Люк, — и про удары в спину.

— Попросишь меня на два километра от вас отойти, пока один из вас будет спать? — бросила она, разворачиваясь к нему.

— Попрошу держаться поближе к нам. Мы тут не единственные, в ком может быть сильна Тёмная сторона, — он поднял глаза, намекая на Пророков.

Мы?

— Но дежурить будем по двое? — уточнила она.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось, но придётся. Постелем плащи, Пал… — он замялся. Странно, — на земле, полагаю, не слишком безопасно.

Она кивнула. Он расстелил свой плащ. Чёрный. Мара заметила это только сейчас. Свой она положила рядом. Повернувшись спиной к ней, Люк показал, что спокоен за свою судьбу, что сейчас между ними установилось шаткое перемирие. Чувства уходили на второй план перед лицом угрозы. Хотя бы это положение своего кодекса он научился соблюдать. Он действительно стал джедаем, как хотел этого когда-то.

Вой становился всё ближе.

_Нет эмоций — есть покой._


	2. Знание

Ветки потрескивали в костре. Траву рядом пришлось выжечь до корней, чтобы в случае чего не пришлось бежать от пожара среди ночи. Мара чувствовала прилив сил, но Люк и Бен устали бы гораздо быстрее. Дромунд-Каас ещё не принял их и не давал возможности бодрствовать ночью, когда это требовалось.

Они светились слишком ярко.

Жёлтые угрожающие глаза ворнскров виднелись в чаще то тут, то там. Но близко подходить те не решались. Особенно когда зажигались сразу три световых меча. Никто даже не думал спать. Продолжать путь казалось самоубийством. Втроём они бы, может, и прорвались сквозь самые трудные для преодоления участки этого леса. Но на это требовалось несколько дней, и никто из не смог бы продержаться без отдыха столь долго. Противника следовало оценивать здраво.

Пришлось жертвовать скоростью в пользу эффективности. Хоть в этом их точки зрения совпадали.

— Люк, — она упёрлась локтем в колено и, дотронувшись ладонью до лба, повернула голову, смотря на него, — Пророки спросят ещё кое о чём.

— О чём же? — он подтянул ноги к себе, отводя взгляд от Бена.

— Помимо следования Пути Искателя, вы будете должны дать нам что-то. Что вы сможете предложить?

Он молча посмотрел в чащу.

— Люк, — она попыталась сказать так мягко, как только могла, — это не моё…

— Ты глава Пророков…

— И могу перестать быть ей, как только пойду против них.

— Так хочется хоть иллюзии власти, что добровольно её уступаешь? — он говорил так резко, как не говорил никогда. Мара не могла прочитать его во Тьме, но чувствовала, как его изнутри съедала какая-то неведомая ей боль.

Ей захотелось подойти ближе и обнять его, прижав к себе и хоть немного смягчив это страдание, что бы его ни вызвало. Но не позволил бы этого сделать сам Люк. Единственным разумным существом, на чьё личное пространство он не допускал посягательств больше, чем на своё собственное, была сама Мара.

Когда-то была, судя по всему.

— Если уж мне не суждено быть другом всем, дай мне побыть хотя бы госпожой никому, — она сделала ответный выпад, и пришёл черёд снова молчать уже Люку.

— Мара, честно, — он развернулся к ней, — если бы не твои обязательства, сказала ты слово в нашу поддержку?

— Я уже сказала, Люк, когда убедила их не ввязываться в драку с вами, — если противоречия в точках зрения не позволяли им примиряться, то помешать быть откровенными друг с другом не смогли бы никогда.

— Спасибо.

Он на секунду открылся в Силе, давая ей возможность почувствовать благодарность. Она последовала его примеру. На короткую секунду они соприкоснулись. Как когда-то давно. Мара почти успела забыть, как Люк ощущался в Тёмной стороне.

Связь продержалась несколько секунд, прежде чем он закрылся и посмотрел куда-то за неё. Она оглянулась, но увидела лишь хвост ворнскра, тут же скрывшегося в чаще. Лёгкой эта ночь быть точно не обещала.

— Они собираются вокруг. Я чувствую Тёмную сторону, — пробормотал Бен, вышедший на некоторое время из медитации.

— Ворнскры используют Силу, но они не принадлежат Тёмной стороне. Тут что-то не так, — Люк посмотрел ей в лицо. Она не отвела взгляда.

— Это не мы, — Мара коснулась Тёмной стороны и тут же вернулась обратно, — здесь что-то происходит. Похоже, нами снова заинтересовались в большой галактике.

— Я чувствовал что-то похожее… — Бен замялся, — с тех пор, как себя помню. Дядя, это…

— Я понял. Мара, за нами могут…

— Мы готовы, Люк, — она кивнула.

— Хорошо, — он снова открылся, на этот раз излучая уверенность и готовность дать отпор. Почти радость боя. Похоже, уроки Ваапада прошли для него не зря. Хоть что-то.

Они снова замолчали. Бен, прислонившись к Люку, вновь погрузился в медитацию. Люк всматривался куда-то вдаль, скорее всего, пытаясь одним импульсом Силы прогнать ворнскра. Мара смотрела на них и чувствовала, как на неё находит странное умиротворение, которого она не чувствовала слишком давно.

Однако вопрос о том, что в итоге Люк и Бен предложат Пророкам, оставался открытым.

— И всё же, Люк, — она настаивала на своём.

— То немногое, чему я научился, пока был джедаем. То, как я сражаюсь, то, что я знаю. Те истории, что мне рассказывали. Знание, Мара.

— Его много и в древних книгах, — она пожала плечами.

— В Бездну древние книги, — отрезал он. — Из-за этих книг мы с Беном здесь, ищем мудрости Тёмной стороны. Мара, я предлагаю историю словами тех, кто её творил. Гранд-мастера Йоды, Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера. Их ошибки и удачи, всё, до последнего. Я дам вам шанс спастись, которого не было у джедаев.

— Дядя Люк, ты не можешь… — попытался встрять в разговор Бен.

— Могу, Бен. Если тебе удастся сделать то, чего не удавалось никому до тебя, кроме папы, джедаи станут тем, кем никогда прежде не были. И знания эти станут историей. Если нет, — Люк тяжело выдохнул, — время джедаев подойдёт к концу вместе со мной.

Мара почувствовала колебание в Тёмной стороне. Люк явно считал Бена особенным, ровней самому Дарту Вейдеру.

Интересно, почему.

— Люк, считать кого-то выше других — прямой путь на Тёмную сторону, — предостерегающим тоном произнесла она, не веря, что это она говорит это ему.

— Это то, чего я сейчас ищу. Я знаю, на что иду, — Люк оставался непреклонен и упрям. Как всегда.

— Зачем тебе это всё? — Он мог просто сопровождать Бена на этом пути. Но он, словно двадцатилетний юнец, бросился в эту яму вперёд своего племянника. И даже не оглядывался назад.

— Зачем я полетел на вторую Звезду Смерти? — парировал он.

— Ты хотел вернуть Свет в галактику. Ты хотел принести победу Восстанию.

— И так можно сказать, — Люк опустил голову. — Я уже и сам не так хорошо помню, — что-то закололо, — может, потому что хотел защитить мать Бена. Но, наверное, в первую очередь я хотел спасти своего отца. Я летел туда только ради него, Мара. Я не думал о том, что будет с Восстанием, со Светом. Бен и Йода говорили мне, что Палпатин уже победил из-за того, что я не хочу оставлять отца. Они в него не верили. Я один верил, Мара. Я… — он запнулся, высоко поднимая голову и ища нужные слова. И вдруг твёрдо сказал: 

— Я знал, что он вернётся к Силе.

— В тот момент ты и стал настоящим джедаем, — она кивнула ему.

Тёмная сторона отдалась удивлением и благодарностью. Этого он не ожидал. Но принял.

— А если бы в дедушке не осталось Света? — вдруг спросил Бен, разворачиваясь и поднимаясь на ноги.

Мара почувствовала резкую вспышку гнева и страха. Тёмная сторона резко усилилась. Она не успела сделать ничего, когда Люк ответил:

— В нём всегда был Свет, — на этот раз уже он позволил обиде выйти на поверхность. Как и прежде на этой планете, готовясь к схватке, он погрузился в собственные эмоции.

— В Энакине Скайуокере, — возразил Бен, — но Дарт Вейдер тоже был…

— Дарта Вейдера я бы убил… — Люк не успел договорить. Раздался крик. Мара, отпрыгнув с помощью Силы, схватилась за световой меч.

— Значит, меня тоже?!

Мара подозревала, что Тёмная сторона могла взять верх в Люке и Бене в любой момент, а её мощь предстала бы в прежде невиданных масштабах. Но даже она почти пришла в ужас от того, что ощутила всего лишь в нескольких метрах от себя.

Учитель и ученик переходили на Тёмную сторону древнейшим и лучшим способом из всех возможных. Пытаясь убить друг друга.

Смотря в их сторону, Мара не верила своим глазам.

Бен выкорчевал из земли огромное дерево и бросил в Люка.

Им очень повезло, что говорили они не в храме. Сейчас бы полетела кладка, а потом никто бы никому ничего не доказал. Даже если бы кто-то чудом остался в живых, в чём Мара сомневалась. Эти двое — ещё возможно. Она точно нет.

Сейчас нужно было что-то делать. Мара приготовилась к бою. Терять их обоих сейчас она не хотела.

Однако ещё меньше она хотела вмешиваться в их отношения. Поэтому стояла, наблюдая и будучи готовой броситься на помощь, если схватка начнёт принимать для кого-то из них неприятный оборот.

Люк поймал дерево и оттолкнул его от себя. Следующим прыжком он приблизился к Бену на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Нет, — его шёпот, отдаваясь в Тёмной стороне, казался громче грозовых раскатов.

— Тьма — твой враг. Если я стану Тьмой, значит, стану и твоим врагом. Дядя, наберись смелости признать хотя бы это, — гнев Бена неудержимой волной распространялся вокруг. Люк пронзал Тёмную сторону вокруг Светом, не знавшим препятствий.

Они стояли друг против друга и казались столь могущественными в Силе, сколь было дозволено смертному существу.

Мара чувствовала себя крошечной рядом с ними. Она, глава Ордена, ощущала лишь то, что не сможет одолеть ни одного из них, если это потребуется. Только помочь кому-то.

Спасти Бена значило приобрести самого могущественного и готового принять учение Пророков использующего Силу.

Тёмная сторона диктовала ей этот выбор. Не говоря уже о том, что Люк сейчас был последней преградой, разделявшей Бена и его истинное предназначение. Один взмах меча её устранит.

Всего лишь несколько шагов.

Краеугольный камень Тёмной стороны — предательство. И чем ближе тот, кого предают, тем сильнее тот, кто предаёт. 

У Мара не было никого ближе Люка.

— Я твой дядя, Бен, — он встал прямо, поднимая руки вверх и замахиваясь деревом. — И уж потом я джедай.

— Люк! — крикнула она.

— Мара, мне всего лишь пора посмотреть правде в глаза, — с грустью возразил он. — Вся Сила, что питала меня все эти годы, шла не от учения джедаев, а вопреки ему. Я совершал ту же ошибку, что мой отец. Раз за разом. Я спасал близких.

— Но Дарт Вейдер, дядя? Разве он не был твоим отцом?

— Нет. Дарт Вейдер был тем, кто убил моего отца, — Люк согнулся под напором Бена.

— Это лицемерие!

— Но для меня это так, Бен. Дело ведь не в том, что Дарт Вейдер и Энакин Скайуокер — один и тот же человек. Дело в том, что для меня это не так. Если только для меня, я готов с этим жить. Но я хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

— Значит, если я перейду на Тёмную сторону, ты тоже скажешь, что я стал другим человеком? И, успокаивая себя этим, решишь меня убить? Да, дядя?

Люк рухнул на колени. Мара сделала несколько шагов вперёд. Вот-вот — и ей придётся делать свой выбор. Между Тёмной стороной и Силой, между двумя будущими учениками, между новым рассветом для Пророков — и их закатом. В этот раз — уже навечно.

Тёмная сторона вдруг отступила. Мара подняла глаза вверх.

Пророки сбежали. Они решили, что просто дождутся сильнейшего из учеников в Храме. Они испугались, что в этой схватке может достаться и им. Что Люк Скайуокер, уже переманивший на свою сторону самого Дарта Вейдера, словами сможет обратить против них сам мир. Они всегда были малодушны.

Им следовало остаться в прошедшей эре. Непримиримые враги Света, они не видели множества возможностей, которые тот открывал. Тем более, что с каждой его победой выигрывала и Тёмная сторона.

Однако их она уже повредила столь сильно, что они даже не могли подумать об этой возможности. Из-за них же Мара не могла этой возможностью воспользоваться.

Если Люк покажет ей путь джедая, возможно, она примет в себя хотя бы знание. Раз уж Тёмная сторона повредила Маре столь сильно, что та ощущала её вместо Силы.

— Бен, прекрати, — Мара приподняла световой меч и дала понять, что не позволит сейчас литься крови.

— Мара, — Люк отвёл руку в сторону, останавливая её. — Нет, Бен. Это касается только моего отца. Касалось, касается и будет касаться. Пусть Тёмная сторона заберёт тебя от меня полностью, пусть в тебе не останется ничего от того Бена, которого я знаю сейчас, пусть делает, что хочет. Я… я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Для меня ты останешься Беном, моим племянником, до конца, и я пойду за тобой до конца, я сам стану Тьмой, я уже становлюсь ей. Я не отпущу, — Люк говорил сумбурно, путаясь в словах и мыслях, разобрать то, что он чувствовал, можно было лишь единственным способом: коснуться его Света. — Даже если Тёмная сторона в тебе будет сильнее Тёмной стороны в Палпатине. Ты никогда не будешь потерян для меня. Ты мне веришь? — Люк замолчал ненадолго, а потом добавил: — Бен?

Тёмная сторона наполнилась ярчайшим Светом. Дерево рухнуло на землю. Бен сделал два шага вперёд и подал руку. Люк, взявшись за неё, сел на плащ и потянул Бена за собой. Тот устроился рядом. На некотором отдалении: рана непонимания не зажила до конца, но точно начала затягиваться.

Как Люку это удалось? Как он сумел успокоить Бена? Мара не знала. Но только радовалась, что всё закончилось. На время.

Мара подошла к ним.

— Ты не ушла.

— Нет.

— Почему? Ты их глава. Разве ты не должна воплощать для них Тёмную сторону? Страх?

— Они слабее меня. Поэтому я и их глава. Люк, — Мара внимательно посмотрела на него, и он ответил ей тем же, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — световой меч в её руке погас вслед за еле слышным щелчком. — Я не брошу тебя. Никогда.

Она опустилась на плащ, чувствуя, как в Тёмной стороне засветились одновременно умиротворение и удивление. Но более всего — спокойствие.

_Нет неведенья — есть знание_


	3. Хаос

 

__

Джедай является хранителем мира в Галактике.

Джедай использует свои знания для защиты.

Джедай уважает любые формы жизни.

Джедай служит другим, а не правит ими, на благо галактики.

Джедай стремится к самосовершенствованию через познание и тренировки.

Люк Скайоукер, кодекс Нового ордена джедаев

 

Солнце Дромунд-Кааса никогда не показывалось сквозь пелену облаков. Во всяком случае, всё время, что здесь находилась Мара. Тёмная сторона владела планетой несколько тысяч лет. Большинство местных видов уже начало перестраиваться на ночной образ жизни. Те, кого сюда привезли в правление Вишейта, были приспособлены к нему с самого начала.

И всё же иногда здесь становилось светлее.

Огромный лес, хоть и покрывал большую часть планеты, кое-где перемежался другими ландшафтами. Далеко на север простирался тёмный океан, чьи воды от огромного количества водорослей и фитопланктона казались зелёными. На западе горный хребет будто разрезал планету надвое, оставляя к югу гигантскую первобытную пустыню.

Место, где некогда располагалось государство ситхов. За тысячелетия использования эта территория погрузилась за горизонт событий Силы, став ничем. Мара предполагала, что там успел поработать один из Триумвирата, Дарт Нихилус. Но наверняка не могла знать даже она: всё это сгинуло в веках. Или после того, как Палпатин вывез отсюда все голокроны.

К востоку жизнь расцветала. На востоке располагался Храм Пророков. Храм, принадлежавший ей. И только ей. Чтобы остальные там не считали. Власть на Дромунд-Каасе была её неотъемлемой привилегией.

Главное — не потерять хватку, как это сделали Палпатин, Плэгас, Джерек и бесчисленные владыки ситхов до них.

Заросли редели, уступая место огромному болоту. Трясине, путь через которую вёл в Храм.

Здесь находился шедевр Дарта Миллениала. Физическое воплощение будущего, уже наступившего и ещё грядущего. Болото хаоса. Ни один островок здесь не существовал дольше пары минут, кроме двух-трёх особенно крупных. Да и те меняли свои границы, иногда почти полностью исчезая в протоках.

Только познав Тёмную сторону в совершенстве, можно было пройти сквозь это место.

Мара остановилась и обернулась, смотря на Люка и Бена. Выглядели они относительно отдохнувшими. Она рассчитывала, что оба глаз не сомкнут всю ночь, опасаясь её. К счастью, у них хватило ума доверять хотя бы друг другу.

— Следуйте за мной, — проговорила она, а затем, почувствовав сомнение, добавила: — Я заинтересована в этом. Вы можете мне доверять.

Она погрузилась в Тёмную сторону, и болото постоянно меняющейся картой открылось перед ней. Она видела птиц, переносивших гнёзда с места на место. Крупных хищников, далёких родственников некогда обитавших здесь исаламири. И землю, постоянно превращавшуюся обратно в воду.

Выдохнув, Мара сосредоточилась и устремила свои мысли вперёд. Бесчисленные возможности и события представали перед ней. Много раз она тонула в этом болоте, увлекая Люка и Бена за собой, несколько раз они оступались и погибали, два или три раза каким-то непонятным образом оказывались в зубах хищников, которые пугались самого Света, когда тот появлялся рядом.

Миновать трясину за день не получалось. Приходилось выбирать место для ночлега. Крупные острова лежали слишком далеко отсюда.

Люк всегда выбирал неудачные места для посадки на таких планетах, как Дромунд-Каас.

— Дядя, а почему мы?.. — раздался, будто в тумане, голос Бена.

— Она выбирает путь.

— Она не видит ничего. Как медитация поможет?..

— Это не медитация, — ответила она сквозь непрекращающийся поток видений, — это выбор того будущего, которое я желаю для нас. Выбор того, что нам нужно сделать.

— _Выбор будущего?_

— То, чему я буду учить вас, — отозвалась она, отрезая неприятные вероятности одну за другой, — властвовать не просто над своей судьбой, но над судьбой всего мира, пользуясь даром предвидения.

Люк промолчал.

И правильно сделал. Мара сейчас призывала самые сильные эмоции, что в ней были. Гнев, ярость, боль утраты и потери. Она позволяла им стачивать себя, выжигая и при этом закаляя, как никогда не смог бы закалить Свет.

— Власть, ради которой приходится жертвовать слишком многим.

— Ситхи обычно об этом не говорят, — прокомментировал Люк. Почти в первый раз за всё время он назвал её ситхом.

— Ситхи? — переспросил Бен, — но разве ситхи?..

— Я никогда не уделяла слишком большого внимания истории нашего ордена, — откликнулась она, — Люк тоже, полагаю. Но здесь он прав, мы вышли из ситхов. Не из последователей Дарта Бейна. Об этом мы расскажем, когда уже непосредственно приступим к твоему обучению.

— Предвестники будущего уделяют внимание прошлому? — Люк не останавливался. Но делал он это сейчас умышленно. Он помогал ей напитывать себя могуществом, пробуждая эмоции, которыми она вполне могла овладеть. Злостью на него — так уж точно. — Интересно.

— Кому, как не нам, знать, что лучший учитель — история?

— Потому что никто, кроме истории, не указывает нам на наши ошибки, — Люк подтвердил.

Люк только что с ней согласился. И снова едва ли не в первый раз с тех пор, как они снова встретились.

— И то, что ситхи не говорили о том, что приходится потерять, если ты ступил на этот путь, также было ошибкой. Твой отец не был готов, и что в итоге?

— Бейниты уничтожены, — говоря с такой интонацией, Люк всегда пожимал плечами. Она была уверена, что годы этой привычки не изменили.

— Я же говорю, что путь будет очень тяжёл, и я хочу, чтобы вы оба это знали. Никогда не поздно свернуть обратно.

— Тёмная сторона пришла ко мне, — Бен, ещё не до конца отточивший мастерство постройки ментальных щитов, излучал гнев и одновременно растерянность, — я потеряю ещё больше, если сверну.

— Я иду за ним. Мне нужно взять этот урок.

— Мастеру Скайуокеру? — она усмехнулась, позволив себе поддразнить его. Он был в настроении.

— Лишь став чьим-то наставником, мы начинаем по-настоящему учиться, — парировал Люк, и она не почувствовала ни раздражённости в его голосе, ни закрытости в его Свете.

Зато увидела правильный путь, которым они могли следовать сейчас.

— Пора, — кивнула она и прыгнула на островок, в воздухе крикнув: — Скорее!

Люк и Бен оказались рядом с ней быстрее, чем она ожидала. Хорошо. Им понадобится двигаться в таком ритме, если они хотят успеть к нужному месту до заката. Если то, что происходило на Дромунд-Каасе, можно было назвать закатом.

Сделав несколько прыжков, она увидела на месте следующего островка лишь воду. Но прыгнула, не задумываясь.

— Дядя, там…

— Доверься Силе, Бен!

Тень поменьше взмыла в воздух. Люк приземлился на маленький островок рядом с ней. Бен оказался рядом с ним.

— Ещё одна сложность нашего учения. Мы предсказываем, что будет, мы делаем многое, чтобы это произошло, — переведя дух, произнесла она. — Но…

— …Будущее всегда туманно, во Тьме оно сокрыто? — Люк закончил за неё.

— Именно. Даже самое точное предсказание может не сбыться. Скажу честно, — выдохнула она, прыгая на соседний островок, — я не ожидала, что вы прилетите сюда вдвоём. Я не ожидала, что вы вообще прилетите. Никто из нас этого не ждал.

— Почему? — спросил в воздухе Бен.

— У своего дяди спроси, — отозвалась она.

— Вы думали, я Палпатина полечу воскрешать? — почувствовалась лёгкая тревога. Думал он не об этом. И она знала это.

— Нет. Там, в келье Бена, ты включил бы световой меч. На секунду. Ты бы поддался Тёмной стороне, решив, что можешь смертью Бена положить конец всему. Ты бы породил самое могущественное зло, Люк. Если бы ты включил этот меч в своих руках.

— Это правда, дядя?

У Мары по спине пробежали мурашки. Ужас, который источал Люк, был столь неподдельным, столь искренним, что она едва не потеряла концентрацию. Смятение, гнев, страх, неверие Бена обрушились на неё следом.

Они испугались.

Страх вёл на Тёмную сторону.

— А будь там я, Люк? — она не поняла, почему и зачем это сказала. Словно говорила не она.

— Я мог поддаться Тёмной стороне — невольно, — пробормотал он, — я мог. Я всего лишь человек. Я могу ошибаться, — он продолжал нести какую-то сумбурную чепуху, которая не была нужна ни Маре, ни Бену, только ему самому. Поэтому Мара и не перебивала его, — но эта ошибка стала бы мигом, в который Люк Скайуокер умер. Кто бы ни остался после него в этом теле. Не знаю. Какой-нибудь Джейк Скайуокер. Нет, не так, — он перебил самого себя, — убийца Бена Соло, убийца Люка Скайуокера, убийца Мары Джейд. Не Люк Скайуокер. Не я. Это был бы… я мог. Точно не я.

Ужас, презрение к самому себе, ощущение ничтожества зияли в Тёмной стороне. Люк Скайуокер падал на неё сам.

Мара его подтолкнула.

Она справилась.

— Бен, ты бы мог подумать, что это я, — Люк по-прежнему бессвязно бормотал, прыгая вслед за ней почти инстинктивно. Он позволил Тёмной стороне вести себя, — и думать потом об этом всю жизнь.

— Уже никогда не подумаю. Это прошлое, дядя. И теперь мы можем только извлечь из него урок.

В Тёмной стороне засветились поддержка и уверенность.

— Я уже извлёк.

Люк, до того поблёкший, загорелся Светом. И он направлял Свет не на себя, а на Бена и Мару. Она чувствовала, как он всей своей сущностью отрицал то, что могло произойти. И уверял, что даже на неё не поднял бы руку.

Мара не думала, что когда-нибудь будет рада Свету.

«Я знаю», — прошептала она сквозь Тёмную сторону. В ответ, к её удивлению, пришла волна радости.

— Я знаю, — твёрдо и почти холодно произнёс Бен.

Она могла его понять. Быстро такое не забывалось. Но если она знала Люка Скайуокера, то знала, на что он пойдёт, чтобы в него снова поверили.

Это и пугало.

***

_Отчего-то вдруг стало очень холодно. Бен поёжился._

_И почувствовал, как куда-то падает, не имея возможности даже пошевелиться. Секунды пролетали одна за другой, и он начинал паниковать. Что это было? Смерть? Страшный сон? Зов Тёмной стороны, уже не первый год его терзавший, но ставший особенно сильным с тех пор, как они с мастером прибыли в Храм?_

_Щелчок. Шипение. Глаза Бена открылись сами собой._

_Над ним стоял мастер. Дядя. Люк. И не Люк одновременно. Бен увидел устрашающую гримасу. Желание убить. Проявление Тёмной стороны ещё более страшной, чем та, с которой он сталкивался в себе._

_Ему хотелось попросить Люка не делать это. Он знал, Люк бы не сделал._

_Люк бы никогда не поднял на него руку._

_Перед ним не Люк. Люк перестал быть самим собой. Люк умер._

_Люк хотел его убить._

_Люк._

_В первую секунду Бен не поверил самому себе. Во вторую — понял, что голос Тёмной стороны был прав. Джедаи ненавидели её. И даже Люк не сумел преодолеть это в себе._

_— Бен, нет! — Люк закричал, пытаясь выключить световой меч._

_Малодушие. Ещё одна характерная черта джедаев. И ещё раз Тёмная сторона оказалась права._

_В третью секунду Бен призвал её на помощь._

_Каменная кладка рухнула прямо перед ним, похоронив Люка._

_Он убил Люка._

_Он только что убил Люка._

_Откуда-то в руке у него оказался световой меч дедушки._

_Под грудой кирпичей не чувствовалось Света._

_Люк мёртв._

_Настоящий Люк умер ещё раньше._

_Бен Соло умер вместе с ним._

_Убийца Бена Соло и убийца Люка Скайуокера стоял над разрушенным Храмом джедаев в одиночестве._

***

Стало ещё холоднее. Бен вскочил. Над ухом зажужжал москит — или что здесь водилось? Оттолкнув его, Бен осмотрелся. Вокруг росли вековые деревья, а совсем недалеко на поверхности болота с характерным булькающим звуком взрывались пузыри газа. Периодически раздавалось шуршание, сопровождающееся звуком отступающей волны. Земля отступала под натиском огромной трясины, чтобы потом однажды вернуться на это же место.

Тёмная сторона окружала это место.

Тёмная сторона — и невероятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь еле слышными звуками.

На одну секунду.

— Бен!

Всего лишь кошмар. Люк не нападал на него. Люк оставался рядом. Он не убивал Люка.

Вслед за криком знакомый ужас громом раскатился по Силе, и Бен сам едва не поддался этой панике. Годы обучения слишком сильно связали его с Люком.

— Дядя? — негромко проговорил он.

Только сейчас понял, что вечером, когда он заснул, его укрыли чужим плащом. И он этот плащ, плащ Люка, узнал сразу.

— Бен, — облегчённый выдох. Люк придвинулся к нему и обнял за плечи, сжимая связывавшую их нить до предела.

Его дядя был здесь, был с ним, был жив. Бен никогда так сильно не радовался окончанию кошмара, как сейчас. Он прижался к Люку, утыкаясь носом в его затылок и касаясь ладонями спины.

— Всё хорошо, дядя. Что такое?

— Видение, — мрачно добавил тот, чуть ослабляя объятья.

— Видение? Не кошмар?

— Нет, — голос Люка прозвучал ещё более угрюмо, чем раньше, — я уверен в этом.

— Там что-то было? Что-то с мамой? С папой?

— С тобой.

Бен замолчал, чувствуя, что Люк даже говорить сейчас мог с большим трудом. Он испугался ещё сильнее, чем днём.

— Во сне я проснулся, почувствовал в тебе Тёмную сторону и решил…

— …Что сможешь меня убить, а я так не вовремя проснулся? — Бен почувствовал, как гнев пробуждается в нём.

— Как ты узнал? — Люк не сумел даже попытаться скрыть своё удивление.

— Мне тоже это приснилось, — Бен смотрел в далёкую чащобу. Смотреть друг другу в глаза они бы сейчас не смогли. — Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

— Кто-то хочет, чтобы мы стали врагами, — прошептал Люк.

— У них не выйдет, — уверенно произнёс Бен.

— Если ты в этом уверен, значит, мне нечего бояться, — кивнул Люк.

— Может, вы уже будете спать? — раздался голос Мары. В первый раз за долгое время она повысила тон не потому, что спорила с Люком, а потому, что заботилась о них. — Нам завтра через самый трудный участок прыгать. Вам нужно быть предельно сконцентрированными. Ясно?

Бен не чувствовал ничего в Силе, но по голосу создавалось впечатление её искренности. Вероятнее всего, Пророки были ни при чём.

Если не они — то кто?

— Более чем, — Люк высунулся из-за его плеча, не став спорить. Он тоже поверил Маре. — Она права.

Люк отстранился, прислонившись к дереву, возле которого спал. Бен посмотрел на плащ, на жёсткую землю под ним. Нет, здесь он быстро не заснёт.

В детстве он Люка почти не видел. Тот лишь пару раз брал его на поиски на планетах Внутреннего кольца. И тогда Бен часто засыпал у него на плече. Возить в «Икс-винге» даже спальные мешки было роскошью.

Сейчас наступило время вспомнить те дни. Бен придвинулся к Люку и пристроился головой у него на плече. Тот не сказал ни слова, только в Силе стал ощущаться ещё спокойнее и умиротворённее.

Сон уходил куда-то на границу воспоминаний. Бен позволил усилиться своей привязанности к Люку. Она сослужит ему хорошую службу, если он решит перейти на Тёмную сторону, останется здесь или же станет Равновесием, в которое так сильно верил Люк.

Их было двое, учитель и ученик. Как и всегда. И никто не сможет этому помешать. Теперь Бен был готов даже к тому, что увидит Люка со световым мечом прямо над собой. И сделает всё, чтобы его воскресить.

Он сумел подчинить себе гнев, став на шаг ближе к Тёмной стороне. И это принесло ему долгожданное успокоение.

Люк же окончательно перестал казаться непогрешимым, непоколебимым символом древней эпохи, способным так же поддаться Тёмной стороне, как и Бен. Они взошли на одну ступеньку. Это ощущение взаимной слабости вместе с привязанностью сблизило их. Бен чувствовал это, и гармония с самим собой в нём усиливалась.

Бен и Люк из их кошмарных снов уходили в прошлое.

Теперь осталось понять, кто придёт им на смену.

Скоро Бен это определит сам.

_Из этого мига я перехожу в свой следующий,_

_Из этого места я перехожу в своё следующее,_

_Из этой жизни я перехожу в свою следующую,_

_Ибо я един с Силой,_

_Вовек и в веках._

Коксиксианская молитва по усопшим


	4. Безмятежность

На Дромунд-Каасе наконец-то начинало светлеть. Мара смотрела далеко на восток, чувствуя, как Тёмная сторона наполняет её, показывая будущее, что ждало их этим днём. Мара внимательно запоминала каждый свой шаг, каждое движение Люка и Бена. Она направляла их и себя, предвидя, как они пойдут.

Рядом с ними у неё не будет на это времени и, что хуже, возможностей. Их Свет рядом слепил её, не давал возможности предсказывать точно, пользоваться своими способностями в полную силу.

Пока что.

Пройдя по пути несколько раз и успешно выбравшись, она потянулась к Тёмной стороне. Хищники большей частью разошлись по берегам болота, оставив крупные острова в покое. Ворнскры скрылись в чаще.

Вчера они все сильно напугались, похоже. Мара и сама поймала себя на мысли, что ей совсем не нравится находиться рядом с Люком и Беном, которые вдруг решили сразиться друг с другом.

В Храме их придётся держать на расстоянии друг от друга, если так продолжится. Лишние разрушения мешали концентрации на грядущем. В отличие от бейнитов, Пророки никогда не стремились к тому, чтобы подчинённая им галактика лежала в руинах.

Во всяком случае, в отличие от Палпатина. Только сейчас, спустя десятилетия, Мара понимала, в какую бездну галактика катилась все последние годы его правления. Если бы ещё Новая Республика это прекратила.

— Люк, Бен, — она говорила достаточно громко, чтобы их разбудить, но достаточно тихо, чтобы эхо не разнеслось по болоту.

Они встали почти тут же. Люк, казалось, просто вышел из медитации, а не проснулся. Бен, слегка растерянно пошевелив головой, сразу поднялся на ноги.

Выглядели они относительно отдохнувшими. Сквозь Тёмную сторону она проверить это не могла, поэтому доверилась своей интуиции.

— Готов, — отозвался Бен.

— Тоже, — подтвердил Люк, накидывая плащ, за несколько дней почти весь покрывшийся землёй, что сухими комками прилипла к нему.

Мара обнажила свой меч и направилась сквозь прибрежные заросли. Сзади слышалось, как под ногами хлюпает грязь. Шорох листьев.

Выйдя к побережью, Мара снова дотянулась до Тёмной стороны. Уже предопределённое ей будущее предстало перед глазами, и она прыгнула прямо в трясину. За несколько секунд до приземления под её ногами появился маленький островок.

Вскоре рядом, едва устояв, оказались Бен и Люк.

— На счёт три, — предупредила она, — три прыжка вслед за мной. Сейчас суша будет очень быстро появляться и исчезать. Раз. Два. Три.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Мара снова призвала на помощь Тёмную сторону. То, что секунду назад было видением, через секунду становилось настоящим. Она прыгнула на маленький островок, приземлялась на одну ногу, держа Люка и Бена в воздухе. Потом, не теряя времени, отправляла их в полёт на следующий кусок земли, а сама уже перемахивала через них.

Она уже не помнила, как давно в последний раз совершала подобный забег. Кажется, ещё в те далёкие времена, когда проходила это испытание. Или когда здесь в первый раз оказался Люк.

Слишком, слишком много лет тому назад.

Понемногу она входила в ритм. Из изнуряющего испытания, в котором приходилось контролировать каждый шаг и каждую вероятность будущего, марафон превращался почти в медитацию, единение с Хаосом — и с теми, что шли за ней.

Она долго не понимала, что происходило. Тёмная сторона подразумевала борьбу, постоянное сражение, где неизменной оставалась лишь боль.

Но затем она почувствовала Люка. Тот, казалось, напротив, отринул все эмоции, что были в нём, без колебаний принимая любое направление движения, которое задавала Мара.

Даже здесь, среди Тёмной стороны, он ухитрялся сохранять свой Свет.

Она начинала задумываться, можно ли вообще было его переманить. Даже если он сам этого захотел бы.

Хлюпанье. Чавканье. Звук падающего тела. Мара обернулась.

— Дядя!

Страх шоковой волной прокатился по Тёмной стороне. Бен испугался за Люка. Но Люк, как ни странно, оставался спокойным. Он держался на поверхности воды, уходя под неё очень медленно. Он не боролся, словно позволяя Тёмной стороне окутать и захватить себя. Но та его попросту не принимала, как он ни старался.

Бен попытался вытащить его. Получилось плохо. Люк ушёл ещё глубже под воду.

— Бен, не паникуй, — он поднял руку вверх, давая знак, что был в порядке. — Я не из такого выбирался.

— Бен, стой, — спокойно произнесла она, касаясь Тёмной стороны.

Болото плохо реагировало на проявление привязанностей. Оно считало их слабостью, не достойной ни себя, ни даже Света. Поэтому Бен, пытавшийся спасти Люка, сделал хуже.

Мара надавила на Тёмную сторону, подчиняя её себе. Вероятности отсекались, смерть Люка отдалилась на несколько секунд, потом на несколько минут. А потом Мара совершила то, что не делала уже давно. Она вмешалась в ткань болота, меняя возможности и шансы так, чтобы под ногами Люка появилась твердь.

Глубокое дно поднялось, сначала позволив ему твёрдо встать на ноги, а затем и вовсе вытолкнув его на поверхность.

Чуть отжав плащ, Люк вышел к ним.

— Как и говорил, — он похлопал Бена по плечу.

— Дядя, почему ты сам не выбрался?

— Мне пора ступить на Тёмную сторону. Я слишком долго применял здесь Силу для своего спасения. Не хочу тревожить здесь больше ничего.

Он говорил слишком спокойно. И в Тёмной стороне ощущался слишком блёкло. Мара чувствовала, как её вдруг захлестнул гнев.

— Ты мог утонуть там. Он бы тебя не вытащил, — процедила она.

— Вытащила ты.

— Ты не мог этого знать, — парировала Мара.

— Я этого не знал. Сила здесь слишком туманна, чтобы я мог пользоваться видениями.

— Ты мог умереть. Я могла оставить тебя здесь умирать

— Не могла, — Люк покачал головой. — Я знал это.

— Вчера ты пел другие песни, — она всё ещё не верила в то, что он мог так спокойно лгать ей. Прямо сейчас. Глаза в глаза. Через минуту после того, как она его спасла.

— Вчера минуло, и я свои ошибки усвоил. Мара, ты бы не смогла. Пророк Тёмной Стороны, ситх, Рука Императора, кто угодно, — он снова усмехнулся, — но не ты, Мара.

— Я всё ещё на Тёмной стороне. Мой путь — путь предательства. Или ты уже забыл?

Улыбка не сходила с лица Люка.

— До последнего слова — чушь. Мара, я же только вчера говорил это. Мне всё равно, на какой ты стороне. На какой стороне он, — Люк кивнул на Бена. — Важно, что это вы. Я знаю тебя. Я знаю его. Я знаю, что вы меня не предадите. И Тёмная сторона тут ни при чём.

— Больше похоже на правду, — отрезала она.

— Мара, сейчас важна не Сила, — он вдруг заговорил резко, отбивая каждое слово, — важна ты.

Он ударил слишком сильно. В первую секунду Мара не поверила, что Люк это сказал. Во вторую — обрадовалась. В третью — потерялась. Она попыталась скрыть эту эмоцию в Тёмной стороне, укутав её мраком.

И тогда спокойный луч Света пробился к ней. Люк одними глазами говорил, что поверил в их единство снова. Рядом растерянно стоял Бен, в очередной раз потерявшийся и пытавшийся осознать, что происходило рядом с ним.

Не то, чтобы она его не понимала.

***

Дальнейший путь был спокойным. К удивлению Мары, земля по её желанию стала появляться из болота гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. Мара начала не просто видеть вероятность вблизи. Она наконец смогла по-настоящему влиять на будущее.

Прыгавший рядом Люк, более не допустивший ни одной ошибки, постоянно напоминал об этом. Именно благодаря ему, его падению она каким-то чудом сумела достичь большего могущества, чем прежде. И то ли несколько лет обучения наконец дали о себе знать, то ли привязанность помогла.

Привязанность и сострадание вели к Свету. Они тут были ни при чём.

Маре хотелось так думать, во всяком случае.

Прыжок. Прыжок. Ещё один. Твёрдая земля. Вытянувшись почти в струну, Мара встала на ноги рядом с деревьями. Через несколько секунд Люк и Бен оказались рядом.

Люк представлял собой печальное зрелище. Его чёрный костюм почти весь был в пятнах, а коричневый плащ кое-где зеленел тиной. Но отмывать сейчас это было негде, как и самого Люка.

Дотянувшись до Тёмной стороны, проверила, не присосались ли к нему какие паразиты.

Ни одного. Она едва заметно улыбнулась. Конечно. Они просто сбежали от него, как только он оказался в воде. Такого сильного источника Света не мог перенести ни один хищник или паразит Дромунд-Кааса. А те, что могли, боялись подойти слишком близко.

Стоявший рядом с Люком Бен начал отмахиваться от комаров. Те не боялись никого.

Пророкам бы их смелость.

— Почему все, кто хоть немного пользуется Силой, так любят криффовы болота? — спросил Люк, смотря назад.

— Все? — она обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на него.

Уж не собирался ли выдать какой-нибудь секрет Света?

— Джедаи, бейниты, теперь вы, — он всего лишь недовольно ворчал. Про Дагоба и Тантисс она уже давно знала. — Только на Явине-четыре кто-то додумался построить Храм посреди лесов. Жаль, что там нет его статуи.

— И почему ты полетел к нам, а не на Явин-четыре? Или не куда-то ещё?

— Потому что на Явине-четыре призрак Экзара Куна. Ну, — Люк пожал плечами, — был и будет. Когда снова появится, не знаю. Как моя печать спадёт.

— В галактике ещё много тех, кто исповедует Тёмную сторону…

— С половиной из них я успел столкнуться и, как видишь, я всё ещё жив. Эта половина — уже нет. Вторая половина, — Люк вздохнул, — о второй половине я просто пока не знаю. Тебя спрашивать, думаю, не имеет смысла.

— Я не хочу конкуренции. С тех пор, как Дарт Тираннус устроил резню на Датомире, все скрывались. Даже если бы я сама знала, — она пожала плечами, — не сказала бы. Не в моих интересах, прости.

Люк кивнул, и тогда она продолжила:

— Но ты наверняка знаешь Десанна. Правителя чистори.

— Учение Десанна слишком похоже на учение бейнитов и слишком далеко от непосредственного понимания Силы. Ты думаешь, если бы мы с Беном прилетели к нему, он бы нас принял с распростёртыми объятьями?

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Люк? — она наклонила голову.

— Учение Пророков самое неагрессивное из всех учений Тёмной стороны. И единственное, которое стало бы терпеть меня рядом с Беном.

— Палпатин тебя терпел первые несколько минут, — она почти прикусила язык. Зря.

Тёмную сторону пронизала сильная боль. Люк наверняка невольно вспомнил всё, что испытал в день битвы при Эндоре. В том числе смерть отца. Мара и сама не слишком хотела думать о том, как потеряла того, кто ей отца заменил.

Люк ничего не ответил, словно давая ей понять, что она сама нашла контраргумент.

— Мы тоже не безобидны. Мы нанимаем убийц, влияем на чужое сознание, да что просто на чужое, — медитируя, мы способны направить жителей целых планет на достижение нужных нам целей.

— Выходит, вы можете сделать так, чтобы кто-то поднял руку на своего родственника? — недобро спросил Бен. Мара покачала головой:

— Можем, но…

— Но что? — он сверкнул глазами, и на секунду в них появился жёлтый огонёк.

— Бен, это не они, — спокойно ответил за неё Люк. — Я бы догадался.

— Они могли запутать тебя, дядя, — Бен развернулся к нему. Мара ощутила сильный гнев, переходящий в ярость и опасно напоминавший зачатки ненависти.

— Не могли. В том-то и суть, Бен.

— Суть чего, дядя?

— Суть того, почему мы с тобой прилетели сюда, а не куда-то ещё. Они единственные, кому я по-настоящему могу довериться. Кому я доверяю, наверное, — Люк отвёл взгляд в сторону, исподлобья посмотрев на неё. Слегка растерянно, с надеждой.

Надеждой, похоже, на неё. Мара посмотрела из стороны в сторону. Других Пророков рядом не нашлось.

— Им? Они струсили и бросили нас, когда мы с тобой чуть не поубивали друг друга! — Бен крикнул, и Мара потянулась к световому мечу.

Не хватало только, чтобы эти двое сейчас привлекли ворнскров.

— Я сказал «они»? — с недоумением в голосе спросил Люк.

— Да, — Бен отступил на полшага назад и моргнул.

— Мы всё ещё говорим о нас, о Пророках, — уточнила Мара.

— Точно. Да, я думал, что все они соответствуют их главе, когда летел сюда. Они меня разочаровали. Их глава — нет, — пояснил Люк, отчего-то выглядевший потерянным.

— Их глава…

— Мара, само собой. — Мара встретилась с ним глазами. Он твёрдо, уверенно, очень чётко проговорил: — Только она сможет научить тебя пути Тёмной стороны, потому что никто, кроме неё, Тёмную сторону так и не смог понять. — Мара, недоумевая, чуть приподняла бровь. Что? Как он мог об этом судить? Какое он имел право? — Только ей я могу тебя доверить, Бен. Как, может, — он вздохнул, — не могу доверить себе.

— Почему? — спросила она.

Люк покачал головой и махнул рукой, показывая на большое открытое пространство достаточно далеко от берега. Место для ночлега, на котором останавливались все поколения Пророков, начиная с самого Дарта Миллениала. Люк направлялся туда.

К ней развернулся Бен и вопросительно посмотрел, словно спрашивая, что происходило с его дядей. Мара только пожала плечами. Дромунд-Каас очень странно влиял на Люка. Не в первый раз. Не первый день.

Во взгляде Бена читался вопрос, что они с Люком друг для друга значили. Мара не могла ничего сказать об этом.

Определённо не могла.

Не найдя ответа, она направилась к полянке. Рядом послышалось хлюпанье прибрежной жижи под сапогами Бена.

Мара пока не знала, что произошло, когда Люк признался в том, как сильно ей доверял. Но ей стало спокойнее.

Если что-то менялось, то, судя по всему, к лучшему.

 

_  
_

Нет страсти — есть безмятежность

_  
_


	5. Сила

— Ну вот, мы почти дошли, — Мара говорила устало.

Бен подозревал, что дело было не в том, что они уже не первый день шли по чаще, все трое пропахли потом, а одежды почти не было видно под слоем грязи и прилипших к ней листьев. Во всяком случае, на Люке точно.

— Опять, — пробормотал тот, приподнимаясь на носках и смотря через плечо Мары.

— Всё повторяется, рано или поздно, — она пожала плечами.

Бен уже видел, о чём они говорили.

Перед ними посреди леса возвышался огромный горный хребет. У его подножья располагалось строение, слишком походившее на Храм джедаев, — огромный зиккурат высотой около пятидесяти метров.

Похоже, древние учения не врали, и такая структура действительно помогала фокусировать Силу. Или же все древние учения заблуждались.

Но заблуждались они не по отдельности. И ситхи, и джедаи следовали одним и тем же рекомендациям, или же, напротив, отдельно друг от друга пришли к одним и тем же выводам.

У Бена теперь появится ещё один аргумент, если он решится на спор с Люком о Тёмной стороне.

Вот только аргумент этот всё равно будет бесполезен. Потому что не решится сам Люк.

Больше не решится, во всяком случае.

Бен помнил, как Люк ощущался в Силе, когда стоял над ним, отбросив выключенный световой меч, в келье Храма. Помнил, как руки его дрожали. И как выглядел всего лишь через несколько секунд, при одной мысли о том, что может потерять Бена.

Они тогда сильно друг друга напугали.

С того самого мгновения Бен боролся с Тьмой, ожидая момента, когда наконец сможет принять её и сделать частью себя, не навредив тем, кто был рядом. Вместе с этим он наблюдал, как Люк сражался с самим собой, пытаясь изменить своё устаревшее восприятие Тёмной стороны.

Бен ценил то, что на это Люк шёл в основном ради него. И спустя несколько дней можно было уверенно сказать, что и ради Мары в том числе.

Что их связывало в прошлом, Бен не знал. Только видел, что Люк действительно доверял ей.

Ему ещё многое предстояло пройти. Как и самому Бену.

— Путей к Храму только два. Можно подлететь к центральному балкону, — Мара показала далеко наверх, — а можно пройти сквозь пещеру, под которой находится мощный источник Тёмной стороны. Для вас пока открыт только второй. Вам предстоит доказать, что вы готовы принять Тёмную сторону.

— Снова, — Люк покачал головой и отступил в сторону.

— Не пойдёшь первым в этот раз? — Мара улыбнулась.

Они точно были знакомы даже не десять лет. И она постоянно напоминала Люку об этом. О времени, которое они провели вместе.

Бен не понимал, какое это отношение имело к Тёмной стороне. Ведь проявление привязанности вело прочь с неё, по пути сострадания к Свету.

Мара знала лучше, чем он.

Пока что, во всяком случае.

И пока что она не ошибалась. В Люке отразились страх и давняя боль. Он не скрывал их, а, напротив, поддерживал. Сила в нём начинала покрываться сумраком. До Тёмной стороны оставалось ещё далеко.

Но Люк старался, следовало отдать ему должное. Бен видел, что он прилагал гораздо больше усилий для того чтобы достигнуть этой цели. А самое главное, мотив, двигавший им, походил на мотив дедушки.

Спасти своего близкого.

Бен улыбнулся.

— Дядя, — проговорил он как можно тише, — это опасный путь…

— По которому шёл мой отец, — Люк уверенно кивнул, — и я пойду вслед за ним.

Он знал и понимал всё. Во всяком случае, в Силе чувствовалось именно это. Бен надеялся, что Тёмная сторона не свела Люка с ума.

— Не пойдёшь? — повторила вопрос Мара.

— Я пойду последним. Чтобы успеть войти в пещеру, если с Беном что-то произойдёт ближе ко входу. Ты вперёд.

— Хорошо. Помнишь, что нужно сделать?

— Более чем.

— Бен, он рассказывал тебе про подобные места?

— Источники Тёмной стороны насылают видения, цель которых — не предсказать будущее, но испытать того, кто ищет могущества Силы.

— Конечно, всё до последнего слова — чушь, — зелёные глаза Мары сверкнули из-под капюшона. Люк пожал плечами, светясь в Силе смирением. — В источниках Тёмной стороны мы сталкиваемся со своим самым страшным и опасным противником. С самим собой, разумеется. Мы вступаем в бой со своими страхами и страстями, со своей болью, со своими устремлениями. И от того, можем ли мы подчинить их, и зависит то, поглотит ли нас Тёмная сторона, или мы одолеем её.

— И тогда?

— И тогда мы сумеем забрать её мудрость себе. Ведь ты этого хочешь, Бен?

— Мне нужно, чтобы хоть кто-то показал мне моё место во всём этом, мой путь, — произнёс он. — Сила не смогла этого сделать, — боль Люка отдалась в Силе, и Бен не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не попытаться смягчить её, на несколько секунд замолчав и направив свою энергию на него, — теперь я надеюсь на Тёмную сторону.

— В таком случае, выдвинешься по моей команде, как только я пройду сквозь пещеру.

— Но как я…

— Люк скажет тебе.

— Но как… — у них что, тоже была связь через Силу?

Бен поднял глаза вверх, к вечно тёмно-серому небу Дромунд-Кааса. Похоже, ему предстояло узнать ещё очень многое о дяде.

— Это долгая история, — покачал головой Люк. — Не здесь.

Кивнув, Бен обернулся к Маре.

— Я готов.

— Хорошо, — она развернулась и ступила в тёмный, почти чёрный тоннель.

Наступило молчание. Чувствовалось, как Тёмная сторона пробуждается вокруг. Шли минуты.

— Дядя, — проговорил Бен, — что всё это значит?

— У меня очень богатая история взаимоотношений с Тёмной стороной, как видишь, — Люк мрачно улыбнулся. — И почти столь же богатая — связи с ней.

— Ты и Мара?.. — Бен хотел спросить, связаны ли они в Силе, но его прервали качанием головой.

— Нет. Ну, — Люк пожал плечами, — во всяком случае, на том уровне, о котором обычно писали в древних кодексах. Но Сила во мне и Тёмная сторона в ней после… долго… после кое-чего, на что у нас сейчас нет времени, оказались в очень сильном взаимодействии. Она считает, что это до сих пор так.

— А ты?

— Не зна… — Люк вдруг приложил указательный палец к виску. — Я знаю, что она права. Она прошла. Твоя очередь. Не бойс… — он запнулся. Странное пожелание тому, кто шёл на Тёмную сторону. Люк, видимо, поняв это, просто похлопал его по плечу и подмигнул.

Бен кивнул и пошёл прямиком в пещеру.

***

Бен медленно двигался почти в полной темноте. Его вела одна лишь Сила.

То и дело сверкали вспышки, подобные молниям. Одна за другой, они освещали чёрный коридор, пытаясь что-то показать Бену. Однако он продолжал свой путь, не обращая на них никакого внимания. На восьмой раз ему показалось, что зря.

В тот самый момент, когда всё вокруг вновь озарилось белым светом, он дотянулся до Силы.

_— Бен! — вдруг он услышал голос Люка, снова оказавшись в Храме джедаев. Что они тут делали?_

_Он осмотрелся. Вокруг лежали камни. Нет, даже не камни. Разбитая вдребезги кладки. Он нагнулся и попытался поднять кирпич — чтобы тут же, обжёгшись, отдёрнуть руку. Следы огня._

_Не огня. Молнии._

_— Бен, ты в порядке? — нагромождение вокруг него взлетело на воздух. Через несколько секунд прямо перед ним, весь в пыли, стоял Люк. Он излучал страх. Страх не за Бена. Страх перед Беном, перед его могуществом._

_— Да._

_Откуда-то взялось чувство вины и боли. Даже Люк его не понимал, даже Люк был готов его отвергнуть, случись что. Хоть чуть-чуть отойди Бен от Силы к Тёмной стороне._

_Из-за спины Люка показались напуганные лица других падаванов. И они тоже. А ведь он ничего плохого им не делал и никогда не желал. Они давно стали для него близкими. И они предали его, в самой глубине своего подсознания._

_Все, и Люк первый среди них._

_Бен чувствовал, как вина и страх начинают уничтожать его. Это следовало остановить. Единственный способ, который Бен видел — обратиться к гневу на всех вокруг._

_К Тёмной стороне._

Ещё одна вспышка — и Бен снова оказался в коридоре. В Силе чувствовалось беспокойство Люка. Без тени ненависти. А если и чувствовался страх, то не перед Беном, а за него.

С тех пор, как Бен пошёл к нему в ученики несколько лет назад, Люк сильно изменился. Или он изменился уже давно, ещё на второй Звезде Смерти. Или это всё случилось только пару дней назад, когда Бен кинул в него деревом. Или неделю назад, в Храме.

Бен не знал. Он позволял себе злиться на того Люка, которого уже не существовало. Но на того, что стоял по другую сторону коридора, не мог.

Вдруг он почувствовал что-то необычное. Это ощущение не могло исходить от Силы. Бен попробовал дотянуться до Тьмы, но та резко увела его ещё дальше. Он в первый раз прикоснулся к настоящей Тёмной стороне.

Тёмную сторону, сквозь которую проникал режущий глаза Свет. Мара источала желание боя, готовность сразиться за Бена.

Но с кем?

Он продолжал свой путь, не зная ответа. Вспышки прекратились, совсем ненадолго. Когда же они засверкали, Бен начал пытаться уловить, что именно крылось за ними. Но его постоянно отбрасывало назад. Словно кто-то могущественный не хотел, чтобы это знание приходило к Бену сейчас. И вместе с тем желал, чтобы тот смирился.

Смирение, добродетель Силы, здесь оказывалось бесполезным. Напротив, на помощь приходили борьба и неприятие судьбы, чтобы с каждым следующим разом давить на Тёмную сторону всё сильнее. Бен чувствовал, как та захватывает его, но пропускает лишь ближе к таинственному знанию.

Наконец, он добился своего. С очередной вспышкой он обрушился на своего неведомого и невидимого соперника всей мощью Силы и Тёмной стороны, что таились в нём.

_Он сидел у себя в комнате. Ему было тогда лет десять._

_Этот день он никогда не сможет забыть._

_Он сидел на полу, прислонившись к дверному косяку. За окном ярко светило предзакатное солнце системы Хосниан. Самое время Бену спать._

_Он не спал._

_За дверью слышались тихие голоса. Мама и папа, всей Галактике известные как отважные Лея Органа и Хан Соло. До этого дня он разделял общее заблуждение. Но то, что он услышал в тот день, всё изменило._

_— Вейдер, Хан. Он силён в нём._

_— Где Люк, когда он так нужен?_

_— Люк где-то на Внешнем Рубеже. Он не может сейчас прилететь к нам._

_— Но он уже справился с Вейдером один раз. Он единственный, кто знает, как это делать._

_— Ты отец, Хан._

_— Я даже не могу толком поговорить с ним._

_— Но он хочет этого. Он спрашивает у меня, почему ты постоянно пропадаешь. Что я должна говорить ему?_

_— Что и всегда._

_— Хан, он скучает. Ты сейчас нужен ему, можешь ты это понять или нет?_

_— Почему ты сваливаешь это на меня?_

_— Потому что я одна не успеваю, Хан. Потому что у меня не только он, но ещё миллиарды жизней._

_— Хочешь сказать, я на Внешнем Кольце прохлаждаюсь, выбивая для вас деньги вместе с Лэндо?_

_— Я не это хочу сказать, — даже сквозь мамин шёпот Бен слышал то, как холодно она это говорила, — я хочу сказать, что мы оба должны быть рядом с ним._

_— Лея, я не могу._

_— Он привязан к тебе, Хан. Ты видел его на «Соколе»? Он счастлив там._

_— Ты видела его на «Икс-винге» Люка? — отрезал папа. — Там он так же счастлив, как на «Соколе»._

_Неправда. «Сокол» был гораздо лучше «Икс-винга». Бену всегда так казалось. Даже сейчас, почти двадцать лет спустя._

_— Я не видела, но я чувствовала. Он рад быть там, но это не то же ощущение, что на «Соколе». Хан, я знаю, о чём говорю._

_— Значит, Люк всё-таки пытался тебя учить?_

_— Пытался. Но я политик, не джедай. Мы оба это быстро поняли._

_— Но ты понимаешь, что такое Сила, Лея. Для меня это всё равно, что для любого пилота в галактике, у которого в руках не «Сокол», — быстрый перелёт вдоль Кесселя._

_— И что?_

_— Ты можешь попробовать учиться вместе с ним. Я не могу._

_— Хан, я боюсь._

_Бен сидел, закрыв лицо ладонями. По щеке покатилась слеза. Мама и папа боялись его. Он никогда не думал, не мог подумать о таком. За всеми улыбками — лишь страх._

_Не нужно бояться. Можно бояться, говорил дядя Люк. Но лучше не стоит._

_Мама и папа боялись._

_— Чего, Лея?_

_— Каждый раз, когда я вижу Силу в нём, я чувствую Тёмную сторону. Каждый раз на меня смотрит Вейдер. Опять, понимаешь?_

_Этого Бен не смог вынести. Страх перешёл в боль, боль перешла в ярость, ярость привела к нему Тёмную сторону._

_Только сейчас, спустя годы, он сумел понять это._

_Шкаф упал._

_— Бен! — послышался за дверью женский голос._

_Мама и папа вбежали к нему. Бен осмотрелся. Почти по всей комнате что-то было сломано._

_— Видишь._

_Голос папы отдался самой сильной болью. Отдавался до сих пор._

_Все вокруг боялись Бена. Даже те, кого он считал самыми близкими. Мама, папа._

_Они оставили его. Они ничего не сделали._

_Не желая бороться с Вейдером внутри него, они сделали всё только хуже._

_Они взрастили Вейдера._

_Как джедаи когда-то не доверились Энакину Скайуокеру, не сумели поддержать его в самый трудный час, так теперь с Беном Соло поступила его собственная семья._

_Вейдер восстал._

Вейдер восстал. Бен едва успел отскочить, когда прямо перед ним возникла двухметровая фигура в два раза шире его в плечах. Дедушка.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что всё джедайское учение — одна большая ложь.

Джедаи? Почему джедаи?

— Нас боятся. Пока мы сражаемся с такими же, как мы, им плевать. Но если мы начинаем представлять угрозу им, они тут же готовы убить нас самостоятельно. Тех, кто принадлежит Силе, тех, чей путь ведёт на Тёмную сторону. Им нет никакого дела.

— Маме и папе было дело до меня, — Бен мог злиться на них, но никогда не верил, что они отреклись бы от него.

— Поэтому они отдали тебя Люку? — к голосу Вейдера было сложно привыкнуть.  
И оттого — ещё сложнее спорить с ним.

— И поэтому Люк отдаёт тебя тому, кого сам ненавидит.

Дарт Вейдер считал, что Люк Скайуокер способен от кого-то отвернуться? Нет, здесь точно что-то было не так.

— Весь Свет ненавидит нас, Бен. Нас с тобой. Всё, что им нужно, — это то, что мы их спасём. Присоединись ко мне. Мы будем править галактикой вместе, как учитель и ученик.

Где-то он это уже слышал. Ах, точно. Люку это же обещали при Беспине, как он мог забыть. И в итоге Вейдер вернулся к Силе ради своего сына. Нет. Этот путь был не для Бена.

Слишком много Света.

— Прости, дедушка Энакин, — Бен пожал плечами и вытащил световой меч, — я не хочу править галактикой. Я хочу править самим временем.

Только сейчас он вдруг понял, почему Пророки отказались от борьбы за трон Корусанта или за владычество над Хоснианом. Их могущество распространялось на гораздо больший домен. Их могущество было высшим. Как раз такое Бену подходило.

Не зря же дядя считал его новым Избранным.

Вейдер исчез. О пол пещеры ударилось что-то металлическое. Бен быстрыми шагами подошёл ближе — и увидел округлый шлем с белым обрамлением экранированной прорези для глаз, совершенно не похожий на шлем Вейдера.

Тому, кто скрывался в самой Тёмной стороне, это было ни к чему. Бейниты всё ещё мыслили примитивно. Бен отбросил шлем и направился дальше. Сделав ещё несколько шагов в кромешной тьме, он, неожиданно для самого себя, вышел из пещеры.

Рядом стояла Мара, освещавшая пространство вокруг световым мечом.

— Согласно ритуалу, я должна сказать, что ты, Бен Соло, заслужил право учиться у нас, но ещё не заслужил право быть среди нас… — Мара с улыбкой посмотрела на него, вздохнула и добавила: — Но я скажу тебе, что ты отлично справился. Теперь нам осталось дождаться твоего дядю.

Бен прошёл сквозь длинный коридор, открыв в себе саму Тёмную сторону. Но в нём она уже давно таилась.

— А дядя Люк сможет? — он сам не ожидал, что скажет это.

— Ещё как. Не в первый же раз он идёт.

Бен вопросительно посмотрел на неё. Она только закатила глаза, касаясь Тёмной стороны. Пока она не хотела говорить об этом. Он не мог её судить за это. Когда-нибудь они с Люком расскажут ему об этом.

Хватит сегодня историй, подслушанных из-за двери.

Бен нащупал стенку и облокотился на неё, погружаясь в медитацию. Сквозь Силу чувствовалось указание идти вперёд и молчаливое подтверждение готовности. Дядя Люк пошёл прямо к ним.

***

Мара полностью погрузилась в Тёмную сторону. Она ощущала это место каждым мидихлорианом своего тела, наблюдая, как Люк справлялся со своим вступительным испытанием.

Пока что он предпочитал не проходить его вовсе. Двигаясь маленькой звездой Света среди Тёмной стороны Дромунд-Кааса, Люк, не прилагая почти никаких усилий, проходил пещеру шаг за шагом. Тёмная сторона не могла не то, что поглотить его, но даже затронуть. Она будто расступалась перед ним.

Слишком быстро Мара обнаружила себя последним препятствием на пути столь лёгкого прохождения испытания. Она стояла единственной преградой перед ним. Крошечная, словно средних размеров планета в сравнении с красным гигантом, она почти боялась его могущества.

Если бы не Тёмная сторона, она бы по-настоящему испугалась. Но Тёмная сторона позволяла ей обратить собственные опасения во всё возрастающее могущество. Мара смотрела на Люка, видела его неизменный Свет, который, казалось, с годами только возрастал.

Ей захотелось его коснуться, вспомнить прошлое, которое когда-то у них было.

_Люк прибыл на эту планету спустя пять лет после того, как погиб Палпатин. Мара, уже бывшая Рука Императора, тогда только начинала своё обучение у лидера Пророков в то время, Джерека._

_По иронии судьбы, она тогда пыталась избавиться как раз от навязчивой идеи убить Люка, отомстив тем самым Палпатину. Его дух не оставлял её слишком долго, и у неё не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как обратиться к Тёмной стороне._

_Тёмная сторона давала возможность управлять сознанием, в том числе своим._

_Мара уже слишком давно отчаялась избавиться от воли Палпатина любым другим способом. Ей могла помочь только Сила. Или единственное, что когда-либо могло одолеть Силу._

_Она всегда выполняла приказы в точности. Она никогда не хотела уклониться от их исполнения, или же вовсе ослушаться. Но невозможность выполнения этого конкретного поручения в конце концов надломила даже её._

_Люк уже тогда был слишком силен для неё. Она слышала о том, как его пытались убить во сне, предварительно измотав всеми возможными способами. Всякий раз он, просыпаясь, давал отпор и отпускал горе-убийцу._

_Действовать через семью также оказалось бесполезно. Юный племянник Люка был очень похож на своего дядю. Всякий раз, когда его или Лею Органу пытались похитить, он просыпался и либо поднимал тревогу, либо собственноручно избавлялся от того, кто пытался на него напасть._

Только спустя двадцать лет Мара поняла, как именно ему это удавалось.

_Биться с Люком один на один она считала бесполезным, вместе с кем-либо — самоубийством. Он уже разрушил несколько осколков Империи Ситхов в Неизведанных Регионах, стравив их между собой в процессе боя. А его Свет продолжал странствовать по галактике, не оставляя никому ни малейшего шанса._

_В тот день Люк сам приземлился невдалеке от Храма. Его встречал лично Джерек, и лично же Джерек испытывал его._

_Тогда Люк делал всё то же самое, что сейчас делал Бен. Он ошибался, переставал контролировать эмоции, едва удерживался на маленьких островках посреди Болота Хаоса._

_И он едва не сдался в пещере, едва не повернул назад._

_Мара помнила, как лично вызвалась насылать на него самые страшные видения, которые только могла. Как всем сердцем хотела, чтобы ошибся и погиб где-нибудь в местных бескрайних топях. Как старалась погубить его не в бою, а с помощью пророческого дара. Как отсекала вероятности, одну за другой, лишь бы он погиб. И как всякий раз он находил новый выход, которого она, казалось, просто не могла предусмотреть._

_Когда он вышел из пещеры, она, обессилев, рухнула, будучи не в состоянии справиться с ним. И первым, что он сделал, было подскочить к ней и спросить, всё ли в порядке._

_Один из его глаз, на мгновение блеснувший жёлтым, почти тут же принял светло-голубой цвет._

_Наверное, в тот момент всё изменилось._

_Люка, как и её, начал обучать Джерек._

_В тот момент Пророки Джерека совершили свою главную ошибку._

Пророки Джейд совершили бы свою главную ошибку, не прими они Люка и Бена.

Именно поэтому Мара сейчас касалась его и не пыталась проникнуть за завесу из Света, а напротив, указывала путь, по которому Свету стоило двигаться.

Как и всегда. Тёмная сторона распространялась первой. Свет шёл за ней. А вместе они образовывали единство мироздания. То самое пресловутое Равновесие, о котором говорили джедаи, но которое так и не смогли постичь вплоть до самого своего падения.

Находясь рядом с Люком, Мара чувствовала, что у неё оставался шанс. Как и у него. Жаль, что он пока этого не понимал.

Она приложит все усилия, чтобы исправить это,

Тогда она достигнет могущества, прежде неизвестного никому. Тогда Тёмная сторона в ней достигнет своего абсолюта.

Люк выпрыгнул из пещеры и сразу же направился к Бену. Тот, выйдя из медитации, ещё полусонно спросил:

— Дядя, всё хорошо?

— Да. Ты готов?

— У меня есть выход?

— Ты прав. Пойдём. Мара? — спросил он, кивнув на возвышавшуюся прямо над ними дверь Храма.

— Ученики вперёд, — она пожала плечами.

Свет в Люке и Бене сконцентрировался, когда они направили свою энергию на то, чтобы открыть ворота. Те со скрипом поддались, и прямо перед ними возник огромный, но пустынный зал.

Зал Вступления.

Его построил здесь, по легенде, ещё Дарт Миллениал, когда спасался бегством одновременно от джедаев и Дарта Бейна. Тогда у него было не слишком много времени. В результате в зале не располагалось ничего, кроме четырёх искусственных водопадов по углам и огромного голокрона, освещавшего бордовым всё вокруг.

Всё это символизировало туманность будущего для тех, кто только начинал идти по дороге Пророка.

Прямо перед ними стояли остальные Пророки. Мара заняла место среди них и развернулась лицом к Люку и Бену, которые встали посреди помещения.

— Люк Скайуокер, Бен Соло, зачем вы пришли сюда?

— Я показал вам путь джедаев. Взамен вы обещали показать мне и моему племяннику ваш путь. Потому что теперь для нас он — единственный, — Люк в мгновение перестал светиться. Он будто запер своё прежнее могущество в себе, не отрезая себя от Силы. Он действительно был готов войти в конфликт с собственными убеждениями ради племянника.

Кажется, Мара начинала понимать, почему Вейдер ступил на Тёмную сторону.

— Вы доказали, что достойны изучать его. Вы приняты. Я проведу вас к вашей келье, — она махнула рукой. Люк и Бен направились за ней.

Когда они поравнялись, она тихо спросила:

— Что это вообще было?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Люк посмотрел на неё самыми невинными глазами, какими только мог.

— В пещере? Тёмная сторона не могла к тебе подступиться. Во что ты превратился?

Люк только улыбнулся в ответ.

_Сила течёт во мне, и я един с Силой.  
И я не ведаю страха, ибо всё во власти Великой Силы._

— Мантра Стража Уиллов

# Конец I части


	6. Страсть

# 

Часть II. Тьма

_Каждый день, каждый миг нас омывают воды эмоций. Мы испытываем боль, мы заблуждаемся — и да, иногда мы полностью отдаём себя во власть наших чувств. Когда вода в пруде волнуется, мы не можем ничего в нём разглядеть. Когда она успокаивается, мы видим всё ясно. В обоих случаях сама вода остаётся неизменной. И также Сила: она остаётся неизменной вне зависимости от того, ощущаем ли мы её ясно или нет._

— Дежамми Шэлон

## 

Страсть

Бен и Люк сидели рядом с одним из водопадов в зале, располагавшемся сразу за пещерой Тёмной стороны, которую они миновали полдня тому назад.

Люк был в своей старой чёрной одежде, похожей на ту, которую он носил до того как основать свой Орден джедаев. На шее виднелись мурашки: давал о себе знать холод, который шёл от воды. И если раньше Люк использовал Силу, чтобы попробовать согреться, то сейчас он не делал ничего.

— Дядя, ты не хочешь подвинуться ко мне? — спросил Бен, раздвигая в сторону полы плаща, который ему отдали несколько минут назад.

— Я хочу вспомнить, что такое… — начал было говорить Люк, но тут же запнулся и молча поднялся на ноги, чтобы тут же сесть рядом. Бен укрыл его, стараясь при этом и сам не замёрзнуть слишком сильно.

Он попытался согреть Люка и Силой, однако тот сразу оборвал его движением руки.

— Не нужно, Бен. Пожалуйста.

— Почему?

— Мне тяжело ограничивать себя. Мне очень тяжело, Бен, — Люк покачал головой, слегка касаясь его.

— Нет никого могущественнее, чем ты. Из тех, кого знаю я, во всяком случае. Как тебе может быть тяжело с Тёмной стороной? Разве ты не говорил, что она слабее Силы?

— Я уже не знаю, Бен. Меня учили только этому. И я знаю только это. В этом проблема нашего кодекса, — Люк вдруг оживился, и Бен решил его поддержать.

— Нет невежества, есть знание?

— Да. Мы… — он замолчал на секунду, — джедаи слишком полагаются на Силу, на то, что она расскажет им, что делать, приведёт в нужную точку. И принимают одну, единственную истину.

— Разве не этому же ты учил нас?

— Этому. Я думал, что был прав. Я говорю это в который раз, в третий?

— Второй, кажется. Дядя, но если ты ошибался, что нам теперь делать? Что делать остальным?

— Это мне и предстоит понять. Нам предстоит понять, — Люк повернул голову, смотря Бену в глаза. Бледно-голубая радужка на секунду сверкнула огнём уверенности. — Тебе предстоит понять и рассказать остальным. Будущее в твоих руках, Бен.

— В наших, дядя. Прекрати.

— Ты здесь будущий герой. Я всего лишь твой наставник, — Люк неуверенно улыбнулся, и Бен почувствовал, что не может сейчас не поддержать его.

— Кто из нас наставник, определяется тем, кто лучше знает Тьму в себе. Извини, дядя, но мы здесь из-за меня.

Всё-таки он действительно понимал Тёмную сторону лучше Люка. И ощущение этого усиливало чувство превосходства в том, что Бен мог властвовать над Силой в гораздо большей степени.

Этот путь вёл на Тёмную сторону и был гибелен для джедая. Но Бен шёл именно им. И более не одёргивал себя. В конце концов, Люк сам же и направил его сюда.

— Ваши наставники здесь мы, — раздался голос с противоположного конца зала. Перестук низких каблуков возвестил о том, что вошла Мара, ведя за собой Пророков.

Бен почти сразу же почувствовал присутствие их Тьмы совсем рядом. Могущественное и огромное. Почти также ощущался Люк, когда позволял Силе в себе раскрыться настолько сильно, насколько та могла.

Вот только их было около десяти, а Люк был один.

— И прежде всего вам следует отринуть привязанности. Поднимайтесь, — она говорила гораздо жёстче, чем раньше. К чему бы такие изменения? И не у Пророков ли Люк позаимствовал манеру отстраняться от учеников?

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — пробормотал тот, выскальзывая из-под плаща и рукой подавая знак оставить его себе.

— Уж не в Храме ли джедаев? — спросил Бен, встав рядом с ним.

— Именно, — уверенность и холодность ответа заставила его слегка вздрогнуть. Особенно учитывая то, что ответили вместе Люк и Мара. После возникшей неловкой паузы она продолжила:

— Вы прилетели к нам, чтобы учиться не просто Тёмной стороне, а умению контролировать будущее. В том числе — своё собственное. Как вы понимаете, обучение будет непростым. Как и вся история Пророков Тёмной стороны.

— У Пророков она теперь хотя бы есть, — Люк грустно опустил голову.

— Вероятно, потому, что если мы не умеем извлечь уроки из ошибок прошлого, наше будущее снова станет прошлым, как это уже несколько раз происходило с Орденом джедаев.

— Несколько раз? — спросил Бен. Пророки знали о джедаях что-то, чего не знал Люк?

— Вам станет доступно это знание, но не сейчас. Сейчас вы можете узнать лишь о том, как выживали последние из ситхов тысячу лет господства Света. Так начнётся ваш путь, — Мара закатила глаза, мгновенно принявшие белый цвет, как и у одного из Пророков. — Слушайте же. Известно ли вам, что случилось за тысячу лет до того, как император Палпатин превратил Республику в свою Империю?

— В первый раз за долгое время Тёмная сторона была побеждена практически полностью, — ответил Люк. Бен не слышал в его голосе ни горечи, ни радости. Только утверждение самого факта.

— Ситхи в очередной раз раскололись, — Мара покачала головой, — мы и раньше не отличались единством, но почти каждая ветвь, уцелевшая после того разгрома, проповедовала свой исключительный путь. Долгое время все мы скрывались, пока Хего Дамаск, он же Дарт Плэгас, не решил, что настало время выполнить план Дарта Бейна. Тогда о возвращении ситхов узнали по всей галактике.

— По всей галактике? — вдруг Бен почувствовал расхождение с рассказами Люка. — Но Палпатин же скрывался…

— Мы не о Дарте Сидиусе сейчас говорим. Да, для галактики ситхи исчезли вместе с джедаями. Но именно после появления на сцене учеников Дарта Сидиуса, Мола и Тираннуса, между словами «ситх» и «бейнит» стали ставить знак тождества все, включая джедаев.

— И даже между «бейнит» и «Тёмная сторона», — кивнул Люк.

— Что ещё хуже, ведь многие из тех, кто использовал Тёмную сторону, могли стать союзниками джедаев.

— Джедаи слишком сильно опирались на свой старый путь.

— И из-за этого проиграли бейнитам в своей последней схватке, — подтвердила Мара. — Те грамотно воспользовались разрозненностью сил своих соперников и быстро захватили контроль над галактикой.

— Простите, разве мы говорим не о Пророках Тёмной стороны сейчас? — вмешался Бен. — Где были вы в это время?

— Пророки скрывались, как и бейниты, со времён раскола. В отличие от бейнитов, мы оставались на древней планете ситхов, Дромунд-Каасе, и отдалённо направляли события так, что Тёмная сторона всё увеличивала своё могущество. Долгое время нам удавалось оставаться незамеченными и властвовать над временем безраздельно. Однако нас обнаружили. К нашему сожалению, не джедаи. Дарт Сидиус. И он был не в восторге от появления таких могущественных конкурентов. Вместе с Дартом Вейдером он прибыл на нашу планету и уничтожил почти все Храмы. Пророков осталось не больше десяти. И даже их он сломал. Мы превратились в слуг. Титул Верховного Пророка отошёл самому Сидиусу, а нами стал править его наместник. Сначала это был Каданн, а затем — Джерек. Они стали служить не могуществу Пророков, а лично Сидиусу. Орден, как и джедаи, оказался потерян. Лишь после смерти Сидиуса от рук Вейдера начали предприниматься попытки возродить его. Бесполезно, как вы понимаете.

— Почему? — спросил Бен.

— Потому что слуги Сидиуса думали так же, как Сидиус. Они видели лишь могущество власти, но не могущество времени. Всему остальному при этом желали лишь смерти.

— Единственность пути, ограниченность мышления… что-то мне это всё напоминает, — произнёс Люк.

— Йода об этом говорил, когда рассказывал о джедаях времён Старой Республики? — радужка глаз Мары приняла привычный зелёный цвет, когда та отпустила очередное замечание.

— Да. 

— Как и джедаи, мы поняли, что пришло время меняться, — подхватила Мара. — Путём столкновения с самым страшным соперником, которого мы только могли встретить. Мы позволили ему очистить наши ряды, и благодаря ему, — она кивнула Люку, и Бен в эту же секунду окончательно утвердился в мысли, что тот столкнулся с Марой уже очень давно, — готовы править всем потоком событий грядущего

— Тебе нужно работать в Сенате, — Люк улыбнулся ей, и Бен чувствовал, как дядя сдерживает Силу внутри себя. Мара неуверенно кивнула, но в её голос быстро вернулась прежняя жёсткость:

— Но вы не сможете к нам присоединиться, пока не осознаете, что такое Тёмная сторона, что значит быть ситхом. Сначала вы будете учиться основам. Урок первый — покоя не существует. Путь к могуществу Тёмной стороны лежит через эмоции и постоянную борьбу. Вам потребуется сконцентрироваться на ваших самых страстных желаниях, чтобы постичь эту истину. Подумайте о том, чего вы желаете больше всего, сконцентрируйтесь на этом.

Недолго Бен сидел, не зная, что делать. К чему он стремился? Стать джедаем? Ситхом? Новым Избранным, каким его видел Люк? Обычным человеком, который всего лишь хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое?

И вдруг он ощутил, как Тьма, сосредотачивавшаяся вокруг него столько, сколько он вообще себя помнил, шептала: «Тебе предназначено стать новым Вейдером. Лучшим Вейдером».

Воплотить собой Тёмную сторону. Подчинить себе всю галактику. И оградить тех, кто рядом, от страданий. К этому стоило стремиться.

— Я стану лучше, чем ты, — прошептал он и коснулся Тьмы.

Тёмной стороны.

«Ты должен стать…»

— Я хочу, — негромко настаивал он в ответ.

«Спасти нас…»

— Я хочу не этого. Больше никто не сможет приказать мне. Лишь я властен над собой. Я выбираю себе судьбу.

Бен надавил на самого себя, разрушая один за другими щиты от эмоций, которые сам выстраивал годами вместе с Люком. Ему вдруг стал открываться целый мир. Буря чувств — от желания уничтожить до страха и страсти — обрушилась на него.

Всё словно обрело краски.

Он почувствовал, что его незнание цели лишало его покоя всё это время. Он не понимал, что на самом деле ему было нужно. Но теперь он знал. И уже покой оказывался главной помехой на его пути.

Вдруг совсем рядом появился ещё один источник Тёмной стороны. Бен, выйдя из состояния медитации, обернулся. Люк, весь дрожа от напряжения, пытался поднять маленький камень, лежавший в центре храма. Бен улыбнулся, выставил руку и направил Тёмную сторону в том же направлении, без особых усилий поднимая камень до уровня голокрона на вершине зала.

— Невероятно, — прошептал Люк.

— Силой я с первого раза не поднял, — отозвался Бен, — помнишь?

— Силой с первого раза не поднял и я.

— Ты ничего о Силе не знал, — возразила Мара, — а Бен уже давно связан с Тёмной стороной. И давно ей пользуется. Ты же забыл о ней. Сконцентрируйся, Люк. Не доверяй Тёмной стороне, она будет ускользать от тебя. Ты должен подчинить её себе. Это не твоя Сила, Люк. Давай, ты сможешь. Бен, для тебя следующее задание. Попробуй одолеть Снорре.

Один из Пророков направился прямо на него. Бен схватился за световой меч, но в этот же миг Мара оказалась между ним и его соперником.

— Нет, учебные сражения здесь проводятся не через спарринги на мечах, как у джедаев. Мы предпочитаем более цивилизованный способ разрешения конфликтов. — Бен почувствовал, как Люк отозвался на это тем, что раньше воспринималось как лёгкое раздражение. Теперь вспышка ярости почти вселяла страх. — Ты должен сокрушить своего соперника одной лишь силой Тёмной стороны. Попробуй направить её на меня.

Бен расставил руки в стороны и закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на облике Мары прямо перед собой. И, сосредоточив в себе Тёмную сторону, обрушился всей мощью. Мара сопротивлялась недолго, а потом резко пропала. Поток, который Бен направлял на неё, столкнулся с бурей эмоций, что рвалась прямо на него.

— Соперник перед тобой — самая очевидная цель. Но лучше всего, чтобы он находился перед тобой в Силе, а не в пространстве, — отметила Мара откуда-то справа. — Люк, ты как?..

Бен не слышал ответа. Он с трудом сдерживал напор Снорре, в котором чувствовалось желание победить и тем самым утвердить своё могущество.

Усмехнувшись, Бен начал окружать себя своими собственными эмоциями. Постоянным разделением между Светом и Тьмой, вечным отсутствием покоя. Осознанием своего предназначения — стать новым Вейдером. И готовностью сделать всё ради этого. Страхом подвести родителей и Люка, навредить сначала всем вокруг, а потом — другим падаванам и мастеру. Гневом на всех, кто опасался его. Постоянным желанием меняться. Тёмной стороной.

Снорре был препятствием для неё. Что гораздо хуже — для Бена. А тот привык устранять препятствия на своём пути. Он обращал свои эмоции в оружие, обрушивая их на Снорре и отвоёвывая пространство в Тёмной стороне. Наконец он добрался до щитов противника и нанёс по ним удар, обнажая страхи и высвобождая их, чтобы те поглотили Тёмную сторону Снорре, ослабили его и уничтожили.

Прошло всего лишь несколько минут, прежде чем тот, сев на колени, признал поражение перед Беном. В ту же секунду тот ощутил стремление защитить и спасти любой ценой. Мощное, привлёкшее Тёмную сторону. И не просто привлёкшее, а подчинившее её себе. Ещё один Пророк, чьего имени он не знал, упал по левую руку от Мары.

Почти тут же Бен почувствовал, что его кто-то коснулся плечом. В сильном присутствии Тёмной стороны совсем рядом он не сразу сумел угадать тяжело дышавшего Люка.

— Ты справился, — раздался изумлённый голос Мары. — Я не ожидала.

— Империя забрала у меня тётю и дядю, Вейдер забрал у меня отца и учителя. Стремиться уничтожить их было не трудно, — проговорил Люк и снова выдохнул.

— Дядя, ты в порядке?

— В полном. Ты? — едва сверкнувший Свет тут же исчез.

— И я.

— А теперь вам предстоит отправиться по разным кельям. Как и Сила, Тёмная сторона требует сосредоточения на себе. За мной, я покажу вам.

Люк уверенно пошёл вперёд, не смотря Бену в глаза. Сам Бен чувствовал, как спокойствие, царившее между ними уже несколько дней, нарушилось.

Они начали свой путь на Тёмную сторону.

_Покой — ложь. Есть лишь страсть._


	7. Власть

Открыв глаза, Люк не сразу понял, где он находился. На несколько секунд у него возникло ощущение, что, пока он спал, его перенесли обратно в пещеру Тёмной стороны и решили поиздеваться.

Первый удар рукой по постели эту версию опроверг. Включив световой меч, Люк сразу убедился, что находился в собственной келье в Храме Пророков.

Рядом сгущалась Тёмная сторона. Совсем рядом. Люк дотянулся до неё.

***

_Он и Бен бились на маленькой площадке, на самой вершине скалы, что возвышалась над бездной. Нигде на горизонте не виднелось ни островка земли._

_Бились они посреди трупов — Хана, Мины, половины учеников Люка. Самого Люка, уже старика, на лице которого виднелись лишь обречённость и мечта о скором конце. У самого края лежала незнакомая Люку девушка с широко распахнутыми, омертвелыми глазами. Почему-то жёлтого цвета._

_Вдруг девушка пошевелилась. Застонав, она поднялась на ноги._

_— Люк? — ошеломлённо прошептала она. — Люк, ты ещё здесь?_

_— Кто ты такая? — крикнул он, отражая очередной удар Кайло Рена. Так Бен называл себя теперь, кажется._

_Люка это не волновало. Кем бы Бен себя не считал, для Люка он навсегда оставался Беном, сыном Леи и Хана, единственным и любимым племянником. Как бы глубоко он не пал на Тёмную сторону._

_— Я Рей! Люк, ты меня не помнишь? — она схватилась за световой меч._

_Его световой меч. Меч его отца. Меч, который они нашли вместе с Беном, и который остался у Бена. Что он здесь делал?_

_— Я тебя даже не знаю, — он покачал головой, уклоняясь от очередного удара._

_— И не узнаешь никогда! — Бен вдруг рывком бросился на неё и пронзил._

_— Люк! — она крикнула._

_И сразу же затихла._

_Ещё одна смерть. Снова на его руках. На его совести. Из-за его неправильно принятого решения._

_Узнать бы, когда именно он его принял._

_— Дядя, ты не сможешь вернуть меня. Никто не сможет. Присоединись ко мне, или умри, — глаза Бена просили Люка. Но тот не мог. Он привёл Бена к этому, и не ему жить в новом мире. Не ему оставаться последним из всех, кто был ему дорог._

_— Будь, что будет, Бен, — Люк в отчаянии отбросил световой меч. Бен молча бросился на него._

_И, пройдя насквозь, упал со скалы вниз._

_— Бен! — Люк крикнул, пытаясь спасти его. Но Тёмная сторона в нём не дала Силе сделать ничего. Он лишь обессилено рухнул на голые камни._

_Тьма развеялась, оставляя после себя трупы._

***

Очнулся Люк на полу, с выключенным световом мечом в руках.

Всё оказалось бесполезно. Чтобы он ни делал ради Бена, тот всё равно погибнет. Погибнет, пытаясь убить Люка и уже убив всех, кто был дорог им обоим. Хотя их ещё можно было спасти.

Всё, что теперь Люк намеревался сделать. Встав, он накинул на себя плащ и уверенным шагом направился к келье Бена. Та располагалась совсем недалеко. Люк включил световой меч, подошёл к двери, схватился за ручку с намерением войти внутрь.

И сделать что?

Убить?

Что он вообще творил?

— Дядя? — раздалось бормотание Бена. Люк направил Силу на самого себя, отталкивая к стене. Затылок отдался страшной болью. Световой меч, брякнув о пол, выключился. Люк замер на месте. Он ожидал, что сейчас Бен выскочит и увидит, что его хотели убить.

Тогда всё будет потеряно. По вине Люка.

Шли секунды и минуты, но ничего не происходило. Люк рискнул вновь дотянуться до Тёмной стороны. В Бене она ощущалась. Как и всегда, как во всех, кто использовал Силу, и кого Люк знал. Ничего необычного.

Но всего лишь десять минут тому назад он чувствовал рядом присутствие, похожее на Дарта Вейдера, или даже Палпатина. Таких сильных изменений не могло происходить столь быстро. Если Люк хоть что-то знал о Тёмной стороне.

Бен был беспокоен. Как и всегда. Не говоря уже о том, что Мара просила его развивать это ощущение в себе. И Люка тоже.

Только в этот момент он вдруг понял, что произошло. Тёмная сторона сосредотачивалась не вокруг Бена, но вокруг него самого. Она пыталась сбить его с пути, чтобы окончательно растоптать этим падением. Как при Беспине, когда отец предложил ему вместе занять трон Императора. Как при Эндоре, когда можно было спасти отца, став учеником Палпатина.

Люк не шёл на эту сделку тогда. Но почти пошёл сейчас.

Какой смехотворный абсурд. Он, пытаясь спасти Бена, едва его же не убил и не толкнул к тому, от чего пришлось бы спасать. Второй, или даже третий раз подряд.

Ещё бы этот смехотворный абсурд не повторялся у них в семье каждое поколение. Совсем чуть-чуть — и четвёртый десяток лет подряд причиной всех бедствий в галактике оставались бы Скайуокеры. Сначала Энакин, теперь сам Люк. Не Бен. Люк всё ещё отказывался верить в то, что Бен способен окончательно пасть на Тёмную сторону и делать то, что делал когда-то Дарт Вейдер. Он по-прежнему знал, что это было возможно. Но не верил.

Вдруг Люк ощутил, как у него по щеке покатилась слеза. Дышать резко стало тяжелее. Он с шумом выдохнул. Жалкий, немощный старик в сорок с лишним лет, не способный контролировать даже свои эмоции. Куда уж ему кого-то учить. Каким он может быть джедаем, если он не может разобраться в себе?

Поднявшись и притянув меч, он быстрым шагом направился наверх. Буквально пролетев несколько этажей по огромной каменной лестнице, он вышел на балкон Храма. Здесь Верховные Пророки обычно наблюдали за происходящим и концентрировали Тёмную сторону планеты в своих руках, используя её для целей, ведомых им одним.

Люк наблюдал, как это делали сначала Джерек, а потом — Мара. А между ними — свою неудачную попытку найти здесь хоть маленький источник Силы. Света, как его называли Пророки.

Он никогда не был силён в семантических играх.

Далеко внизу ощущались ворнскры, рыскавшие по лесу в поисках добычи. Болото хаоса тёмно-жёлтой, постоянно менявшей очертания гладью виднелось к западу. Тёмная сторона властвовала здесь безраздельно. И, впервые за несколько десятков лет, это не казалось неправильным.

Опёршись на перила и склонив голову, Люк не сразу заметил, как сзади к нему подошли. Только повернувшись влево и собравшись уходить, он увидел стоявшую рядом Мару. Она куталась в свою робу на промозглом ветру. Её рыжие волосы, выбивавшиеся из-под капюшона, развевались, почти освещая её лицо.

— Не спится? — произнесла она спокойно.

— Зачем тебе? — он всё ещё не мог терпеть Тёмную сторону в ней.

Какое он имел право на это?

— А если завтра понадобится махать мечами, и тебя просто проткнут? — в её словах звучала забота. В её облике он с трудом мог увидеть Силу.

— Значит, так тому и быть, — он пожал плечами. Уж лучше это, чем увидеть разочарование Бена в себе.

— Люк, — она заговорила громким шёпотом, едва не сорвавшись на крик. — Прекрати это. Что произошло?

— Будешь меня молниями пытать? — он не хотел говорить. Особенно ей.

Она сделала шаг вперёд и вцепилась обеими руками в него. В её зелёных глазах мелькнули ярость, отчаяние. И печаль.

Почему они вообще были зелёными, а не жёлтыми?

— Зачем ты так со мной, Люк? Прекрати, пожалуйста, — он почувствовал злобу. Она говорила с надрывом, голос скакал с шёпота до почти крика.

— Я не могу, Мара. Я даже объяснить это не могу. Мара, если бы я так относился к тебе, я бы не полетел сюда, — он и сам говорил, постоянно сбиваясь, — особенно с Беном. Я не знаю… это проклятое место. Всё то, что было здесь. Я не могу. Я не могу видеть Тёмную сторону. Она уже забрала у меня мать и отца. Я не могу позволить ей забрать его.

— Его?

— Бена. И, Мара, — Люк взял её руки и аккуратно отнял от своих плеч, сцепляясь с ней ладонями, — я до сих пор не могу простить ей, что она забрала нас друг у друга.

— Люк, это был наш выбор. Мой выбор, твой. Так всё сложилось.

— Будь это всё проклято. Я… Мара, я… я честно не знаю, что делать. Я только что чуть не убил Бена. Вот только что. Хорошо, — он рвано выдохнул, — хорошо, что он не увидел.

— Действительно, хорошо, — Мара проговорила почти растерянно, не спуская с Люка глаз. — Люк, может, ты не будешь больше?..

— Я не могу оставить его, — возразил он. Иначе бы можно было отдать Бена Маре и улететь тренировать остальных.

Она покачала головой.

— Ты можешь просто находиться рядом. Ждать, пока мы закончим. Люк, никто не требует от тебя полного принятия Тёмной стороны. Особенно, — она замялась.

Несколько секунд Люк просто не понимал, что делать. Потом он, выпустив правую ладонь Мары, своей коснулся её плеча в жесте поддержки. И почувствовал, как Сила в нём начинает снова пробуждаться. Подавив её, он вновь посмотрел на Мару. Та, сглотнув, продолжила:

— Особенно Бен…

— А…

— Не перебивай меня, Люк Скайуокер. Никогда, — вдруг она почти гаркнула, и он не смог сдержать улыбку. Мара, которую он знал, вернулась. Мара, которую он когда-то…

— Особенно я, Люк. Когда ты это, крифф тебя подери, поймёшь.

— Мара, я должен пройти этот путь вместе с ним, это я должен понять его до конца, понимаешь?

— Ты вообще видишь, что с тобой происходит? И что это делает со всеми нами? — Мара продолжала напирать.

— Мара, если Тёмная сторона сведёт меня с ума, я готов к этому. Я не могу его оставить. Пойми, прошу, — он не знал, как объяснить то, что хотел продолжить обучение вместе с Беном.

— Какой же ты упёртый идиот, — губы Мары дрогнули, и её тёмное присутствие рядом ощущалось, как никогда до этого, — хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему. Но, Люк, — она громко выдохнула, а потом подняла голову, почти сталкиваясь с ним взглядом, — я хочу, чтобы ты понял. Я не могу оставить тебя. Тебе ясно?

В ней осталась Сила. Люк всегда это знал.

— Ясно, — согласился он.

— Тогда приступим, — она на секунду закатила глаза, а потом, отойдя от него на несколько шагов, заговорила. — То, что сейчас происходит с тобой, естественно для всех, кто оказывается на грани падения на Тёмную сторону. Хотя нет, не для всех. Для джедаев, в первую очередь. Потому что учение джедаев проповедует отказ от эмоций. И когда то, что столь долго подавлялось, вдруг оказывается бесконтрольным, не так уж сложно потерять самообладание. Что и произошло с тобой. Я, честно говоря, этого не ожидала.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты отличался от всех остальных джедаев. Ты не просто подавлял эмоции или отпускал их в Силу. Напротив, ты делал их своим оружием. Любовь и стремление к бою давали тебе могущество. Ты слишком долго ходил по краю. И когда ты переступил через него, ты уже должен был понимать, с чем имеешь дело. Но этого почему-то не случилось.

Конечно же. Он кивнул и, дождавшись паузы в речи Мары, заговорил:

— Я понял, почему. Эмоции контролировали меня, а не я — их.

— Величайший джедай со времён Йоды не может контролировать свои эмоции? — она удивлённо взглянула на него. — Люк, такого не может быть.

— Горе привело меня к Явину-четыре. Желание боя — на Беспин. Любовь к отцу — на Эндор. А всё вместе, — он усмехнулся, — сюда.

— И при этом ты ни разу не подошёл близко к Тёмной стороне. Как такое возможно?

— Как бы я не был близок к Тёмной стороне, она забрала у меня отца. Я не знаю, Мара, — он пожал плечами, — похоже, я совсем ничего не знаю.

— Сложнее, чем я думала, — она прижала ладонь ко лбу и выдохнула. — Давай мы попробуем обратить Тёмную сторону вокруг тебя в оружие, раз уж с Силой у тебя вышло так. Пророк Арн, — окликнула она только вошедшего, — в боевое положение. Люк, давай. Те же эмоции.

Он дотянулся до Тёмной стороны и сформировал в ней подобие клинка, которое направил вперёд, прямо на Арна, который едва успел поставить щит. Но тут же отразил атаку и отбросил Люка назад. Тот почувствовал, как всего лишь за несколько секунду идеально направленный поток рассредоточился вокруг и оставил его открытым для ответного нападения.

— Люк, — Мара подошла к нему. — Может, не стоит? Может, это не твой путь?

— Если не я, то кто это сделает?

Мара наклонила голову.

— Падёт на Тёмную сторону?

— Поддержит Бена и пойдёт с ним до конца, — он покачал головой.

— У него есть родители. Ничего, Люк?

— Его родители, Мара, боятся его ещё больше, чем я боюсь ему навредить, — отозвался Люк.

— Что? — в её голосе слышалось одно лишь неверие. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли.

— Хан всегда очень… странно относился к Силе. Я говорил ему, что достаточно быть Бену отцом. Он не слушал. Он никогда не слушал. Лея… Мара, мне тяжело. Особенно при нём, — Люк кивнул в сторону Арна.

— Он не слышит. Он действительно не слышит, — поспешила заверить она. Он не почувствовал лжи.

— Я люблю Лею. Ты знаешь это, — он потупил взгляд, смотря на плечо Мары. — И я не просто не могу, я не хочу её в чём-то обвинять. Понять… может быть. Просто мы с ней и папа… Мы очень разные. Иногда я думаю, что, выживи мама, она бы тоже папу не простила. И Лея, она… мне кажется, что она перенесла это на Бена.

— Ты уверен? — Мара говорила с отчётливо слышившимся скепсисом.

Люк помнил, как натянуто Лея поддерживала разговор о папе. Он никогда не просил другого. Но когда он увидел, что она по-настоящему разозлилась на Бена, стоило тому в простом порыве сдвинуть шкаф, даже не уронить, он испугался, что такое отношение действительно может увести Бена на Тёмную сторону.

Он знал, что Лея никогда не отрекалась от Бена, что любила его как сына очень искренно и тепло. Но то, как сильно она опасалась того, что он станет новым Вейдером, могло стать поворотным моментом. Как когда-то опасения Оби-Вана и Йоды стали для Энакина Скайуокера.

Именно поэтому Люк даже не решился спорить, когда Лея попросила его обучить сына. Он надеялся, что сможет предотвратить катастрофу.

Как оказалось, он сам толкал Бена к ней.

— Да, уверен.

Люк почувствовал, как Мара тянется к нему. И в этот раз ответил ей. Тёмная сторона между ними вспыхнула, и он ощутил, как привязанность, страх, боль вырываются в нём наружу.

— Тогда у нас нет другого выхода. Арн, продолжай.

На этот раз уже Люк едва успел закрыться от выпада. Он стал беспорядочно концентрировать маленькие сгустки Тёмной стороны рядом с собой. Арну не стоило больших усилий продолжать нападение.

Мир вокруг распадался на две больших части. На Лею, Бена, папу, Мару, Хана, Лэндо, Мину, всех остальных его учеников, всех, кто когда-либо был дорог. И всех остальных, к кому Люк не испытывал привязанности.

Урок Оби-Вана ни папа, ни сам Люк так и не смогли усвоить.

Разлом в мироздании становился всё больше. Люк не справлялся со страхом потерять часть — и болью от того, что целому он помочь оказывался не в состоянии. Как раз потому, что уже давно выбрал, кому помогать. Своим близким. И, по возможности, только им.

Он снова рухнул на колени, не в силах подчинить себе эти чувства.

— Люк?

Привыкнуть к тому, что Мара постоянно оказывалась так близко, он пока ещё не мог.

— Ничего, — он покачал головой и снова поднялся. — Я готов.

— Нет, — холодно отрезала она. — Мы чего-то не понимаем в тебе.

— Я не могу отбросить привязанность, — предположил он. — Это ограничивает меня в Силе и не даёт доступа к Тёмной стороне.

Она кивнула. Люк моргнул, будто спрашивая, не поняла ли она чего-то ещё.

— Именно. Но это не твоя привязанность, это твоя готовность к самопожертвованию всему мешает. И с этим что-то нужно делать.

— Я не могу это отбросить, — резко возразил он. Всю жизнь с самого Явина-IV он провёл в готовности пожертвовать собой ради кого-то. Леи, Леи и Хана, папы. Сейчас он едва ли сможет от этого отказаться. Отказ ради Бена снова станет самопожертвованием.

Сам того не заметив, Люк оказался в порочном круге.

Слишком давно, чтобы вырваться оттуда.

— Не можешь. Но можешь попробовать это увеличить. Люк, это будет тяжело, я знаю, но… попробуй привязаться ко всему миру.

— Мара, это слишком по-джедайски.

— Это возведение джедайской доктрины в абсолют.

— А в абсолют, — кивнул он, — возводят, конечно, только ситхи. Но Мара, это не так просто.

— Как раз напротив. Допустим, ты сумел сделать это. И теперь ты не просто друг всему миру. Ты любишь весь мир. Ты боишься потерять весь мир. Ты скорбишь по каждой потере этого мира. Единственное, как ты можешь уберечь этот мир — это выбрать для него то будущее, которое тебе кажется наилучшим. А выбрать его ты можешь, только получив власть над миром. И над самим собой, как частью этого мира.

— Как это поможет мне контролировать себя?

— Ты больше не будешь разорван между теми, кто тебе близок, и теми, чья жизнь всего лишь священна. Ты обретёшь гармонию. Через гармонию ты обретёшь власть над собой. Понимаешь?

— Мне нужно сконцентрироваться.

— Сколько угодно, — она отошла в сторону. — Я помогу.

— Чем? — он чуть сощурил глаза.

— Силой. Раз ты хочешь пользоваться здесь Тёмной стороной, твоей Силой буду я.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Сила — такая же часть этого мира, — возразила она. — И её ты тоже должен принять и полюбить.

Он неуверенно кивнул и, закрыв глаза, коснулся Тёмной стороны, пропуская её через себя, почти сливаясь с ней. Одновременно его пронзил поток Силы — даже не Силы, Света. Вся Сила, всё, что было и не было в мире, теперь была и не была в Люке. Он чувствовал Мару, Пророков, ещё спавшего Бена. Деревья, ворнскров, болотных хищников. Дромунд-Каас. Всё живое и неживое.

Отпустив все свои чувства, он сосредоточился на своих страхах. Страхом упустить Бена, страхом, что никогда не сможет отпустить Мару. И стал бояться. За всех, в ком оставался Свет. За тех, кого уже поглотила Тёмная сторона.

Многие из них умирали прямо сейчас. Он позволил боли впиться в него и начал оплакивать каждого из них.

Он не хотел, чтобы это происходило. Он твёрдо вознамерился объединить этот мир в себе, стать единственным, кто в нём властвует, чтобы такого больше не повторилось. Он позволил Тёмной стороне подпитывать это желание.

Поток Света, исходивший от Мары, иссяк. Люк почувствовал, что стремился к одной лишь власти. Всю свою жизнь. Он желал могущества джедаев, желал власти над Светом в своём отце, желал сам спасти Бена от Тёмной стороны, желал, чтобы Тёмная сторона не могла коснуться Мары. Желал, чтобы мир под его рукой больше не испытывал страданий.

— Готов? — спросила Мара.

— Да.

Едва договорив, Люк обрушил всю Тёмную сторону на Арна, который явно готовился уже достаточно давно. Но не продержался и нескольких секунд. Лишь привязанность не дала Люку продолжить нападение и уничтожить Арна.

В нём проснулось сострадание к тому, кто распластался на полу перед ним, признавая поражение. Люк покачал головой.

И в ту же секунду его пронзило Светом. Он не смог удержаться на Тёмной стороне достаточно долго. Он умел желать власти, но не умел обретать её. Как и любой джедай, он оставался господином ни для кого.

Какой бы путь не избрала двадцать лет назад Мара, это был её путь.

Какой путь не изберёт Бен в дальнейшем, это будет его путь.

Люк более не чувствовал себя вправе решать за них. Он сделает всё, чтобы предотвратить нарушение мира и справедливости, каждое его решение будет направлено на то, чтобы помогать тем, кого он любит.

Но их решения останутся их решениями. Каждому следует оставаться властелином собственной судьбы.

Судьбой Люка сейчас по-прежнему было помогать Бену. Так решил он, и никто другой не будет в силах помешать этому. Даже сама Сила.

— Получилось, — раздался рядом шёпот Мары.

Он развернулся и устало кивнул.

— Получилось.

Только сейчас он почувствовал, как много энергии потратил и как мало спал. Ноги сами подкосились. Мара сделала шаг вперёд и подхватила его на руки.

Она пользовалась для этого Светом. Люк едва улыбнулся, опуская голову ей на плечо.

Сквозь полузакрытые глаза он видел первые лучи рассветного солнца.

Послышались торопливые шаги.

— Дядя? — голос Бена. Люк поначалу не мог даже ответить.

— С ним всё хорошо, — спокойно произнесла Мара.

Люк дотянулся по нити, связывавшей их, до Силы и направил эмоцию поддержки на Бена.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — слабо произнёс он.

Ответом послужило едва ощутимое ответное колебание, которое Бен направил на него. Этого хватило, чтобы обрести покой и вернуть власть хотя бы над собой.

Всё исчезло.

_Со страстью я получаю силу. С силой я получаю власть._


	8. Победа

— Сконцентрируйся! Ты можешь победить самого себя, только подчинив самого себя.

Слабый электрический разряд ударил в землю совсем рядом с Беном. Каменный пол вспыхнул и задымился.

— Тяжело, — Бен ответил, опустив глаза.

— Возможно, мне действительно стоит ударить тебя этой молнией. Ситхи так иногда делают, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Когда ученики их разочаровывают.

— Ударь, — он сам удивился тому, насколько обречённо это прозвучало.

Всю его жизнь Тёмная сторона не давала ему покоя. Сначала мелкие ссоры дома, когда он на секунду терял самоконтроль и тут же что-нибудь рушилось. Потом всё будто затихло, и несколько лет он в счастливом неведении полагал, что его приняли.

Так жестоко он никогда не ошибался. В первый раз он это понял, когда услышал перешёптывание за стеной. Позже Люк долго качал головой и ещё дольше не понимал, прав ли был он, не забирая детей от родителей до хотя бы пятнадцати лет. Когда ещё позже Люк и Бен говорили об этом друг с другом, они согласились на том, что не смогли бы так поступить с Леей и Ханом. И, как следствие, с любыми другими родителями.

С Люком стало гораздо проще. Люк, даже при том, что намеренно дистанцировался от Бена, принимал сущность Бена и, что куда важнее, понимал её.

Как получилось, что ему это удавалось лучше Леи, не могли догадаться оба. Часто Бен думал, что раз дядя и мама были близнецами, то и привязанность к ребёнку у дяди оказалась куда сильнее родственной. Этот аргумент легко опровергался тем, что Лея и Бен разделяли связь в Силе. Других найти они не могли.

Конечно, и Люк относился к нему не совсем так, как Бен представлял себе. Почему-то его считали новым избранным, тем, кто вновь положит конец Тьме на очередные лет десять, пока не родится следующий Скайуокер.

Запрета на брак Люк не вводил, однако Бен начинал понимать, почему тот ни с кем не встречался.

Ему так казалось до того момента, как они встретились с Марой.

Ощущения собственной избранности у него никогда не было. Тёмная сторона требовала от него окончательно отказаться от Света, Сила — избавиться от Тьмы. Его разрывали на части, не давая искать свой собственный путь.

Несколько раз он намеренно крушил нежилые помещения в Храме, чтобы погасить свой гнев. После первых трёх неудачных попыток блокировать это медитацией даже Люк предложил Бену вымещать гнев на скалах неподалёку.

Манившая его к себе Тёмная сторона обещала свободу, власть над собственной судьбой. И это звучало слишком заманчиво. То, как сильно Люк спорил с Беном, только подкрепляло сомнения в учении джедаев.

Всё изменилось в один-единственный день. Одну-единственную ночь, когда Люк упал рядом с ним, едва проснувшимся, на колени, признал свою неправоту и дал возможность искать собственный путь.

Бен не знал, какой ценой непобедимому и непогрешимому Люку Скайуокеру это далось. Но он почувствовал, сколь многое пришлось отбросить его дяде Люку, чтобы сказать это. Он это ценил.

Однако ступив наконец на путь Тёмной стороны, на путь, что звал его всю жизнь, он по-прежнему не всегда понимал, что ему делать.

— Я этого не сделаю, — Мара отступила на шаг назад.

— Путь Тёмной стороны — путь боли, это знают даже джедаи, — возразил он.

— И почти никто не знает, что эту боль должны причинить себе мы сами. Знаешь, что на самом деле окончательно перевело Энакина Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону?

— Ты знаешь? — усмехнулся Бен.

— Да. Я знала Дарта Вейдера и знала Энакина. Уже призраком, конечно. Тебе он что, не являлся?

— Нет, — Бен покачал головой и сконцентрировал своё внимание на ней. Дядя слишком редко говорил о дедушке, — никто из них не приходил к нам.

— Значит, ничего не изменилось, — вздохнула Мара. — Что ж, придётся рассказать мне. Лучше бы это был Люк, но, похоже, Энакин Люку так ничего и не сказал.

Иногда Бен думал, что с их семьёй действительно что-то очень давно не так. И чем дольше он жил, тем больше в этом убеждался.

— Энакин превратился в Дарта Вейдера, когда умерла мать Люка. Он думал, что вместе с ней умер и Люк. Он потерял всё, что любил. И только тогда перешёл на Тёмную сторону. Как перешла я, когда человека, которого я считала почти своим отцом, убил Лю… — она запнулась, — Энакин. Тогда Бен, только тогда. Ни одна молния Силы не причинит тебе столько боли, сколько ты сам.

Он неуверенно кивнул.

— Анлаф, давай, — скомандовала Мара.

Бена снова атаковали. На этот раз облик в Силе очень походил на его отца. Бен сконцентрировался — и начал отражать атаку за атакой. Он пользовался своими злобой, ненавистью, горем. Боль стала его главным оружием в этой борьбе.

Она направляла его и позволяла успешно защищаться. В этой вечной схватке за внимание и любовь отца он обретал власть над самим собой.

Без особых усилий он разрушил щиты Анлафа, хотя раньше даже добраться до них не мог. Как жаль, что джедаи даже не подозревали о том, каким мощным оружием была боль.

Чувство превосходства наполнило Бена и только придало ему сил. Он уже был готов нанести последний удар.

Когда вдруг увидел перед собой лицо Хана, за страхом и вспышками гнева которого чувствовались любовь и желание помочь. Выпад смягчился. Его хватило, чтобы одолеть Анлафа, но Бен почувствовал, что Тёмная сторона ускользает от него, он едва может держаться на ногах.

В два больших шага Мара сократила расстояние между ними и подхватила его.

— Я в порядке, — он покачал головой, позволяя поддерживать себя собственной ярости. Из-за того, что он опять не смог довести начатое до конца.

— Ты не в порядке, — отрезала Мара, и в этот момент он почти физически ощутил яркую вспышку Света совсем рядом.

— Ты не в порядке. Ты возвращаешься к Силе, — процедил он.

— Потому что каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, я вижу Люка. И… ты знаешь, что бывает, когда Люк смотрит на себя… этим взглядом.

Боль. Жалость. Желание броситься на помощь. До тошноты. В этом всегда читалось «ты подвёл меня», но Люк бы никогда этого не сказал. Бен слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд и это чувство в Силе.

— Знаю, — Бен осторожно дотронулся до её плеча в жесте поддержки, чувствуя, как что-то резко натягивается между ними.

Что-то такое, что раньше он ощущал только между собой и родителями, или между собой и Люком.

— И в этом твоя проблема, — она едва заметно кивнула и тут же закрыла Свет в себе Тёмной стороной, — твои привязанности ведут тебя к Тёмной стороне, но они же удерживают тебя в Силе. И всегда будут удерживать. Как удержали Энакина.

— Что мне делать?

— Перед тобой не должно быть ни друга, ни врага. Только тот, кто мешает тебе идти по твоему пути. Прекрати обращать внимание на тех, кто вокруг тебя. Важны только ты и твой путь. Важна только Тёмная сторона. Ясно?

— Да. Наверное, — он кивнул и, отстранившись от Мары, устремил свой взгляд на Анлафа.

Тот мгновенно принял облик папы.

Не папы. Какого-то престарелого контрабандиста, который почему-то мешал Бену постигать Тёмную сторону.

Хватило нескольких ударов, чтобы отразить атаку и перейти в наступление.

Тогда перед ним появился Люк.

Не Люк. Старый джедай, который тщетно цеплялся за Свет в Бене. Грозил убить, если тот останется на пути в никуда. Заносил световой меч над ним во сне. Люк не мог так поступить. Он остался позади Бена, он выполнил свою цель. Привёл на путь Тёмной стороны.

Щиты старика не продержались долго. И тут же перед Беном появился облик мамы.

Не мамы. Женщины-сенатора, которая считала его своим сыном и вместе с тем ненавидела, потому что он слишком сильно походил на его отца. Эта женщина отправила его к старику-джедаю, чтобы самой не разбираться со своими внутренними проблемами. Мама так никогда бы не поступила.

Привязанность к ней не могла остановить его перед убийством этой женщины. Бен нанёс самый сильный удар, что только мог.

Анлаф отлетел к стене и рухнул. Бен ощутил, как Тёмная сторона наполняет его.

— Урок закончен. Ты знаешь, что делать дальше.

Бен кивнул и удалился.

Совсем рядом отразилась чья-то боль. Кажется, старика-джедая. Бен даже не обратил внимания. Старик-джедай остался в прошлом.

***

Проводив Бена взглядом, Люк посмотрел на спокойно стоявшую Мару. Та, дождавшись, пока в зале останутся только они и очередной пророк, отбросила того Силой к двери.

— Убирайся, — холодно произнесла она.

Люк замер на месте. Это уже слишком.

Что случилось, пока он приходил в себя?

— Мара? — слабо заговорил он, подходя к ней.

— Люк, — она вздохнула и направилась навстречу.

— Мара, что здесь произошло?

— Бен идёт к Тёмной стороне. Ты знаешь, как Тёмная сторона относится к привязанностям.

— Так же, как и Сила. Она их не терпит, — он громко выдохнул. Сколько крови не пролилось бы, прими главные хранители Силы, джедаи, привязанности его отца.

— Бену тяжело от них отказаться. Пойми его, Люк.

— Я пытаюсь, Мара. Просто…

Он почувствовал, как боль от того, как Бен прошёл мимо него, становится сильнее. С каждой следующей секундой.

— Просто что, Люк?

— Я не хочу его терять. А я его теряю. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — она подошла к нему на несколько шагов ближе и приподняла руку. Даже не стала касаться. Он понимал, почему.

— Мара, неужели по-другому нельзя?

— В тебе говорят твои эмоции. В тебе говорит твой эгоизм. Люк, это Тёмная сторона.

Он не успел ощутить гнева в себе.

— Да плевать я хотел на себя, Мара, почему он? Почему Лея? Почему Хан? Мара, — он резко перешёл на шёпот, — Мара, мы своё отвоевали. Они не должны оказываться в этом снова. Я должен учить его, чтобы он противостоял новому злу. Вместо этого я опять пытаюсь спасти того, кто должен этим новым злом стать. Так не должно быть. Бен заслужил покой, он не заслужил мучения с Тёмной стороной.

— Ты сам выбрал эту дорогу, — она внимательно посмотрела на него. — Ты мог поднять на него руку, стать провалившимся наставником, и вот тогда явился бы новый герой.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что несёшь? — гнев он всё ещё чувствовал. По искреннему ужасу, который он видел в облике Мары в Тёмной стороне, он это понимал. И по словам..

— Очень хорошо понимаю. В этом и дело, Люк, — она подошла к нему настолько близко, насколько возможно, почти касаясь всем телом, — то, что я говорю это, не значит, что я верю, что это может произойти. Я знаю тебя достаточно давно. И достаточно хорошо. Ты меньше кого бы то ни было подходишь на ту роль, которую готовили тебе они, — она кивнула, очевидно намекая на пророков.

— И теперь из-за меня страдает Бен.

— Бен обретает себя, Люк. Прими его путь, как ты принял его самого.

— Слишком много боли.

— А тебе было легко?

— Я рос в Империи, и я воевал. Он растёт в проклятой Новой Республике, и он не на войне, Мара!

— Он на войне, Люк. И мы с тобой тоже… на войне, — неуверенно процедила она.

— Я понимаю. Но должен быть другой выход.

— Думай, что хочешь, Люк Скайуокер, — испуг в Маре сменился раздражением. — Если ты будешь готов продолжать учиться, возвращайся сюда. Я жду тебя. И его.

Под конец её речь стала почти обречённой. Люк коснулся Мары в Тёмной стороне и увидел сильную боль. Он едва ощутимо коснулся её руки чуть ниже плеча. Она приникла к нему, и он не смог не обнять её.

Несколько секунд они молча стояли, и только затем Люк улыбнулся ей и, развернувшись, направился прочь.

Они опять ничего не сказали друг другу.

Только поссорились.

***

Промчавшись Силой по всей Галактике, Люк отыскал единственную и самую важную в своей жизни нить. Едва ощутимо надавил на неё.

— Люк, — раздался тихий шёпот. Столь дорогой. Столь милый. Столь родной.

— Лея, ты можешь?

— Да, — она говорила в полный голос. Спала, наверное, или готовилась спать.

— Как ты?

— Всё также.

— Республика?

— Сенат. Они нам не дают и шагу ступить. — Он испытывает раздражение, боль, почти злобу. Он слишком близок к Лее, чтобы всего лишь чувствовать это, настолько тесно они связаны.

— Они же говорят, что поддерживают вас?

— Говорят. Они много говорят, Люк, но только ограничивают нас. Мы связаны по рукам и ногам.

— Понятно, — процедил он, сжимая кулаки. Он понимал, что Республика была основана как мирное государство. Но сейчас, когда вокруг сгущалась Тьма, даже если они хотели мира, они должны были готовиться к войне.

К сожалению, из всех лидеров Восстания, которые и стояли у основания Республики, только он, Лея и Акбар это понимали.

— Как вы там?

Он не сразу ответил.

— Люк?

— Лея?

— Как вы там? Что-то случилось? Бен? — она беспокоилась.

— Бен в порядке.

— Где вы вообще находитесь? — спросила она, и Люк почувствовал, что либо они сейчас начнут спорить, либо ему придётся врать самому близкому человеку. Он выбрал первое.

— На Дромунд-Каасе.

— У Пророков Тёмной стороны? Что вы там делаете? — приступ гнева.

Люк осмотрелся. Сила была велика в Лее, и это ощущалось даже сквозь всю галактику. По счастью, в келье всё оказалось либо вытесано в камне, либо прибито к полу так, чтобы даже могущественный использующий Силу не мог сразу поднять что-то.

Здесь толком ничего и не находилось, кроме кровати, стола и светильника на потолке.

— Тёмная сторона сгущалась вокруг него. У меня не было другого выхода.

— Люк, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь? — гнев её усиливался. Люк её вполне понимал.

— Да.

— Люк, не породи нового Вейдера. Хотя бы ради меня.

— От отца… — он попытался возразить, но слишком поздно понял, что опять затронул больную тему.

— Люк.

Её холодный голос зазвенел у него в голове, отозвавшись сильной болью. Он так и не понял, кто из них её ощущал.

— Лея, я обещаю тебе, я этого не сделаю.

Доверие. Хотя бы она ему доверяла.

— Хорошо. Люк…

— Лея. Всё будет в порядке.

Она больше не говорила. Только коснулась его, казалось, всей своей сущностью. Он ответил тем же.

Когда они соединились вместе, он почувствовал, как обретает контроль над собой. И всё ещё одерживает верх над Тёмной стороной.

_Через власть я достигаю победы_


	9. Избавление от оков

Бен наклонился над белёсой гладью озера. Люк почти инстинктивно потянулся вперёд, чтобы схватить его, если он вдруг упадёт, но тут же одёрнул себя. Бену уже давно исполнилось двадцать, и Тёмная сторона в нём ещё была не стабильна.

Как бы Люк ни хотел заботиться о нём, сейчас этого делать не следовало. Один раз Люк уже так ошибся. Во второй он рисковать не хотел. Тем более, если речь шла о Бене.

— Сегодня будет тяжелее всего, — заговорила спустившаяся вслед за ними Мара. — Вам предстоит принять Тёмную сторону.

— Я уже это сделал, — в голосе Бена звучали нотки высокомерия, которых Люк прежде не замечал. По словам папы, с ним происходило что-то похожее. И если так — Люк мог только радоваться, что Бену удалось продолжать идти по этому пути.

Несмотря на то, сколько боли это причиняло самому Люку. И сколько причинит Лее и Хану.

С ними будет очень тяжело, Люк это знал. Он слишком хорошо знал Лею и Хана, чтобы не понимать.

— Нет. Ты всего лишь позволил ей коснуться тебя.

— Дядя, ты точно уверен, что путь на Тёмную сторону лёгкий? — в голосе Бена звучала едкая усмешка.

— За несколько дней ты достиг того, к чему я стремился несколько лет, — отозвался Люк.

— Я хочу большего, — теперь стала ощущаться жажда власти и могущества. Огромная и неутолимая. Люк не отступил.

Всё-таки Бен действительно поддался Тёмной стороне.

Хорошо, что он поддался ей здесь. Хорошо, что рядом была Мара. Она сумеет обратить эту разрушительную энергию в что-то большее. Ради чего-то большего.

Или Люк всё-таки переоценил Пророков. Он не знал.

Будущее оставалось туманным. Точно Люк видел только Тёмную сторону прямо перед собой, позади себя, вокруг себя. Она поглощала его, затягивая всё глубже.

— Тебе придётся побороться за это большее, — отрезал он, опережая Бена. Нет, эта бездна слишком давно ждала его. Может быть, Бен, увидев, что Тёмная сторона сделает с Люком, решит не следовать за ним.

Не решит. Люк знал это. Как знал, что папа вернётся к Силе.

Отойдя к стене, Люк вытянул руку вперёд и, поднимая воды озера вверх, сосредоточился на источнике Тёмной стороны. На него повеяло холодом, смертью. Он не знал, испытывал это лишь своим духом, или же и телом также.

Он жаждал обладать всем этим озером целиком, ничего не оставить Бену.

Вся Тёмная сторона должна принадлежать одному только ему. Он возьмёт на себя это бремя и понесёт его до самого своего конца. Конца, который не наступит никогда. Саму жизнь Люк тоже подчинит себе.

Он даст вечность Лее, Бену, Хану. Маре.

Тогда его предназначение, наконец, исполнится. Он спасёт этот мир от Тёмной стороны. Пусть даже сам станет Тёмной стороной.

Во всей галактике не было сейчас существа, которого все возможные последствия волновали меньше Люка.

Он не подведёт Лею, не подведёт Хана. Он избавит Мару от Тёмной стороны. И, что самое важное, Бен никогда не станет новым Дартом Вейдером.

Если ценой за это будет то, что Люк сам станет им, что ж, цена была вполне достойной. Он готовился её заплатить.

Пожертвовать собой ради безоблачной жизни Бена и счастья для всех, кто был близок им обоим.

Вдруг его словно отбросило назад. Тёмная сторона вышвырнула его из себя и вдавила в каменную стену храмового подвала.

***

_Где-то далеко, почти на другом краю этого рукава галактики, Сила вдруг погасла, исказилась и обратилась в Тёмную сторону. Спустя несколько секунд она помчалась вперёд на огромной скорости. Вокруг неё всё будто изменяло свою форму, искривлялось и погружалось в Хаос. Столь разрушительной мощи Люк не помнил. Из тех, кто жил сейчас, только Бен мог с ней сравниться._

_Из всех, кого Люк знал — Дарт Вейдер и Дарт Сидиус._

_Эта сущность — только так было возможно назвать её — не походила на ту, что преследовала Люка и Бена во снах. Она ощущалась более приземлено, более примитивно._

_Ученик._

_Почти так же выглядел в Силе Дарт Вейдер рядом с Дартом Сидиусом._

_Тёмная сторона снова нацелилась на семью Люка. И атаковать их она в этот раз собиралась уже не поодиночке. Единым фронтом._

_Люк приблизился к ней. И только тогда понял, куда именно она направлялась._

_Не сюда. Прямо по курсу, на расстоянии всего лишь нескольких дней от неё, лежала уединённая планета без имени. Настолько неизвестная, что сам Дарт Сидиус не добрался до неё за двадцать пять лет своего жестокого правления._

_На этой планете располагался один из последних уцелевших храмов джедаев в галактике._

_Храм, в котором остались Мина и другие ученики Люка._

***

— Люк! — возглас хлопком разрезал темноту. Вспышка Света пронизала Тёмную сторону, соединяясь с Силой в Люке. Следом послышался спокойный голос:

— Дядя, тебе не следует бороться со мной. Ты не сможешь. Я превосхожу тебя.

Спиной к нему стоял Бен, поддерживавший воды озера и с каждым следующим касанием всё сильнее погружавшийся в Тёмную сторону. Перед Люком, согнувшись, сидела Мара. Он почувствовал её ладонь у себя на шее.

Щека почему-то горела.

Она пыталась привести его в чувства.

— Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь, — проговорил Люк, поднимаясь на ноги. — Твои попытки настолько ничтожны, что я даже не буду с тобой бороться сейчас.

Он блефовал. Но Бен слишком сильно концентрировался на Тёмной стороне, Люк знал это. И поэтому только подталкивал его к этому.

Бену следовало завершить своё обучение.

— Я полечу в Храм, — продолжил Люк.

— Сдаёшься? — послышался холодный ответ.

— Ни за что, — ни в битве за Бена, ни в схватке с Тёмной стороной за первенство, — мне нужно забрать остальных.

— Ты понял, что этот путь единственный правильный?

Как же сильно Бен изменился. Каким жестоким оказалось действие Тёмной стороны на него. Люк бы удивился, не знай он, что она сделала с его отцом. Так же как и с Марой.

— Считай, как тебе будет угодно, — он только пожал плечами в ответ. — Только Бен.

— Что? — в ответе слышалось нетерпение. Люк тяжело выдохнул и отчеканил:

— Ты всегда останешься моим племянником, ради которого я готов пожертвовать собой. Помни об этом.

— Мне не нужно помнить об этом, — Бен развернулся. Поднятая вода не шелохнулась, — дядя. Я знаю.

Сила в нём не показалась. Но он точно не обманывал Люка.

— Что случилось? — шёпотом проговорила Мара, когда Бен отворачивался обратно.

— Кто-то очень хочет, чтобы мы с Беном разделились. Или он же хочет захватить моих падаванов. Я понятия не имею, зачем они ему нужны. Но сейчас я должен его опередить. Здесь я могу положиться на тебя. Падаваны, они… не справятся одни. Я должен, Мара.

— Я знаю, — кивнула она. — Иди. Обучение мы как-нибудь потом… — она запнулась. — Береги себя, Люк. Главное… главное вернись, хорошо?

Он снова ощутил в ней Силу. Чтобы Мара там ни твердила, в ней оставалось что-то хорошее. Люк никогда в ней не сомневался. Как и в том, что мог ей доверять.

Она прижала его к себе, и он ответил ей тем же, вдыхая запах, который успел забыть за эти двадцать лет. Они молча простояли несколько минут, не в силах сказать то, что должны были.

Наконец Мара разомкнула объятья, улыбнулась ему и тихо произнесла:

— Иди. Я позабочусь о Бене. Я обещаю.

— Предательство…

— Заткнись, Люк Скайуокер, — зашипела она. — Предательство Тёмной стороны тоже предательство, не забывай об этом. Это в моих интересах. Тебе ясно?

— Прости, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как вина закрадывается в душу. Мара улыбнулась и потрепала его по волосам. Он ещё раз прошептал это слово одними губами. И только после того, как она моргнула, он побежал по лестнице вверх, бросая последний взгляд на неё и Бена.

За несколько минут он преодолел весь путь от подвала до балкона, почти взлетев наверх, попутно вызывая Арту.

Выбежав на открытую площадку, Люк зажмурился от яркого света. Над Дромунд-Каасом взошло солнце, чтобы тут же скрыться в закатных лучах. Послышалась знакомая трель.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Люк разбежался и прыгнул прямо за сидение «Икс-винга», вертикально поднимавшегося к нему. — Готов взяться за старое?

Недовольный писк.

— Я знал, что готов, — улыбнулся он, вытаскивая из-под кресла шлем, и надевая его. Правда, тут же, нажав кнопку закрытия кабины пилота, заговорил серьёзно: — Полетели, полная скорость!

Арту утвердительно затрещал.

Он тоже понял, что сейчас не до шуток.

Они снова мчались прямо в горнило битвы.

***

Воды озера послушно поднимались в руках Бена всё выше и выше, почти достигая свода пещеры. Погрузившись в медитацию, Мара ощущала, как Свет вокруг уменьшался с каждой следующей секундой, а Тёмная сторона росла. Её могущество только увеличивалось.

Мара уже давно не видела ничего подобного. С той самой поры, как стояла рядом с Дартом Сидиусом и Дартом Вейдером.

Она врала себе.

Чуть позже, почти двадцать лет назад, когда они в последний раз виделись с Люком, она видела нечто ещё более похожее. Свет, перераставший в Тёмную сторону.

Усмехнувшись, Мара подняла голову вверх. Люк всегда пытался довести это до конца. Один раз у него даже получилось.

Она помнила, как он, тогда ещё совсем молодой — наверное, гораздо моложе Бена сейчас, — поразил мечом Джерека, когда тот этого совсем не ожидал.

Джерек себя переоценивал. Всегда. Его хватило только на то, чтобы объявить о начале новой эры Пророков. И избавить Мару от голоса Палпатина. Не совсем. Окончательно она выполнила свой последний приказ, только пронзив проекцию Люка световым мечом.

Она не знала, что перед ней была проекция.

В тот самый день Люк во время очередной попытки соединиться с Тёмной стороной не вернулся в Силу.

А потом началось то, что позже снилось Маре в кошмарах ещё несколько лет. Джерек, обрадовавшийся тому, что его самый могущественный ученик прошёл по пути принятия Тёмной стороны, решил объявить о том, что теперь Пророки могут по-настоящему завладеть галактикой и самим временем.

Середину торжественной речи испортил световой меч, обезглавивший Джерека. Появившийся из-за его спины Люк спрыгнул с трибуны и прокричал, что не намерен терпеть соперников рядом с собой.

Пророки падали один за другим. Они пытались бить его молниями, отбрасывать в сторону, душить. Он пресекал их попытки. Ничто не могло его остановить. На Тёмной стороне разразился самый настоящий шторм.

Мара помнила, как большая часть Пророков, живших сейчас, лежала без сознания с сильными ранами. Её Люк пытал молниями несколько минут, прежде чем она взмолилась о пощаде.

В отличие от Джерека — и самого Люка — она никогда не считала, что ему нужно быть на Тёмной стороне. Она ненавидела его — тогда — за то, что он разрушил её жизнь, убив Палпатина. И всё равно не могла не смотреть завороженно во время медитаций на Свет в нём.

Это был его путь, и она не хотела, чтобы он его покидал. Люк ей уже тогда сильно нравился. Когда же она избавилась от Палпатина, преследовавшего её после смерти, и ненависть ушла, Мара и вовсе перестала сопротивляться Свету. Она полюбила того Люка, который навсегда ушёл с её предательством. Было слишком поздно.

Она бросилась на молнию Люка, не давая ему убить кого-то ещё. Она помнила его холодный взгляд, постепенно теплевший, пока она сгибалась под разрядом, который едва сдерживала. Последним, что она слышала, был шёпот: «Мара, что я наделал?».

Когда она пришла в себя, он лежал в обгоревшей одежде и с ранением от светового меча чуть правее сердца рядом с ней.

Несколько дней она билась за его жизнь, прежде чем Люк наконец пришёл в себя. Он вернулся к Силе.

Потом неделями бродил по Храму бледной тенью самого себя. Его раздавила вина. Он почти не спал. Несколько раз Мара видела, как он шёл по коридору и падал навзничь. Доносила его до ближайших покоев и, положив голову к себе на колени, гладила его лоб, пока он не просыпался и вновь не начинал ходить живым трупом.

В конце концов, они оба пришли в полное отчаяние от собственной вины. Мара, толкнувшая Люка в эту пропасть, не могла смотреть на него. Люк шептал просьбы о прощении.

От прежней Руки Императора, несгибаемой Мары Джейд, не осталось тогда почти ничего. Как и от рыцаря-джедая Люка Скайуокера. Только две тени, что едва волочили ноги. Мара обратилась к Тёмной стороне, черпая силу в гневе на себя и боязни за Люка. Она нашла его в одном из коридоров и закричала прямо в лицо, что прощает.

Свет вспыхнул. Люк вернулся.

На следующий день он попытался убедить её в том, что Тёмная сторона несёт лишь гибель. Призывал отказаться от неё, от того, что поставило Мару на ноги. Мара не приняла этот путь.

Лишь благодаря её стремлению к власти над собой они сумели выжить. Лишать себя столь ценного союзника оказалось бы слишком глупо. Люк не принял этого тогда, попытавшись навязать ей свою точку зрения. Мара могла понять, почему: Тёмная сторона лишила его слишком многого, и едва не забрала Мару и его самого.

Но пути их с того момента разошлись. Люк продолжил совершенствоваться в подчинении Силе, Мара — во власти над Тёмной стороной.

И сейчас, когда они достигли своего величайшего могущества, дороги вновь соединились. Ещё раз прощаться навсегда Мара не собиралась.

Воды с шумом рухнули вниз. Она открыла глаза, выходя из медитации. Бен развернулся к ней. Его глаза светились ядовито-жёлтым. Мара коснулась Тёмной стороны. И увидела самый сильный её источник со времён Дарта Вейдера. Даже Люк, пав, ещё не достиг такого могущества.

— Моё обучение завершено? — нетерпеливо и требовательно спросил Бен.

— Ещё нет, — она подошла к нему, показывая, что совершенно не напугана.

— Что дальше?

— На сегодня всё. Нельзя позволить Тёмной стороне овладеть тобой. Иначе ты не победишь её и навечно окажешься в цепях, как Дарт Вейдер.

— Я не повторю его ошибок.

— Продолжай совершенствоваться. Завтра продолжим.

Он коротко кивнул и быстрым шагом покинул грот. Мара с тревогой посмотрела ему вслед.

Его обучение будет завершено, когда он сможет её убить. Таков был путь ситхов. Сильный убивал другого сильного, когда тот больше не мог претендовать на власть. Один из тех немногих случаев, в которых Дарт Бейн и Дарт Миллениал не спорили друг с другом.

Правда, Дарт Миллениал предлагал другой выход. Сильные могли объединяться, чтобы укреплять свою общую власть. Мара надеялась, что Бен, победив её, захватит лидерство среди Пророков и поведёт их к горизонтам, которые даже самому Миллениалу казались недостижимыми.

Она перестала бояться смерти с тех пор, как бросилась на Люка, а её глаза вернули свой зелёный цвет. Но Люк… Она даже думать не хотела, через что придётся пройти ему.

Следующие несколько дней ей придётся говорить с Беном и объяснять, почему настоящей победы над Тёмной стороной можно достичь, лишь поборов в себе желание убить своего учителя.

Пусть даже она будет делать это ради Люка, а не ради Пророков. Ведь только преодолев мантру «учитель должен умереть, если проиграет ученику», она сможет сказать: «Я хочу превзойти звёзды и остаться в живых в вечности».

Обретя высшую власть — над круговоротом жизни и смерти.

_Только через победу смогу я избавиться от оков_


	10. Смерть

_  
_

Храм Ордена джедаев Скайуокера, четыре дня спустя

__  


Волны омывали её, подхватывая и качая на себе, принося покой. Потянувшись, она почувствовала, как рядом с ней мир обретают все остальные. Она разрасталась, соединяясь с ними. Как учил мастер Люк.

В последние годы он всё больше учил их по одному. Она даже не знала, сколько внимания он уделял каждому из них. Что уж говорить о том, как именно и кого он обучал. Она только видела, что он очень много времени тратил на тренировки Бена, пытаясь успокоить в том Тёмную сторону.

С ней он виделся раз в несколько дней, проводя спарринг-другой и показывая, над чем ей следовало работать. Все замечания Мина старалась принимать со стойкостью. Этого требовала та форма овладения Силой, которую она изучала. Путь стойкости, Макаши.

Сейчас им всем требовалась стойкость, и Мина старалась отдать свой покой другим. Как бороться с яростью в себе, она знала достаточно хорошо. Она справится. Они — должны были.

Мастер Люк не обрадуется, если, пока его не будет, кто-то из них окажется на Тёмной стороне. Такое, конечно, едва ли могло случиться: все они уже завершали своё обучение. Но она хотела исключить все неприятные вероятности.

Лучше бы это сделать самому мастеру Люку, а не ей. Но мастер Люк улетел вместе с Беном. Мина не могла его за это осуждать. Лет десять назад, ещё совсем ребёнком, она, может, и обиделась бы, что о ком-то он заботился так сильно, что бросал их.

Она уже давно не была ребёнком и знала, что связывало мастера Люка с Беном. А ещё она чувствовала, что к ним всем подбиралась Тёмная сторона, опутывавшая Бена. Как тяжело приходилось мастеру Люку, она даже представлять не хотела.

Всё, что она могла сделать ради них, она старалась делать как можно лучше. Помогать другим, проводить с ними как можно больше времени.

Большей частью они медитировали, сосредотачиваясь на Силе, а не на том, что происходило вокруг. Как сейчас. Был поздний вечер, и солнце проникало внутрь Храма сквозь огромные окна. Ясная, тёплая летняя погода только способствовала погружению в состояние покоя.

Ничто не могло предвещать беды.

Зря она об этом подумала.

Вновь появилась Тёмная сторона. Гораздо чернее и отчётливее, чем та, что преследовала Бена. И на этот раз она была совсем рядом. Даже Мина могла это почувствовать. Щупальца страха оплели её, не давая успокоиться. В одну минуту всё, чему учил её мастер Люк, куда-то испарилось.

Резко открыв глаза, она посмотрела на остальных. Они пока не чувствовали приближавшейся угрозы. У неё ещё оставалось время.

— К нам кто-то летит, — проговорила она. — Пойдёмте, скорее.

— Об этой планете никто не знает, — покачала головой Мис’иуол’инэтт, и её красные глаза почти отразили закатные лучи. — Это либо мастер Люк, либо Бен.

— Это Тёмная сторона, — возразила Мина. — Я чувствую это.

— Похоже, о нас узнали, — Сиуоли произнесла это без капли страха в голосе. Однако страх ощущался везде вокруг.

— Что мы будем делать теперь? — почти испуганно спросил Айкромличи. Самый младший из них, тви’лек, ему едва исполнилось пятнадцать. Мастер Люк не успел хорошо обучить его контролю над страхами.

— Вы будете прятаться. Помните ту пещеру, которую нам показывал мастер Люк? С тайным лазом? — Мина думала почти лихорадочно. Само время наступало ей на пятки.

Дружные кивки принесли чувство облегчения.

— Идите туда. Прячьтесь, пока за вами кто-нибудь не придёт. Я. Или Люк. Хорошо? — глаза непроизвольно заметались туда-сюда, осматривая всех остальных.

— Это наш общий бой, — возразила Сиуоли.

— Мы будем мешать друг другу, — послышался голос из тёмного угла. Сохор, получеловек-полумиралуку, вышел к ним, прекращая медитировать. — Должен остаться кто-то один. К тому же, кто-то всё равно будет должен позвать мастера Люка. Для этого нам понадобится сконцентрироваться, а концентрироваться во время боя не очень удобно.

— Это мой долг, — Сиуоли не унималась.

— Может быть. Но твой стиль боя нацелен на долгое нападение, а не на долгую защиту. При всём моём уважении, — Сохор поднял руку. — Мина единственная может удержать того, кто сильнее её.

— С Беном ей это не помогало, — вступил в разговор Кай’дан, человек, чуть младше Мины.

— Бен знает её, — Сохор покачал головой. — Бен владеет Джем Со не хуже мастера Люка. И она может держаться в бою с ним не меньше часа.

Тёмная сторона опутала Мину и сдавила прежде невиданным страхом. А вскоре на горизонте показалась чёрная точка.

— Бегите, — прошептала Мина, — бегите, быстрее, я задержу!

— Пойдёмте, — вторил ей Сохор. — Скорее.

На этот раз все тронулись с места. Только Сиуоли прижала Мину к себе и зашептала слова прощания, прежде чем уйти. Сохор, уведя всех, вернулся. Мина повернулась к нему, смотря в пустые глазницы. Она ощутила уверенность и готовность к бою, которую он передал ей.

— Делай. Никаких попыток, — прошептал он.

— Позаботься о них.

— Позаботимся, — кивнул он и, развернувшись, ушёл прочь.

Мина двинулась к площадке рядом с Храмом, чтобы встретить опасность лицом к лицу.

Быстрым движением руки она проверила, находился ли световой меч у неё за поясом. Убедившись в этом, дотянулась до Силы. Источник Тёмной стороны совсем рядом.

Очень странный источник. Она чувствовала во всём его облике что-то очень похожее на мастера Люка. Это вселяло надежду. Но вместе с тем и страх. Если даже мастер Люк пал на Тёмную сторону, на что могли надеяться они?

Мина с трудом сглотнула. Речь шла даже не об этом. Скорее о том, что им всем следовало делать, если мастер Люк предал учение джедаев, учение, которое сам возродил из пепла?

Найти ответы на эти вопросы она не могла. Но она знала, что сейчас всё это следовало отбросить. Мастер Люк был самым близким другом всем им. Многие из них к нему привязались. Она в том числе. Сейчас это было недопустимо.

Приближавшийся к ней мог вообще оказаться не Люком.

Должен был оказаться не Люком.

Она едва успела отпрыгнуть, когда совсем рядом затрещала очередь из пулемёта. Только сейчас Мина разглядела, на чём он прилетел. Тёмный челнок с двумя огромными крыльями по бокам и одним сверху. Тяжёлого вооружения, искать которое мастер Люк всегда требовал при занятиях на симуляторах, она не заметила.

Медленно Мина отступала под своды храма. Челнок, продолжая стрелять, медленно садился на землю. Наконец опустился трап. Мина высунулась из-за стены и, по-прежнему не доставая оружия, встала напротив выхода. Мастер Люк учил надеяться до конца, пока оставалась хоть какая-то возможность.

Тёмная сторона начала опутывать Мину, пытаясь сдвинуть с места. Мина коснулась Силы, и та вступила в борьбу со своим вечным соперником.

Противник Мины был гораздо могущественнее её, она чувствовала это. Гораздо сильнее, гораздо больше. Но размер не имел никакого значения. На стороне Мины выступала Сила. Не могло быть ничего больше, чем Сила.

Она сделала шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Из-под тени челнока вышла фигура, удивившая Мину. Действительно, размер не имел значения.

Перед ней стоял кто-то, очень отдалённо похожий на человека. Одето это существо (Мина едва ли могла определить пол) было в длинную чёрную полу-кольчугу, полу-плащ. Разглядеть лицо не представлялось возможным. Его закрывала то ли маска, то ли шлем. Она уходила за темя и, вероятно, накрывала всю голову. Даже со столь далёкого расстояния Мина могла увидеть разрезы вдоль и поперёк, превращавшие переднюю поверхность этой брони в подобие решётки. Отдел, закрывавший рот, подбородок и нижнюю часть шеи был окрашен в жёлтый.

Страх — и одновременно его отсутствие, власть над ним. Перед ней определённо находился адепт Тёмной стороны. Даже сама его внешность говорила об этом.

Сделав ещё несколько шагов вперёд, Мина заняла предбоевую стойку Макаши.

Напор Тёмной стороны становился сильнее с каждой следующей секундой. Таинственный враг поднял руку, и она почувствовала, как воздух вокруг её горла начинает сжиматься. Мина впустила Силу, позволяя той ослабить давление вокруг её горла. Рука почти сама потянулась за световым мечом. С трудом двигаясь, Мина повернулась к своему врагу, занимая позицию полной боеготовности.

Он был ниже её на голову. Почти такого же роста, как мастер Люк. Может, чуть ниже, может, чуть выше. Точно Мина не могла сказать. Совсем рядом с мастером Люком стоял только Бен.

И она, один-единственный раз, не больше двух недель тому назад, когда мастер Люк пришёл к ней ночью. Он тогда хотел сказать, что они с Беном улетают.

— Мастер Скайуокер? — крикнула она в последней попытке обнадёжить себя. Вышло только хуже.

— Скайуокера здесь нет? — в голосе врага звучало недоумение. Мина почти прокляла себя в этот момент.

— Он вот-вот вернётся. Я ждала его, — она построила щит вокруг своих эмоций. Враг протянул руку вперёд. Мина ощутила, как сотни игл впиваются в её голову, пытаясь выудить нужную информацию. Сила отражала их, одну за другой.

— Ложь. Иначе бы ты не стала делать этого, — в механическом голосе, звучавшем неестественно утробно и при этом парадоксально мягко, слышались нотки, очень сильно походившие на мастера Люка. — Жаль.

Он остановился, отставил ногу назад, достал световой меч, взял его в обе руки и, слегка наклонив, включил.

— Я не хочу сражаться, — предупредила Мина. Иногда она думала, что Люк зря внушал им всем надежду на искупление любого живого существа. Но избавиться от этого уже не могла.

— Ты мне не нужна, — ответил враг. — Но, раз уж ты здесь, ты умрёшь. Как и все вы.

— Даже если мы сложим оружие? — не оставляла мысль о том, что, возможно, мастер Люк вернётся. Она верила в это.

— Только если вы признаете, что учение вашего мастера ложно, и присоединитесь к Тёмной стороне. Это будет проще всего. Вы сможете. Я верю в это.

Мастер Люк говорил что-то очень похожее. Мастер Люк говорил очень похоже. Но перед ней точно стоял не он. Она могла отбросить все эмоции и сосредоточиться на предстоящем бою.

Страх подступил к горлу.

— Нет, — как можно спокойнее ответила она. К счастью, голос не дрогнул.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Враг шагнул к ней. Она включила световой меч и приняла оборонительную позицию, выставляя оружие перед собой. Фиолетовое лезвие зажглось, устремляясь в воздух.

Несколько минут Мина и враг молча стояли, смотря друг на друга. Тёмная сторона опутывала её, а Сила — отражала эти атаки.

Неожиданно кирпич здания завибрировал. Мина обернулась, не веря своим глазам.

— У меня много времени, — в голосе врага слышалась усмешка. — У тебя тоже. А у твоих друзей, как ты понимаешь, не очень.

Не нужно было хорошо знать Тёмную сторону, чтобы понимать, как её адепты умело играли на чужих чувствах. И, в особенности, привязанностях.

Однако Мина вышла сюда исключительно из-за желания спасти остальных. И теперь делала только то, что должна была. Выигрывала не бой, а время. Она только надеялась, что Сохор уже связался с мастером Люком.

Бросившись вперёд, она прыгнула, взмыв на несколько метров над врагом. Как она и предполагала, тот переключил своё внимание на неё. Хотя бы частично.

Тёмная сторона схватила её и потянула вниз.

— Какая глупая смерть, — её враг почти смеялся.

Она падала очень медленно и не понимала, в чём заключался его план. До той поры, пока он не достал из-за пояса свой световой меч. С щелчком и шипением появились два красных лезвия.

Такого оружия галактика не видела со времён конца инквизитория, и похоже, Мине была уготована участь стать первой жертвой этого меча. Если его не использовали до этого, конечно.

Улыбнувшись одними уголками губ, так, чтобы враг не заметил (строение черепа мон-каламари позволяло это сделать), Мина выключила меч и пристегнула его обратно. После чего позволила Силе отпустить её и бросить прямо во врага.

Мина знала, что он едва успеет приготовиться к её падению. Также она уже знала, что достанет из-за пояса короткий клинок, шото, который каждому из них подарил мастер Люк.

Шото Бена почему-то остался в Храме, когда Люк и Бен улетели. Может, забыли. Этого она сказать не могла.

Точно она знала, что шото зажжётся в нужный момент и столкнётся с лезвием клинка врага. Сама Мина приземлится совсем рядом и второй рукой дотянется до меча. Включит его и нанесёт удар, целясь по ногам. Враг отпрыгнет в сторону, и они снова станут друг напротив друг друга.

Потребовалось чуть больше секунды, чтобы знание стало тем, что действительно произошло.

Выключив шото, Мина пристегнула его обратно к поясу и вернулась в изначальную позицию. Враг снова воздел руки. Храм снова затрясся.

Мина не могла позволить ему обрушиться и похоронить под собой всех. Раскрутив в руках меч, она нанесла точечный удар прямо в плечо врага. Тот его без особых трудов отбил, начиная вращать свой меч перед собой и наступая на неё. Она едва успевала отбивать его атаку.

И тогда наступило время принять в себя Силу. Больше не Мина отражала атаки — её рука мелькала перед ней быстрее, чем глаза могли уследить. Сила в ней с трудом справлялась с потоком ударов, прежде чем почти пронзить врага одним-единственным выпадом, проведённым сквозь целую серию блоков.

Путь Макаши не зря называли путём исаламири. Сила при его использовании изысканно давала отпор сама себе, компенсируя нерасторопность и громоздкость того, кто проводил её в мир.

Враг явно злился. Он атаковал всё яростнее. В один момент он прыгнул на крышу своего челнока. Его руки сверкнули. Мидихлорианы внутри Мины в этот раз действовали ещё быстрее, чем Сила, проводником которой они являлись.

Мастер Люк уже давно учил её отражать молнии Силы с помощью светового меча. И она воспользовалась этим знанием. Разряд отскочил от выставленного вперёд лезвия, уйдя в землю.

Ещё бы он оказался последним.

— Как жаль, — крикнул враг, — так бы ты умерла безболезненно.

Он прыгнул вперёд. Снова попытался ударить её молнией. Мина едва смогла сопротивляться. Сила вокруг неё ослабевала. Вся энергия уходила на то, чтобы отражать молнии. Для парирования выпадов мечом уже приходилось действовать самостоятельно.

Тёмная сторона окружала Мину.

Наконец, враг, выставив руку, сбил её с ног. Следом он одновременно опустил меч и в очередной раз ударил молнией. Сильный разряд пронзил Мину. Она вскрикнула от боли. Даже годы тренировок не могли подготовить к такому. Особенно учитывая то, что мастер Люк их жалел, даже во время обучения на палках не нанося ударов с касанием.

Удар мечом она едва успела отразить. Лезвие её клинка оказалось прямо напротив врага. Последний шанс.

Мина нажала на вторую кнопку на своём мече, и тот резко удлинился. Враг едва успел отскочить. Этого хватило Мине, чтобы встать на ноги и перейти в наступление. Сначала она нанесла прямой удар, затем отвела меч в сторону и провела ряд атак по ногам и рукам врага. Тот едва увернулся.

Бой перетекал в танец, поражение Мины постепенно начинало казаться победой. Она даже подумала, что, возможно, следовало оставить кого-то ещё в засаде. Сейчас можно было бы победить врага.

Радость того, что очень скоро она одолеет врага, наполняла Мину. Она думала, что это похоже на радость боя.

Она ошиблась.

Вдруг Тёмная сторона разорвала связь между ней и Силой. Без этого Мина не смогла провести очередной выпад. Её тут же подбросили в воздух, чтобы следом ударить о землю. Увидев врага, мчавшегося на неё, она выставила меч, пытаясь закрыться. Бесполезно. Он нанёс несколько ударов, каждый сильнее и более молниеносный, чем следующий. Боль пронзила руку ниже локтя, а через секунду обе ладони до запястья обрубками лежали рядом с ней. Меч потух.

Молнии пронзили её.

Она хотя бы чуть задержала его.

— Точно, — вдруг произнёс он, прекращая пытку и поднимая руки вверх. — Ваш Храм теперь мне тоже ни к чему.

Последним усилием она оттолкнула его, но он устоял и, усмехнувшись, вдавил её голову в землю.

Совсем рядом послышался шум турбин.

— Скайуокер, — громко проговорил враг и вновь включил световой меч. Он замахнулся…

Только затем, чтобы едва успеть отразить лавину ударов, которая обрушилась на него. Совсем рядом Мина почувствовала знакомое присутствие в Силе. Мастер Люк.

Она продержалась. Она не подвела его. Она не подвела остальных.

***

Люк старался не думать о том, что Мина сейчас лежала на земле без сознания и с отрубленными руками. Как и о том, через что она только что прошла. Он полностью сосредоточился на бое.

Его глаза не успевали уследить за движениями его собственных рук. Этого не требовалось. Его вела сама Сила.

Соперник сражался Джем Со, смешанным с Ваападом. Люк знал этот стиль. Люк слишком хорошо знал этот стиль. Так сражался он сам. Двадцать лет тому назад. Так сражался его отец. Двадцать пять лет тому назад.

С тех пор он изменился. Его враги — нет.

Люк не знал, уклонялся от его атак ситх или представитель какой-то иной секты или ордена. Он не исключал даже того, что перед ним был тёмный джедай, ещё один уцелевший ученик ещё одного выжившего мастера, не справившийся с собственными эмоциями. Но пока что происхождение соперника ничего и не значило.

Значило только то, что он ощущался в Силе странно. Люк чувствовал странную близость, странную похожесть их друг на друга. Парировав ещё один удар, он отпрыгнул назад, ближе к незнакомому челноку.

— Тебе это не поможет, Скайуокер, — механизированный голос. Похоже, кто-то очень сильно хотел скрыть свою личность. Мысли о Бене или Маре Люк постарался отогнать сразу же.

Враг выставил ногу вперёд, наклонился вперёд и направил меч на Люка. Ещё одна странность. Так можно было сражаться с Дартом Вейдером — так сражаться Люк изначально учил почти всех своих падаванов.

Но против того, кто был равного роста, эта тактика никак не могла сработать. Поэтому Люк сам и занял другую позицию — первую оборонительную. Меч он держал горизонтально, почти на плече.

Чтобы, разбежавшись, ударить наотмашь с одним-единственным намерением — отрубить врагу ноги. Использующие Силу выживали и после куда более страшных ранений. А Люку сейчас нужно было поскорее забрать отсюда падаванов.

И помочь Мине. Если он ещё мог ей помочь.

Он надеялся на это.

Соперник ждал Люка. Оборонялся он хорошо — насколько это вообще было возможно для того, чьей основной формой боя выступала Джем Со Энакина Скайуокера.

Люк давно отказался от неё. Ещё до того, как основать свой орден, он долгое время сочетал разные формы древности с целью улучшить их. Джедаям нужно было меняться, в том числе и в этом аспекте.

Лёгкий стиль боя Люка сочетал в себе радость боя из Ваапада Палпатина, почти неконтролируемую первобытную ярость Шии-Чо и агрессивность Джем Со с предельной концентрацией на Силе Соресу.

Меч в его руках сверкал, нанося удар за ударом, то поднимаясь вверх, то опускаясь вниз и проводя серию выпадов вперёд. Люк просил Силу о помощи, и та не отказывала ему. Её свет и тьма соединялись в нём. Он шёл по самому краю.

Только теперь он начинал понимать, как тяжело приходилось Бену.

Соперник оказался к этому не готов. Он едва успевал отражать удары. Его выпады становились всё хаотичнее и тяжелее. Он начинал отбиваться. И этим только помогал Люку, усиливавшему присутствие движений Шии-Чо в своих движениях.

Первозданная Сила брала верх.

Улучив момент, когда парирующий удар окажется особенно сильным, Люк кувырком откатился в сторону и толкнул противника в сторону леса, скрывавшего храм. Тот, сделав несколько кульбитов в воздухе, приземлился на камни и обмяк.

Не убирая меч, Люк побежал вперёд. Следовало обездвижить соперника, пока тот не пришёл в себя. Потом допросить. И либо отпустить, либо попытаться побороться за него с Тёмной стороной, как Люк годами боролся за Бена. Убийство Люк выходом не считал.

Он привязался к каждому живому существу в Силе и, судя по их многолетней дружбе с Арту, вне её. После такого не могло быть больше никаких смертей. От его руки, во всяком случае.

Вдруг мощный поток Тёмной стороны подхватил Люка и бросил в лес. Он едва успел воспользоваться помощью Силы, чтобы задержать падение. Притянув к себе меч, кинулся вперёд.

Слишком поздно. Челнок взлетел и на полной скорости полетел прочь с планеты.

Тем лучше. Сейчас у Люка было и без того много забот.

— Мина! — крикнул он, подбегая к ней, едва ощущавшейся. Вытащив из кармана комм, он выбрал нужную частоту и заговорил: — Сохор, поднимайтесь, здесь безопасно. Вы нужны мне.

— Мастер Скайуокер, — вмешалась Сиуоли. Говорила она спокойно, но в том, как она подбирала слова, чувствовалось беспокойство. Иногда Люк злился на чисское воспитание видимости выдержки, мешавшее понять, умела Сиуоли контролировать эмоции или нет. — Мина в порядке?

В ней говорили чувство долга и боль от невозможности остаться с боевым товарищем до конца. Люк выдохнул. Придётся работать.

— Она жива, — как-то иначе успокоить Сиуоли он не мог.

— Мы идём, мастер Скайуокер, — спокойно произнёс Сохор.

— Конец связи, — Люк выключил комм и сконцентрировался на Силе, позволяя ей направлять его энергию в сторону Мины.

Ладони наполнились приятным теплом, и вскоре он почувствовал, как уцелевшие мидихлорианы в её теле начинают делиться, увеличивая своё количество. Раны затягивались, кости срастались. Протезы ей он сделает. Позже. Сейчас главное, чтобы она пережила путешествие до Дромунд-Кааса.

— Арту, подготовь «Ястреба»! — крикнул Люк.

В ответ послышался недовольный свист. Арту слишком привык летать на «Икс-винге». Но на «Икс-винге» не поместилось бы тринадцать человек. Особенно учитывая то, что Мине сейчас требовалось много пространства. И много его энергии. Сконцентрировавшись, Люк полностью погрузился в лечение. Он окончательно позволил Силе заменить себя, теряясь во времени и пространстве.

Из этого сосредоточения его вывел голос Сиуоли.

— Мастер Скайуокер? — она даже руку на плечо ему не положила, а он уже почувствовал относительное спокойствие, перераставшее в метель из чувств и переживаний.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, — Люк поднял Мину на руки. Её меч уже болтался у него за поясом. — С ней всё будет в порядке.

— Но… — Сиуоли кивнула на обрубленные руки. Люк покачал головой:

— Поставим протезы. Я же как-то живу. Пойдёмте.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил Сохор.

— Подальше отсюда, — Люк дал понять, что не будет говорить об этом месте, и что у него на это были свои причины. Сила отразилась согласием и принятием.

С Сохором они много спорили. Почти столько же, сколько с Беном. Сохор шёл к Силе, пытаясь понять Тёмную сторону и стать её прямой противоположностью. Люк не мог не ценить этот путь. И только обрадовался, когда Сохор последовал за ним без колебаний. Значит, к чему-то он пришёл.

У них будет время поговорить.

Ведь они спаслись.

Сев за штурвал, Люк несколько минут вспоминал, как именно управлялся «Солнечный ястреб», после чего, переключив нужные тумблеры, поднял корабль на крыло.

Кажется, ему вновь удалось победить Тёмную сторону.

Ненадолго. Она ещё вернётся.

Люк почему-то знал это.

Бен скоро должен был закончить своё обучение. Люку оставалось надеяться, что он успеет оказаться рядом, когда это случится.

***

_Дромунд-Каас, четыре дня спустя_

Этой ночью на Дромунд-Каасе было необычно светло. Звёзды ярко сияли на небосводе, один из трёх спутников сходил с него, второй — только появлялся далеко на западе. Мара стояла на балконе, рассматривая угнанный из ангара собственный корабль, «Саблю Джейд».

Кого-то подвела излишняя самоуверенность. Сзади послышались шаги. Мара развернулась и включила световой меч. Щелчок. Шипение. Фиолетовое лезвие мгновенно осветило всё вокруг. И тогда Мара увидела, кто решил угнать «Саблю Джейд».

Бен.

Этого следовало ждать.

Она не хотела вступать в схватку с ним. Но, похоже, придётся.

— Мара? — спросил он.

— Ты мог хотя бы сказать.

— Ты бы не позволила мне улететь отсюда.

— Конечно, — в догадливости ему было трудно отказать. — Не позволю сейчас.

— Мне нужно это. И нужно сейчас.

— Ты хочешь туда улететь? К чему, Бен?

— Меня зовёт Тёмная сторона. Она говорит, что хочет завершить моё обучение. А моё обучение здесь — завершено. Ты сама это сказала сегодня.

— Ты связался с Люком?

— Люк не поймёт меня, — Бен покачал головой. Мара тяжело выдохнула. Это не будет просто. — Я хочу улететь, пока его нет.

— Я не отпущу тебя.

— Почему?

— Потому что обучение заканчивается только тогда, когда ученик убивает учителя.

— Люк что, специально привёз меня сюда, чтобы убить тебя? — в Бене чувствовался сильный гнев. Мара покачала головой:

— Люк не знает…

— Люк был здесь, — Бен почти рычал от ярости. — Был задолго до меня!

— И улетел отсюда, надеясь, что Тёмная сторона подчинится ему, — Мара старалась говорить как можно спокойнее. — А когда вернулся, мы пытались создать иллюзию того, что приняли его сторону. Как видишь, нам удалось. Люк не знает. Или, — она произнесла чуть тише, уже не так уверенно, — или уже давно догадывался. Но он хотел бы быть здесь, когда всё дошло бы до этого.

— Этого?

— Нас с тобой друг напротив друга. И именно поэтому, Бен, я не могу отпустить тебя сейчас. Я обещала Люку, что когда он вернётся, ты будешь здесь.

— Тёмная сторона зовёт меня сейчас, Мара, — проговорил Бен. Она чувствовала, как огромный Свет в нём борется с Тёмной стороной, — я хочу улететь. Не мешай мне.

— Я должна… — она осеклась. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь. И я добьюсь этого.

— Ты не поможешь мне? — несколько мгновений она стояла молча. Бен из грозного создания Силы превратился в её глазах в обычного человека. Раздираемого изнутри ситхской страстью к могуществу и джедайским нежеланием вредить всему, что стоит у него на пути.

Возможно, Люк разглядел в нём что-то особенное. То, что сейчас увидела Мара. Способность уравновесить свой помысел в Силе и Тёмной стороне одновременно. Равновесие, которое они так долго искали.

Может, наконец, нашли. И, возможно, тут же упустят. Мара слышала шелест голосов Пророков за колоннами. Они пришли посмотреть на низвержение.

— Помочь тебе хотел, — отрезала она, — твой дядя.

— Я не хочу… — казалось, он давился словами. И Мара чувствовала, что он был искренен. Его разрывало.

— Ты не хочешь познать Тёмную сторону? — усмехнулась она.

— Я не хочу убивать тебя, — внезапно конфликт сменился определённостью. Тёмное присутствие победило. — Убить я смогу того, кто меня зовёт. Но ты важна для Люка. Ты нужна ему. Я не хочу лишать его тебя. Без тебя он не сможет идти по своему пути.

Теперь уже её поставили в тупик. Она никогда не смотрела на всё, что происходило за последние недели, с этой точки зрения. Бен, похоже, знал Люка гораздо лучше, чем она. И если ему сейчас можно было доверять, в чём Мара не сомневалась, то Люк действительно чувствовал гораздо больше, чем выражал.

— Мара. Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Бен, почти прося её. Нить Силы, которая так н екстати протянулась между ними, зазвенела и натянулась.

— Нет, — стояла она на своём. Люк не простит её. Вне зависимости от того, на какой стороне она в итоге окажется.

— Тогда ты умрёшь, — все эмоции в нём погасли, кроме ненависти и готовности к бою. Мара построила вокруг себя щит, заглушая их связь.

Меч Бена по-прежнему горел голубым. Он не стал искажать его. Пока не стал.

Страх овладел Марой. На что она вообще рассчитывала? Перед ней стоял один из самых могущественных адептов Тёмной стороны. Она могла рассчитывать в лучшем случае на свой опыт схваток, который с годами растерялся. Крошечная по сравнению с Беном, Мара надеялась на то, что хотя бы задержать его сумеет.

Мечи ударились друг о друга со свистом и жужжанием. Бен отвёл лезвие назад, чтобы тут же попытаться проткнуть её. Мара отклонилась назад, падая на землю и тут же, перекатившись, отразила удар Бена и, вскакивая, нанесла несколько контрвыпадов. Слева, снизу, справа налево и сверху вниз. Бен отразил все их без особых затруднений.

Галактика вокруг переставала существовать. Пророки шелестели всё тише и тише, почти замолкая. Оставались только она и Бен. Лишь Люк незримым светом склонялся над ними. В их мыслях.

— Мара, если ты меня не отпустишь, я уничтожу всё, — он словно искал последний повод не продолжать этот бой.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — не сказать, чтобы Мара его не понимала.

— Мне было видение!

— Это не смешно, Бен, — прыснула она. — Видения Тёмной стороны, как и видения Силы только запутывают тебя. Что именно ты видел?

— Мы с Люком бились на скале. Вы все… все были мертвы! — эмоции Бена проникали под её щит. Она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

— Ты видел, из-за чего? — парировать его атаки становилось всё сложнее.

— Тёмная сторона. Она во мне, всё это время. И она меня никогда прежде не обманывала. Я делал так, как она хотела. И я здесь.

— Не самое лучшее место, — остались только они вдвоём. Вокруг них бушевала буря Тёмной стороны. Мара всё ещё владела Соресу. Палпатин об этом так и не узнал. Как и о записях со схватками Кеноби, которые она выкрала у одного из губернаторов-мятежников.

— Да, это точно, — кивнул Бен. — Но иначе все бы были мертвы ещё раньше.

— Тебя история Дарта Вейдера ничему не научила? Люк тебе её рассказывал?

— Рассказывал, — Бен сражался Нииман, граничившей с Джем Со в нападении и Соресу в обороне. Вот и сейчас он стоял, отставив световой меч вправо от себя, готовясь принять её удар. — И в отличие от Дарта Вейдера, я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы мои видения не стали правдой.

Мара раскрутилась и нанесла ложный удар, целясь в живот Бена, чтобы потом в прыжке провести серию выпадов. Наконец, ударив ногой в плечо, отбросила на землю. Не давая опомниться, приставила меч к шее.

У неё получилось?

— Всё кончено, Бен. Я стою выше тебя.

— Нет, — она почувствовала, как её толкает вперёд.

Бен.

Она выключила свой меч. И только потом поняла, что Бен на самом деле задумал. Он поставил её в безвыходную ситуацию. Либо она убьёт его, либо рухнет на его меч. Она не могла убить его. И Бен добился того, чего хотел.

Она подве…

***

Несколько секунд пронеслись как в тумане. Люк сел — нет, упал, — на колени рядом с Марой. С телом, которое чуть больше минуты назад было Марой. Он опоздал всего лишь на пару минут. Но он всё равно опоздал.

Одежда на груди Мары дымилась. Люк видел отверстие от светового меча. Светового меча Бена.

Всё-таки Тёмная сторона добилась своего. Он не отдал ей своих учеников — она так и не отпустила Бена, как Люк не старался. Он проиграл этот бой. Как джедаи древности разделили мастера Кеноби и папу, так и он сам разделил себя и Бена. И его точно также переиграли. Возможно, такова была судьба всех джедаев. Теперь — до конца времён.

Если бы ещё это сейчас волновало Люка.

Он потерял Бена.

И потерял Мару.

Они даже не попрощались толком. Люк прижимал к груди безжизненное тело Мары, которую он, несмотря ни на что, любил. У него не хватило сил признаться в этом даже самому себе. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы сказать это ей.

Мара умерла, и всё это теперь было бесполезно. Бен пал. Люк сидел на коленях и чувствовал, как не может сдержать боль.

— Прости. Прости, — шептал он.

Только сейчас он заметил, что Бен ещё был здесь. И Бен стоял над ним со световым мечом.

Занимался рассвет. Сумерки превращали небосвод из тёмно-сиреневого в розовый. Как татуинский закат.

Люк смотрел не на Бена. Он смотрел на своих падаванов. Чувствовал их. И знал: они сомневались. Они верили в Силу в нём, в то, что он не поднимет руку на кого-то из них, несмотря ни на что.

Если бы сейчас он потянулся за световым мечом, они могли последовать на Тёмную сторону за Беном. Нельзя было этого допустить. Мару, Люка и Бена не спасёт ничего. Их — что-то ещё могло.

Мара Джейд умерла.

Бен Соло и Люк Скайуокер бились в агонии.

Настало время покончить с этим.

Люк сосредоточил в себе столько Силы, сколько мог. И с его смертью он планировал освободить её взрывом. Бена он избавит от мучений. Себя — от бесцельности жизни. Своих падаванов — от Тёмной стороны.

Мару он уже ни от чего не сумеет избавить.

Но, может, хотя бы соединиться с ней после смерти. Раз здесь не получилось.

Бен всё ещё стоял над ним. Люк чувствовал колебание, сомнение, растерянность. Подавленность. Видел дрожавшие руки. И Силу, пробивавшуюся сквозь Тёмную сторону, не желавшую подчиняться.

Он не сумеет спасти Мару.

Но, возможно, Бен ещё не потерян.

— Бен, — Люк старался говорить твёрдо. Но по щекам текли слёзы, а голос дрожал. — Ты помнишь меня?

Резко натянулась их связь в Силе, которую Люк почти не ощущал за своей скорбью. Глаза Бена, до того светившиеся жёлтым, потемнели, вернув привычный цвет.

Секунда молчания.

Две.

Три.

Щелчок.

Шипение.

Удар металла о камень.

Вспышка Силы.

Люк не видел такой уже много лет.

_Во тьме я иду за светом и нахожу свой путь к началу снова, и снова, и снова._

Саджар Омо

# 

Конец II части


	11. Жизнь

# 

Часть III. Равновесие

_Нет ничего более постоянного, чем Изменение в Волне, и это Изменение — я_

Кен Лю, «Легенды о Люке Скайуокере — Рыбалка в разливе»

## Жизнь

_Нет смерти — есть Великая Сила_

Меч, зазвенев, откатился в сторону. Где-то вдалеке снова зашептались Пророки. Бен не обращал на них внимания.

Он смотрел на Люка, дрожавшего, прижимавшего мёртвую Мару к своей груди, и не знал, что делать и что говорить. Тёмная сторона вокруг него ослабла, он снова приблизился к Силе.

Несколько минут они провели так, молча и не двигаясь. Бен не выдержал первым.

Перед ним сидел больше не старик-джедай, а дядя и учитель, переживавший тяжёлую потерю.

Он так и не поднял руку на Бена. Как и обещал.

— Можно что-то?..

Люк рвано выдохнул, прерывая его. Несколько раз попытался выговорить его имя, заикаясь на первой букве, и только потом, собравшись, заговорил. Твёрдо и уверенно. Бен чувствовал, как скорбь уходит из Люка, уступая место решимости.

— Бен, т… тебе известна трагедия Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого?

— Нет. Ты не рассказывал.

— Мара… — Бен отчётливо слышал полу-вздох, полу-всхлип. Он в первый раз видел Люка настолько раздавленным. — Мара тоже?

— Вы с ней упоминали его, но саму легенду я не знаю, — Бен начинал что-то вспоминать.

— А та сущность Тёмной стороны, которая с тобой говорила?

— Нет, — Бен поёжился. Навязчивое «убей!» по-прежнему эхом отдавалось у него в голове.

— Я догадывался, что нет. Не та история, которую хоть кто-то из них стал бы охотно тебе рассказывать. Папа говорил, что её любил Палпатин. — Бен не перебивал Люка. Лекция по истории была последним, что он хотел бы слушать сейчас. Но Люк хотел, чтобы он её услышал. И Люк явно вспомнил её не просто так. — Дарт Плэгас — владыка ситхов, учитель Палпатина. Он был столь могущественным и мудрым, что мог влиять на мидихлорианы, и с их помощью создавать… — Люк выдохнул, — жизнь. Его власть над Силой оказалась столь велика, что он оберегал своих близких от смерти.

— Можно спасти кого угодно… от смерти? — Бен не верил своим ушам. Не верил тому, что это сейчас говорил Люк, светившийся в Силе готовностью самопожертвования.

— Тёмная сторона открывает дорогу к познанию способностей, которые многие считают неестественными.

— Но себя Плэгас спасти так и не смог, — Бен вспомнил конец этой легенды. — Сколь могущественным он ни был.

— Да. А знаешь, почему? — Люк всё ещё не отпускал Мару.

— Дядя, что ты задумал?

— Когда завершается обучение ситха? И почему мы обращаемся к Тёмной стороне?

— Обучение ситха, — Бен слишком хорошо это помнил, — заканчивается, когда он убивает своего учителя. Любой, кто обращается к Тёмной стороне, хочет могущества и власти.

— Над чем?

— Галактикой или временем.

Люк вдруг улыбнулся.

— Всё, до последнего слова, чушь. Как я раньше не вспомнил? — свободной рукой Люк ударил себя по лбу. — В голокронах Плэгаса это было. Ситхам следует отказаться от убийства учителя и напротив, возжелать сделать его своим первым учеником. Не «я должен убить», Бен, а «я хочу учить».

Но почему тогда?..

— Но Сидиус не разделял эту точку зрения, — Люк опередил его вопрос вслух. — И, как ты помнишь, это привело к его падению. Но Плэгас умер ещё раньше. Он не успел передать свои знания. Вот его главная трагедия. Палпатин потом что-то говорил папе, но на самом деле он убил Плэгаса слишком рано. Он вообще не должен был убивать его.

— А Тёмная сторона? — Бен изменил тему. Он не хотел, чтобы сейчас Люк упрекнул, сказав, что не следовало убивать Мару. Просто потому, что Люк потом сам будет об этом жалеть.

— А Тёмная сторона, Бен, хочет власти над жизнью и смертью. Наше обучение ещё не завершено.

Бен сглотнул. Он понял, чего хотел Люк. Вернуть Мару.

— Ты знаешь, как это делать?

— Плэгас не знал, пока Тёмная сторона его не научила. Мы должны попытаться, Бен, — в голосе Люка слышалась мольба.

Ему невозможно было отказать сейчас. Бен сел рядом, приблизившись к дяде. Мара лежала у них на ногах. Сцепившимися руками они держали её.

Бен осторожно надавил на Силу.

Несколько мидихлориан в теле Мары ещё не умерли.

Целительный поток Света со стороны Люка устремился прямо к ним. Бен привлёк Тёмную сторону к себе, отрезая путь Силе, пытавшейся окончательно покинуть тело.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как им удалось это сделать, Бен не знал. Но когда они закончили, Мара начала оживать.

— Это всё? — удивлённо спросил он.

— Нет. Мы вернули только жизнь Мары, но не саму Мару, — покачал головой Люк. — Продолжай.

Бен надавил на Силу и устремился по потоку времени назад, отрезая абсолютную вероятность того, что мидихлорианы начнут умирать, когда его меч пронзит Мару. Он манипулировал ими, переводя её тело из смерти в смертный сон.

Всё это время Люк лечил их, не прибегая к Тёмной стороне ни на секунду. И всё же они с Беном действовали как единое целое.

Как сама Сила, вне Света или Тьмы.

Бен разрезал ткань Силы, пробиваясь всё дальше и дальше во времени. Мара возникла перед его глазами. Нетронутый, но уже распадавшийся образ её сознания плыл в Силе. Бен понятия не имел, как вернуть его.

Некоторое время он просто держался рядом с ней в этом потоке, погрузившись в воспоминания. О ней и этих двух неделях, что она учила его. О тех связях Силы, которые протянулись между ней и Люком и…

Между ней и самим Беном.

Именно.

Он протянулся к мидихлорианам Мары, натягивая ту слабую нить привязанности, продолжая ту, что связывала его и Люка.

— Бен, — прошептала Мара в Силе. — Люк.

— Мара, возвращайся к нам, — пронеслось сквозь Силу. Это был Люк.

— Люк, ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь? — спросила она, вновь сосредотачиваясь вокруг своих мидихлориан.

— Дядя? — Бен, неожиданно для себя, потерялся в том, что происходило.

— Когда ты пытаешься овладеть Силой, Сила наносит ответный удар, — спокойно произнёс Люк. — Я был готов к этому.

— Ты с ума сошёл, Люк Скайуокер?

— Дядя, не нужно! — Бен крикнул вслух.

Три нити соединились. И мощный поток мидихлориан, искажённых Тёмной стороной, обрушился сквозь Бена на Мару, соединяя её призрака с телом. Бен снова ощутил, как Сила пытается помешать им.

Больше он этого не позволит.

Он встал щитом у неё на пути, уничтожая спокойный поток страстью, которую подкреплял мощью и властью над собой. Мара обретала свои прежние очертания в Тёмной стороне. Люк светился ярче, чем прежде. Бен отбросил Силу.

Он и Люк одержали победу.

Вековые цепи наконец были сокрушены.

Выдыхая, Бен нагнулся, касаясь плеча Люка, обнимая его и Мару. Бен ощутил её ладонь у себя на голове.

Они сидели молча, наслаждаясь тем, что все были живы и находились здесь.

— Бен, ты действительно закончил то, что начал твой дед, — в голосе Люка слышались одновременно гордость, признательность и усилившаяся связь. — Ты сумел уравновесить в себе Свет и Тьму.

— Я знала, что он сможет, — Мара выскользнула из их объятий, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Знала? — непонимающе спросил Люк. Бен посмотрел на Мару и попытался взглядом дать понять, что ей не следовало этого говорить. Она, похоже, не поняла.

— Я знала, что вы меня воскресите.

— И ничего не сказала?

Бен мог понять, почему. Он свой путь Пророка едва успел начать, но уже знал, что знание будущего было далеко не тем же самым, что знание о будущем. Мара могла до первой секунды своей новой жизни не догадываться о том, что сама предопределила в одну из своих медитаций. И вспомнить об этом только сейчас.

В голове всё это укладывалось тяжело. Каково сейчас приходилось Люку, Бен и думать не хотел.

— Я не могла сказать. Это бы изменило всё. Тогда умерли твои ученики, ты пал на Тёмную сторону и потянул Бена за собой. Вместе вы уничтожили нас. И не вернули меня. Бен сбежал к той сущности, ты… ты бросился со скалы на Эч-То. Без тебя галактика погрузилась в тьму и хаос, Люк. Я не могла этого допустить. Даже если ценой была моя жизнь.

— Я понимаю, — Люк кивнул.

Сила оглушала болью. Гнева Бен почему-то не чувствовал. Ни толики обиды. Но боль. Боль была по-настоящему нестерпимой.

— Люк, — прошептала Мара.

— Дядя, — Бен вторил за ней.

— Да, простите, — Люк сделал глубокий вдох и закрылся в Силе от них.

Из углов послышалось: «Ты подвела нас», «Наше предсказание не сбылось из-за него», «Теперь мы обречены», «Теперь мы должны вернуться на старый путь», «Убить их всех», «Не дайте им уйти!».

— Вы не помогли ей. Вы бросили её, — Люк вышел на центр зала, рукой давая Маре и Бену сигнал оставаться на месте. — Вы дали ей умереть!

Боль снова вспыхнула. Бен схватил Мару, попытавшуюся подойти к Люку, за руку и посмотрел так внимательно, как только мог. Она наклонила голову и отошла чуть за него. Он держал её ладонь в своей, не отпуская. Он остался единственным, кто мог сейчас поддержать её. Люку было бы слишком тяжело.

Не то, чтобы Бен его не понимал.

Нить между Беном и Марой снова натянулась. Он не верил в это. Он только что её убил.

— Ты только что меня воскресил. Прекрати путать прошлое и будущее, Бен, — послышался шёпот за спиной.

— Предательство — путь Тёмной стороны, — заговорил кто-то из Пророков в полный голос. Стены затряслись.

— Вы ещё и оправдываетесь? — голос Люка громом разнёсся по залу. Бен никогда не видел своего дядю в таком состоянии.

В следующую секунду Пророков подбросило и ударило о стены. Всех сразу. Сила ярким светом разлилась вокруг.

— Никогда не попадайтесь мне больше, — Люк развернулся.

«Видишь, если ты что-то сделаешь неправильно, то с тобой будет то же самое. Он ведь обещал у них учиться, обещал, что откажется от Тёмной стороны. Присоединись ко мне, юный Бен Соло», — вновь раздался тихий, вкрадчивый, ласковый голос. Тёмная сторона.

Бен видел смерть Мары, видел Люка, заносившего над ним меч, видел отказавшихся от него мать и отца.

Больше его этим не возьмёшь.

«Мой самый талантливый ученик».

Никогда.

«Идеальное создание Силы, которое может пользоваться и Светом, и Тьмой».

Ни за что.

«Ты подчинишься мне. Ты будешь называть меня… мастер».

Не в этот раз, Тёмная сторона.

«Тогда…»

— Убирайся. Прочь! — крикнул Бен, отталкивая сущность от себя.

— Попался, — проговорила Мара, подпитывая в Бене атакующую мощь Тёмной стороны.

— Они не оставят нас в покое, — Люк поддержал его почти тут же.

«Вы пожалеете об этом», — прошептала сущность. И через миг исчезла.

Бен не сразу понял, что быстрыми шагами к нему направлялся Люк. Только когда услышал его голос.

— Бен, пойдём. Ты закончил своё обучение.

В Силе снова начала ощущаться сильная боль. Мара. Не прошло нескольких секунд, как Люк, обойдя Бена, вспыхнул горечью в ответ.

— Ты подумала, я оставлю тебя им?

Облегчение. Благодарность.

Принятие и скорбь в ответ.

— На секунду. Люк, я…

— Я уже два раза бросил тебя. В первый ты поддалась Тёмной стороне, во второй ты умерла. Мара, я больше не могу тебя терять. Я устал, — он покачал головой, и Бен увидел, что глаза Люка всё ещё блестели. Ослеплявшая боль говорила сама за себя. — Делай, что хочешь.

— Я полечу с вами.

— Как скажешь. Мара, я, — он обернулся, — я рад.

Мара ограничилась кивком.

— Я тоже, — подтвердил Бен, ведя Мару за собой к «Ястребу», нависшему над «Саблей Джейд» и выбросившему трап прямо к балкону Храма.

***

Бен сидел в своей каюте над древней книгой, содержавшей учение, кажется, Предков Мау. Несколько часов назад они с Люком довели Мару до её каюты. Потом прошли до кабины пилота, где Люк остался проверять системы корабля. Бен пошёл к себе и с тех пор пытался понять, что произошло с того момента, как Люк вернулся на Дромунд-Каас.

Они воскресили Мару.

Они совершили самый тёмный из возможных поступков. Люка он обратил полностью к Силе, а Свет в Бене обрёл большее могущество, чем раньше.

Почему? Бен понятия не имёл. Он мог только догадываться.

Что двигало Тёмной стороной? Желание власти и могущества.

Что двигало Люком и Беном?

Что двигало Беном? Желание помочь Люку и вернуть Мару. Готовность встретиться с Силой лицом к лицу и победить её. Бен знал, что Сила может убить и его, и даже Люка, если они перейдут границу. Он пошёл на это самопожертвование. Не ради себя — но ради Мары и, в особенности, ради Люка.

Лишь то, что воскрешение само по себе было ритуалом Тёмной стороны, не вернуло его обратно к Силе.

Он застыл на самой границе между тем, где Сила становилась светом, и тем, где Тёмная сторона превращалась во всего лишь тьму. На клинке мастера Ваапада. Он обрёл равновесие, к которому так стремился. Люк оказался прав.

Если бы после этого Бену стало хоть немного легче. Куда следовало идти дальше? Как поступать? Чем руководствоваться? Учителей равновесия не знали ни он, ни Люк, ни Мара. Они надеялись, что Бен сам придёт к этому состоянию.

Он пришёл. Но вопросов у него не убавилось. Он ступил на территорию, где прежде долго не задерживался никто. Сам же собирался пробыть здесь как можно дальше. Для этого ему придётся ответить на все свои вопросы.

И в первую очередь, на самый главный.

Бен открыл книгу на страницах, посвящённых поиску равновесия. Взял заботливо прикреплённую кем-то к обороту ручку и написал на полях одно-единственное предложение.

 


	12. Надежда и отчаяние

Открыв глаза, Бен покачал головой и осмотрелся. Каюта. Они летели куда-то очень далеко. Интересно, куда.

Поднявшись с места, он, проверив световой меч, вышел из каюты и направился в кабину пилота.

Дядя Люк сидел, откинувшись в кресле, с закрытыми глазами. Рядом неподвижно стоял Арту, едва подававший признаки жизни. Лишь когда Бен подошёл к ним, он загорелся красным.

Он злился. Не требовалось слышать гневный писк, чтобы понять это. Бен сел рядом, скрестив ноги и протянувшись рукой к Арту. Тот переключил один из своих индикаторов в жёлтый и протянул манипулятор. Бен накрыл его своей ладонью и пожал плечами. Ещё одна панель зазеленела. Бен прижал Арту к себе, погладив по куполу.

Семейная тяга к механике проявилась в нём не так сильно, как в Люке. Он очень любил летать на «Соколе», иногда даже копался в нём. Но особого удовольствия никогда от этого не получал.

Но к Арту или Трипио это не относилось. За все эти долгие годы он успел привязаться к ним, как будто они были его настоящими друзьями. Они и были ими. Арту стал частью Люка в его глазах, а Трипио — частью мамы. Как Чуи — частью папы.

Бен прекрасно понимал, почему злился Арту. Бен почти поднял руку на его мастера. Почти убил Люка.

Этого никогда не повторится.

Он посмотрел в визуальные сенсоры Арту и прошептал в звуковые: «Я бы не сделал этого».

— Старик, — послышался голос Люка. Спокойный и уверенный, пусть слегка уставший. — Оставь.

Сигнал понимания и подчинения. Через секунду — радость воссоединения. Бен улыбнулся и ещё раз погладил его, после чего поднялся и опустился в кресло второго пилота.

Давно он здесь не был.

Дверь открылась. Люк обернулся. Бен последовал его примеру.

— Мастер Скайуо… — Сиуоли осеклась. Бен почувствовал сдерживаемый изо всех сил гнев рядом. И вместе с ним непонимание.

— Что-то случилось? — Люк засветился, выражая поддержку. И ей, и ему.

— Мы в порядке. Я просто хотела знать…

— О Мине? — спросил Люк.

— Что случилось с Миной? — Бен едва удержал себя от того, чтобы вскочить и броситься к Сиуоли.

Мина была его полной противоположностью. Полностью верной Силе, преданной Люку и его учению до конца. Они много спорили, часто не соглашались. Но всё же — всё же Мина была ему дорога. Как и все те, с кем вместе он учился.

Только бы…

— Тёмная сторона, — отрезала Сиуоли. Люку всё-таки придётся работать над её способностью подавлять эмоции. Или отдать в обучение Маре, раз уж она всё равно полетела с ними.

— Бен, проследи за кораблём, — тихо, поднимаясь с кресла, произнёс Люк. — Сиуоли. Я чувствую в тебе гнев.

— Мастер Скайуокер, он чуть не убил вас! Он пал, я чувствовала это! — она сорвалась. Бен наклонил голову. Точно Маре.

— Дотянись до Силы. Разве ты не чувствуешь?

— Если не сейчас, он может упасть позже. Вы же говорили, такое может произойти.

Раньше Бен спросил бы, не о нём ли и говорилось раньше. Однако сейчас привязанность к Люку с лёгкостью подавила гнев, и равновесие даже не поколебалось.

— Всё худшее уже произошло, — Люк говорил тихо и уверенно. Бен снова видел своего учителя, спокойного, как и обычно. — И он вернулся. Больше он не падёт.

Слабый свет коснулся Бена, поддерживая его. Бен ответил, протянувшись Силой в ответ.

— Сиуоли, — продолжил Люк в ответ на молчание, — не злитесь на него. Он не виноват. В случае с Миной — точно.

— Если бы не он…

— Сиуоли, это не он прилетел на эту планету, и это не он отрезал Мине руки, — Люк покачал головой, и Бен вздрогнул. Что? — Это я, торопясь, увёз его и не успел забрать вас, когда прилетел… тот, кто прилетел. Если хочешь кого-то винить — вини меня. Я это заслужил. Хорошо?

— Простите, мастер Скайуокер, — Сиуоли опустила глаза. Бен моргнул. Как Люку это удалось?

Глупый вопрос. Бен слишком хорошо знал ответ на него. Это виноватое и беззащитное выражение лица вернуло его с Тёмной стороны. И наверняка сделало то же самое с Дартом Вейдером.

Люк сдержанно кивнул. Так требовала бы поступить культура чиссов. Но ничто не помешало Люку устремить свой свет к Сиуоли, поддерживая её так, чтобы внешне это казалось незаметным.

— Протез заказан. Оборудование, чтобы установить его, есть на «Ястребе». Я надеюсь, что не больше недели.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Сиуоли.

— Я делаю всё, что могу. Просто не всё в моих силах, — Люк развёл руками.

— Мастер, — Сиуоли ещё раз склонила голову и вышла.

— Падаван, — Люк ответил ей тем же. На несколько секунд в каюте установилась тишина.

Бен нарушил её:

— Дядя?

— Бен? — Люк развернулся к нему.

— Куда мы летим?

— Эч-То.

— Эч-То?

Бен вздрогнул. Он вспомнил пророчество Мары. Вспомнил собственное видение, где Люк сам бросился со скалы, на которой они бились.

— Я не собираюсь, Бен. Я не брошу вас. Ни тебя, ни Лею, ни Хана. Ни Мину, ни Сиуоли, никого. Не волнуйся.

Успокаивало слабо, но Бен верил Люку.

— Зачем мы туда летим? Там же всего лишь первый храм джедаев?

— И щит Силы, благодаря которому об Эч-То почти никто не знает. Под ним ещё первые джедаи скрывались от Бесконечной империи. Там вы будете в безопасности.

— Даже со мной? Дядя, он же…

— Даже с тобой. Бен, — Люк выдохнул. — Это прошло. Это закончилось. Прошлому — прошлое. Мы должны выучить этот урок и идти дальше. Один раз джедаи уже остановились. Ты знаешь, к чему это привело.

Бен не чувствовал ни толики сомнения по отношению к себе. Только неизменные уверенность и поддержку. Он не мог поверить в это.

— И чуть было не привело во второй раз, — произнёс он, почувствовав в Люке лёгкую боль.

— Не привело, — тот ответил почти холодно.

— Я чуть не убил тебя, — Бен почувствовал комок в горле.

— Не убил.

— Почему ты даже меч не поднял? Там были они, — Бен кивнул в сторону двери, намекая на других падаванов. — Я бы мог действительно убить их всех.

— Я не мог убить тебя, Бен, — голос Люка дрогнул. Арту пискнул, толкнувшись о его кресло. Бен медленно поднялся с места и подошёл к нему. Сел, скрестив ноги. Положил руки Люку на колени, взял его ладони в свои. Поднял голову, смотря прямо в глаза.

— Но ты же бился с дедом. И ты говорил, что убил бы его, не вернись он с Тёмной стороны.

— Это прошлое, Бен. Всё изменилось. Тёмная сторона изменилась, Сила изменилась, я изменился. Эта неделя, которую мы с тобой учились у Мары… Я понял, что никто не может упасть на Тёмную сторону окончательно. Во всех есть свет. Просто не всем удаётся открыть его в себе. Раньше я верил в отца. Теперь, — Люк грустно улыбнулся, слегка поводив пальцами по ладони Бена, — я верю во всех вас. Чтобы вы сами не считали.

— Я был там, — прошептал Бен. — Тёмная сторона захватила меня. Я отказался от тебя, — снова боль, будто он всё-таки ударил Люка мечом. — И потом… Потом ты пробился сквозь это. Ты даже не пытался давить на мою привязанность.

— Это был твой выбор. Бен, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я готовился к взрыву Силы, если бы ты меня убил.

Раньше бы Бен вспыхнул от ярости. Но сейчас — всего лишь спокойно кивнул. Он знал, почему Люк так сделал.

— То есть, у тебя всё-таки был план, как спасти их?

— И, — Люк кивнул, — план, который бы дал возможность тебе спастись даже в самый последний момент. Бен, — протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы, — никто не потерян. И уж точно никто не потерян навсегда. Я верил в это, когда пытался вернуть папу. Я надеялся на него до последнего. Теперь я, похоже, надеюсь до последнего на всех.

— Даже на Мару? — Бен пожалел о том, что сказал это, в ту же секунду.

— Даже на Мару, — боль в Силе заныла в полную мощь. Мастер Скайуокер ушёл. — Особенно на Мару.

Бен приподнялся и положил ладонь Люку на плечо. Тот слабо кивнул.

— Ты будешь заниматься с нами на корабле?

— Когда Мина придёт в себя. Завтра, может, послезавтра.

— Я пойду к ней.

— Попробуй, — Люк всем своим видом дал понять, что не стоит. — Но осторожнее с остальными, хорошо?

— Я постараюсь. Ты уже был у Мары?

— Она спала.

— Зайдёшь к ней потом?

— Да, — вновь неуверенность.

— Зайди. Ты же видишь…

— Да, — на лице Люка читалась борьба. В Силе он скрывал себя, и Бен предпочёл не бередить эту рану.

— Хорошо, — он уже собрался выйти.

— Бен, — Люк окликнул его. — Если что…

— Ты тоже, — кивнул он и, улыбнувшись, вышел. Развернулся и направился в сторону каюты, в которой разместили Мину.

***

С Миной они так и не поговорили. Она сидела на койке, медитируя, полностью погрузившись в себя. Бен не стал её тревожить, а вместо этого направился к источнику саднящей боли в Силе. Одинокому, почти в самом хвосте корабля. Он знал, кто был там.

— Можно? — спросил он, нажав на кнопку рядом с каютой. Голосовая связь.

— Бен? Заходи, конечно, — голос производил более гнетущее впечатление, чем облик Мары в Силе. Бену захотелось поддержать её. Так — он осознал это спустя несколько секунд — он теперь реагировал на чужую боль рядом.

— Мара… — он застыл на входе.

Она лежала на кровати, смотря в потолок с самым бесцельным выражением лица, какое он только мог представить. Это по-настоящему ужасало. Мара, железная и несгибаемая Мара. В таком состоянии.

Бен протёр глаза.

— Что?

— Ты видишь себя вообще?

— Бен, куда мы летим? — устало и почти обречённо спросила она.

— На Эч-То, — холодно ответил он, стараясь накрыть её в Силе. Люк наверняка чувствовал и без того. А остальным было ни к чему.

Не получалось. Мара будто стала сильнее, когда они с Люком воскресили её. Учитывая то, сколько Люк отдал ей мидихлориан, даже неудивительно.

— Отлично. На Эч-То есть скалы. Можно будет броситься вместо Люка, — Мара вздохнула.

— Мара, какого криффа происходит? — Бен, уже не выдерживавший, сделал несколько шагов, подходя к ней на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— А что?

— Ты не можешь себя так вести. Всё, что я о тебе знаю, говорит мне об этом. Ты это понимаешь?

— Да, — Мара уверенно кивнула. — Но, Бен, — она улыбнулась и подошла ближе к иллюминатору, — не забывай, что я только что вернулась из Силы. Я первая за десятки лет. И, если я правильно помню, одна из первых в истории, кто сохранил рассудок. — Она всмотрелась в гиперпространство вокруг них. — То, что я не в себе… это, наверное, почти нормально.

— Это не должно быть нормально, — Бен развернулся к ней, становясь чуть позади.

— Не должно быть. Ничего из того, что случилось сегодня и вчера, не должно быть. Я подвела вас, — она прислонилась головой к транспаристилу. — Всех.

— Чем? — Бен едва мог умерить свой гнев. 

— Я не защитила Палпатина. Потом не защитила Джерека. Потом не сумела удержать Люка. Я даже тебя не смогла научить быть Пророком до конца. Это сделал, — она то ли усмехнулась, то ли всхлипнула, — Люк. Да даже Пророков я подвела. Я обещала привести их к могуществу… А что получилось? Ничего, Бен.

— Прекрати, — оборвал он её.

— Почему? — она развернулась к нему. Глаза почти не покраснели. Хотя бы внешне она старалась оставаться собой.

— Потому что ты всё сделала правильно! — выпалил Бен, стараясь держать себя в руках. Получалось плохо.

— Что я сделала правильно? — Мара повысила голос следом. Уверенность возвращалась к ней. Бен чувствовал это и едва мог сдержать улыбку радости.

— Если бы не ты, я бы не стоял сейчас перед тобой. Я бы убил дядю там. Мара, мне было очень тяжело. Когда я тебя убил, я почти сломался. Только поэтому дядя смог вернуть меня. Мара, без тебя он бы не справился. Без тебя бы не справился я. Ты спасла нас, — он моргнул и улыбнулся ей. — Мара, ты нужна нам.

Несколько секунд она молчала, а потом слабо заговорила:

— Хорошо. Я буду здесь. Бен. Скажи, это правда?

— Правда. И мне, и ему. Он не говорит, но…

— Я понимаю, — Мара едва заметно улыбнулась. — Спасибо, Бен.

Она сделала полушаг. Он обнял её, прижав к себе и тихо прошептав:

— Мара, прости. Я должен был держать Тёмную сторону под контролем. Не поддаваться ей

Она слегка надавила ногтем на его шею.

— Замолчи. Это прошлое. Ты должен позволить прошлому умереть. Убить его, если понадобится. Ты вернул меня, это самое главное. Люк жив, ты здесь. Всё хорошо, Бен.

Он опустил голову, зарываясь носом в её волосы. Несколько минут они стояли, молча смотря в иллюминатор.

— С тобой не остаться? — спросил он.

— Нет. Спасибо, — вновь улыбнулась она, посмотрев на него и разомкнув объятья.

— Тогда я…

— Если хочешь, — Мара пожала плечами.

Кивнув, он вышел из комнаты.

***

Вернувшись за стол, Бен посмотрел на всё ещё открытую книгу.

«Что есть равновесие Силы?».

Свет был верой в будущее. Тьма постепенно вела к бессмысленности всего. И с равновесием всё пока что оказывалось совсем просто. Первый ответ Бен уже знал.

_Миг между надеждой и отчаянием_


	13. Действие и покой

— Закончили на сегодня, — произнёс Люк. — Вопросы? Пока нет? Уверены? — ученики молчали, мотая головами. Даже Сохор. Значит, действительно не было. — Я всем сказал, над чем работать?

— Мастер Скайуокер? — поднял руку Айкромличи.

— Отдыхаешь. Можешь потренироваться со световым мечом, если считаешь нужным, — тот в этот день сумел не просто подчинить себе страх, но справиться с ним. Самое главное испытание оказалось пройдено. Люк мог только радоваться этому. — Все? Ни о ком не забыл?

Он оглядел их. Почти дети, которых он когда-то давно начал учить, стали взрослыми. У них никогда не было семьи (не считая Бена): Люк, в отличие от джедаев прошлого, подбирал только сирот. Он не хотел лишать детей семьи, как лишили его отца. Они сами стали друг для друга семьёй.

Люк мог только надеяться, что Бена в эту семью снова примут, как уже принял он, избавившись от предрассудков прошлого. Джедаи наконец-то изменились.

— Тогда, — ощутив в Силе безмятежность, добавил Люк, — приступайте. Да пребудет с вами Сила.

Он попятился спиной, ласково смотря в ответ на их улыбки, излучая поддержку и уверенность в них.

И вместе с этим пряча как можно сильнее и дальше собственную слабость. Люк старался контролировать эмоции при учениках. Но долго делать этого не мог. Каждый день ему приходилось проводить часы в попытках медитации, чтобы обрести покой.

Люк не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал себя так. Наверное, на Дагоба, когда чувствовал, что Хану и Лее грозит опасность, но слишком долго не мог улететь, потому что не завершил обучение. Тогда решение было простым — улететь на Беспин, чтобы сразиться с Дартом Вейдером.

Даже оно привело к тому, что Люку отрубили руку, а Хан оказался в карбоните.

Теперь же простого решения не было.

Войдя в свою каюту, Люк сел на кровать и, скрестив ноги, коснулся Силы. Она, в этот раз даже не задержавшись, мгновенно придала ему ощущение единства. Не гармонии, не равновесия — просто единства. Этого хватало ему последние двадцать лет. Только это и позволяло ему не пасть на Тёмную сторону.

Это — и, как выяснилось, его привязанность. То, что должно было отвратить его от пути джедая, его спасло. Мастер Йода был прав, когда прощался с ним на Эндоре. Джедаям следовало измениться. Перестав ограничивать свою любовь к близким, Люк нашёл новый путь.

Этот путь — только сейчас он начинал понимать — спас Мару и его самого, когда Люк устроил резню Пророков, свергнув Джерека. Тогда Люк подумал, что эмоции, напротив, мешают быть джедаем.

Почему-то он на два десятка лет углубился в изучение никому не нужных старых манускриптов и забыл о том, что только привязанность к отцу и упрямое желание спасти его, основанное только на чувствах, сделали его рыцарем-джедаем.

Бен ему напомнил об этом. Люк почти потерял его, почти потеряв себя, свою сущность, то, что сделало его тем, кто он есть на самом деле. Если бы в последний момент он обо всём этом не вспомнил. Если бы всё-таки не остался самим собой в конце концов.

Даже представлять, что могло бы случиться тогда, Люк не хотел. Чтобы тогда случилось. С галактикой, Беном, Леей, Ханом, остальными. Его учениками. Той девушкой, которую он ещё не знал. О себе, Люк был уверен, времени думать у него не осталось бы.

Дрожь пробежала по спине, и он вздрогнул.

Он знал, что случилось бы.

Его видение сбылось. Логичный, но оттого не менее страшный исход.

Сила отбросила Люка. Как и всегда. Когда он не должен был сражаться с кем-то, когда он не защищал и не спасал кого-то, когда он просто задумывался.

В последний раз ему удавалось медитировать на Эндоре. На рассвете дня после битвы, после того, как Люк освободил отца. Он лежал рядом с почти спящими Ханом и Леей, чуть ли не купаясь в их любви. Спокойствие, любовь, привязанность, эмоции: всё сплелось тогда воедино, и Люк обрёл покой в первый раз в своей жизни.

С тех пор ему никогда это не удавалось. Только совсем ненадолго он достигал этого состояния, чтобы следом быть выброшенным из него. Гармония казалась для него совершенно недостижимой.

Ему суждено было вечно сражаться за это равновесие в своей душе. Он чувствовал это.

Постоянная битва с Тёмной стороной в себе и в других стала его предназначением с тех самых пор, как он увидел сообщение от Леи на Татуине. И это уничтожало самую возможность для него остаться хоть ненадолго в состоянии покоя.

Люк не уставал. Он чувствовал в себе силы бороться до самого своего конца. Любовь и привязанность давали ему необходимую энергию. Он боялся только одного.

Рано или поздно он мог стать джедаем древности. Тем самым неудачником-учителем, о котором говорила Мара, о которых столько раз он слышал от Беру в таком количестве легенд, сказок и мифов, что всерьёз задумывался о том, что они могли существовать. Но едва не убедился в этом на собственном примере столько лет спустя.

А дорога оказалась настолько коротка, что он прошёл по ней, задумавшись только в самом конце. На секунду отказаться от любви в пользу разумного и простого, но жестокого и холодного решения.

На секунду потерять эмоции, на секунду отказаться от чувств. Люк знал, что в этом заключался путь джедаев древности.

Йода на Эндоре сказал ему, что древности пришла пора отправиться на покой. Жаль, что он не успел это сказать Бену, когда тот был ещё джедаем. Тогда это могло бы предотвратить многое. Сейчас они уже снова поняли это вдвоём.

Жаль, что его учителя потом покинули его, чуть не позволив совершить все те же самые ошибки, что и они. Люк выдохнул. Он уже не злился на них. Прошёл почти месяц. И Йода один раз даже соизволил к нему явиться. Когда Люк сам принял почти правильное решение. В той ситуации, наверное, лучшее. Спасибо, наверное, Силе.

Гудок. Два.

Кто-то решил прийти к нему. Люк постарался сосредоточиться.

Рядом появился кто-то могущественный, чья боль Тёмной стороной разрезала Силу вокруг. Связь внутри Люка натянулась. Он узнал это присутствие.

— Мара, — проговорил он.

— Люк, — она вошла и быстро приблизилась к нему.

— Что с тобой? — в Силе ощущалось страшное отчаяние, граничившее с желанием смерти.

— Люк, — она набрала воздух, а потом выпалила. Он заметил, как её глаза покраснели: — Мне плохо.

Это напугало его только сильнее. Мара, которую он достаточно хорошо знал, никогда бы не пожаловалась на своё самочувствие. Даже ему, даже если бы умирала.

Она ни за что не стала бы так открываться в Силе. Даже ему.

— Сядешь?

Она молча прошла к нему и села рядом, закрыв лицо руками и шумно выдохнув. Боль становилась только сильнее.

День назад он бы сидел рядом, не говоря ни слова. Мысль о том, что даже тогда он мог не впустить её, показалась ему сейчас по меньшей мере совершенно дикой. Злиться — одно. Намеренно причинять боль куда сильнее, чем она уже испытывала, он бы не стал.

Ни ей, ни кому бы то ни было ещё.

Положив руку ей на плечо, он, набравшись смелости, спросил:

— Мара, что с тобой творится?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотала она сквозь ладони так, что он едва разобрал слова, — раньше такого не было. Я даже не знаю, что делать. Это эмоции, Люк. С каждым днём мне всё труднее их подавлять. Я с трудом успокаиваюсь.

Тёмная сторона сжигала её изнутри. Уже больше двадцати лет. Практически столько, сколько Люк её вообще знал. Он оставил её такой тогда, он видел её такой сейчас.

— Я тоже, — он опустил голову и тяжело выдохнул, — я тоже не понимаю. Раньше мне было проще. Отрешиться от привязанностей — и всё. Сейчас… сейчас не получается. Я как будто сквозь песчаную бурю иду и не могу найти ни камня, за которым можно было бы укрыться. Мара, я потерял покой. Я даже медитировать не могу.

— Не ты один, — она посмотрела прямо на него, и сложно было не заметить то, как сильно её глаза покраснели. — Люк, может, попробуем вместе?

— Мара…

В прошлый раз у них получилось плохо. Из-за слишком сильной их связи в Силе Люк зашёл слишком далеко. Он увидел сознание Мары, всю её боль, которую она копила годами и которую не позволяла никому увидеть.

Всё бы было хорошо, не попытайся он её утешить, направив свой Свет. Она почувствовала это и отбросила его от себя.

Тогда Люк ощутил, что Тёмная сторона ещё не окончательно ушла от него. Он ушёл в медитацию, создав бродившую по замку проекцию. Которую Мара убила. Он подвёл её, она предала его следом. И он пал на Тёмную сторону.

Меньше всего Люку хотелось бы повторить это в очередной раз. Попытаться навязать ей свой Свет, забраться туда, куда не следовало. Снова потерять её, уже живую. Уже, возможно, навсегда.

— Люк, ты и так меня сейчас насквозь видишь, — она открылась в Силе, и он почувствовал всё то, к чему раньше его и близко не подпускали. Боль. Страх подвести. Предательство. Жертвенность, светившаяся Силой сквозь Тёмную сторону.

— Мара, ты хочешь этого? — он чуть нагнулся к ней.

— А у меня есть выбор? — она резко повысила голос, и Люку стоило больших усилий не отпрянуть. Подавить чувство вины оказалось ещё тяжелее. — Я себя вернула?

— Я встал на пути у Бена и пожертвовал собой ради меня? — он старался говорить как можно спокойнее. Выходило плохо. — Когда единственным, кто был нужен мне, был я? Мара, я боролся за папу. Я не смог его вернуть. Я до сих пор не могу. Мара, я боролся за Бена, я его к тебе привёл, только чтобы он не пал окончательно. Ты же не думала, что я бы не поборолся за тебя?

— Я знала, Люк. Но в видениях всё было… немного не так.

— В видениях всегда немного не так. Ты же это знаешь.

— Я владела будущим двадцать лет. Я думала, что смогу контролировать его вечно. Но…

— Когда ты пытаешься подчинить себе Силу, Сила наносит ответный удар, — Люк покачал головой. — Это даже не джедайский кодекс, Мара. Это предостережения ситхов.

— Я думала, это всё осталось в прошлом. Что я смогла всё изменить. Хотя бы для себя, — прошептала она, по-прежнему смотря ему в глаза. — Хотя бы для нас троих.

— И ты сделала это, — Люк подался вперёд, почти касаясь своим лбом её лба. — Бен стал тем, кем ему было суждено стать.

— А мы с тобой? — тоскливо спросила она.

Боль, страх, отчаяние. Неизменные спутники Тёмной стороны били по ней, а следом — и по нему.

— А мы с тобой… Я не знаю, — он пожал плечами.

В глазах у неё что-то блеснуло. Он едва успел задержать дыхание. Их восстановившаяся связь усиливала в нём ощущения её чувств.

— Люк, — она взяла его пальцы в свои ладони. Он осторожно накрыл их, — давай.

Не затягивая, он потянулся к Силе, чувствуя, как рядом начинает бушевать Тёмная сторона. Мара никогда не была столь могущественна, как сейчас.

Связь между ними натягивалась и колебалась. То Мара наседала на него, то он, напротив, забирался слишком далеко и тут же отступал. Он не хотел нести ей свой Свет, в котором она никогда не нуждалась.

Ни в то время, когда он только прилетел на Дромунд-Каас в первый раз и сразу же оказался вынужден вступить с ней в схватку, ни в то время, когда она избавилась от своего старого проклятья, а он воспринял это как предательство и падение. Ни тогда, когда они оба не могли прийти в себя после резни, которую устроил Люк.

Сейчас всё было совсем не так. Сейчас он был ей нужен. Он чувствовал, как она не могла подчинить свои эмоции без него.

Не могла обрести покой.

Точно.

Люк направил свою собственную отрешённость к ней, окружая её Тёмную сторону своей Силой, формируя щит. Шторм эмоций успокаивался, превращая облик Мары в грозное, но уже спокойное море.

Потянувшись к нему, Люк ощутил, как ему чего-то не хватает. Все эти двадцать с лишним лет он упорно пытался отогнать от себя все свои эмоции. И сейчас, когда они были так ему нужны, он едва мог что-то почувствовать.

Тьма вырвалась из-под его щита, поднимаясь фонтаном и падая поверх, сдерживая уже его боль. Он коснулся её — и что-то изменилось. Струна связи между ним и Марой почти зазвенела.

Он по-настоящему что-то почувствовал. Но это что-то больше не вызвало у него слёз. Броситься на колени не хотелось. Хотелось… чего-то другого. Люк позволил Тьме соприкоснуться с ним ещё сильнее.

Мир вокруг преобразился. Все вокруг из тех, к кому он просто привязался, стали теми, кем были всегда. Квинтиллион разумных существ, каждый со своей судьбой и характером.

Где-то на Внешнем Рубеже, далеко отсюда, чувствовался особый отблеск, не способный проникнуть в Силу, не способный связаться с ней так, как делали это использующие её, но от этого не менее важный для Люка. На Хосниан-Прайм сквозь многолетнюю связь чувствовалась Лея. Совсем рядом яркий свет сталкивался со своей огромной тенью — размышлял о чём-то Бен. Посреди всего этого находились он, Мара и то, что всегда было между ними, но чего они никогда не знали.

Эмоции Люка.

Покой Мары.

Покой Люка.

Эмоции Мары.

Единство. Баланс.

Нить Силы, соединявшая их свет и тьму.

Люк открыл глаза и выдохнул.

Мара открыла глаза и прижалась его лбом к своему.

— Прости, — прошептала она. — Я не…

— Мара, — отрезал он, — я опять тебя не поддержал. Я был должен это сделать. И как я с тобой там…

— Люк.

— Прости.

Она коснулась его щеки ладонью и провела до затылка, обнимая его за шею. Грустно, но всё-таки улыбнулась. Он постарался — хотя и не был уверен, что у него получилось, — ответить ей тем же.

Усталость. Приятная усталость — как после Явина-четыре.. 

Мара откинулась назад, на койку, увлекая Люка за собой.

Он положил ей голову на плечо — и тут же провалился в сон.

***

С силой выдохнув, Бен вышел из медитации. Он только что буквально увидел то, чего никогда прежде ему даже ощутить не удавалось. Люк и Мара восстановили свою связь. То, что он оказался близок обоим, позволило ему почувствовать это во всех красках. Как Люк своим светом давал Маре покой, и как Мара своей тьмой помогала Люку наконец-то почувствовать. Как бездействие приходило в движение, сменялось активностью и вновь угасало, только чтобы потом возродиться с новой силой. И во всём, что случалось между ними, теперь виднелось то, что Бен чувствовал в себе.

Равновесие.

Подойдя к столу, он продолжил свою запись.

_покоем и действием_


	14. Страсть и безмятежность

_— Я не могу этого сделать. Я не понимаю, как, к тому же, никто не может меня научить.  
Никто и не сможет — я последний джедай._

_Последний джедай в отчаянии упал в траву._

Люк Скайуокер (Джейсон Фрай, «Приключения Люка Скайуокера: оружие джедая»)

Люк открыл глаза и попытался приподняться, когда чья-то рука аккуратно надавила ему на плечо, опуская обратно.

Под головой он почувствовал и не жёсткий пол и не относительно мягкую подушку. Обернулся по сторонам: справа была дверь каюты. Ничего особенного. Почти. Только краем глаза он заметил, что лежал на чьих-то ногах. Повернувшись направо, понял, на чьих именно.

Мара смотрела на него, и её зелёные глаза почти светились в полумраке. Он едва мог разглядеть её лицо, но никаких знаков проявления эмоций не видел. Она казалось спокойной, поборовшей отчаяние.

Дотянувшись до Силы, Люк почувствовал, как внутри неё бушует Тёмная сторона, придавая сил. И отзываясь в нём самом чувством, что он слишком давно забыл.

— Как ты спал?

Он моргнул, концентрируясь на собственных ощущениях.

— Я не просыпался. Ты перетащила меня к себе на колени. Хорошо. Ты?

— Мне не приходили видения и не снились кошмары. Я не помню, когда такое было в последний раз. Я ничего не чувствовала. Только…

— Только что? — слабо спросил он, чуть приподнимая голову

— Мне тяжело объяснить, — она пожала плечами, положив ладонь ему на лоб. — Это власть, но не та, которая была у меня раньше. Это покой, но не тот покой, который был, когда я служила Палпатину. Это… я не знаю.

Она смотрела на него уверенно. В её голосе не слышалось ни толики сомнения. Мара обрела себя. Снова. Мара наконец стала той, кем была всегда.

Люка вдруг осенило. Он не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Это безмятежность, — произнёс он.

— Тёмной стороны я, похоже, не достигну снова, — грустно ответила она. — Или мне опять придётся вас предавать.

— Не придётся. Сосредоточься на том, что ты чувствуешь, — едва сказав это, он дотянулся до Силы.

— Победу, — неуверенно произнесла она. — Мощь. Силу.

— Я чувствую в тебе ярость, — он поднял руку и осторожно положил ей на плечо, — борьбы. Ты хочешь удержать эту власть, которая есть в тебе уже сейчас.

— Те чувства. Все они… они будто исчезли, — протянула она.

— Это и есть безмятежность, — возразил он.

— Безмятежность принадлежит Силе, а не Тёмной стороне.

Он повертел головой, касаясь щекой простыни, укрывавшей её ноги.

— В том-то и дело. Мы с тобой долго этого не понимали. Я долго этого не понимал. Сила и Тёмная сторона не существуют отдельно, — он щёлкнул пальцами, вспомнив кое-что важное. — На одной из планет, где я искал хоть какие-то знания, местное племя рассказало мне, что вода не может быть всегда спокойной. Для них Силой была вода.

— Тёмная сторона — всего лишь колебания в Силе? — Мара выгнула бровь.

— Нет, нет. Тёмная сторона — это то, что колеблет Силу.

— И всё равно не соединяется с ней.

— Шторму нужно успокоиться, чтобы вновь разбушеваться в другом месте, — возразил Люк, продолжая припоминать тот, уже почти забытый им, разговор, — не должно быть так, чтобы в одном месте вечно дули ураганы, а в другом — стоял полный штиль. Безмятежность — это спокойствие шторма.

— Пожалуй, — согласилась она, снова начиная гладить его лоб.

Ненадолго они замолчали. Люк касался Мары в Силе, ощущая, как укрепилась связь между ними. Это было необычно: за двадцать лет, как оказалось, он многое успел забыть. Её устремлённость, способность сохранить спокойствие и сделать единственно правильный выбор в самой тяжёлой ситуации. Её саму. Павшую на Тёмную сторону — из-за него — но сумевшую сохранить себя и Силу в себе. До конца.

Он всегда восхищался Марой. Но сейчас — особенно. Даже зная, что никогда не сумеет вернуть её к Силе, как сам никогда не сумеет перейти на Тёмную сторону до конца. Особенно зная это.

Вдруг он наткнулся на блок в её разуме. Сокровенные воспоминания, желания, чувства, которые она давно скрывала ото всех — даже от него. Он видел всё это вчера. Сегодня она закрыла их.

Не пытаясь надавить, он коснулся этого блока. Окружил его, приникая в Силе к Маре.

В тот же миг шторм вырвался наружу. Волна страсти обрушилась на Люка, поглощая его, прежде чем снова успокоиться. Мара подпустила его к себе — но только его.

Приподнявшись, он обнял её за шею и коснулся носом щеки. Посмотрел внимательно. И почувствовал, как буря захватила его, и теперь его ветер тревожил вечную гладь Силы, пока его штиль успокаивал шторм Мары.

Они снова были едины.

— Если во мне есть Сила, значит, в тебе есть Тёмная сторона. Должна быть. Так, Люк?

Он прищурился.

— Всегда была.

— Что-то я не помню этого, когда с тобой год бился Джерек. И когда мы вдвоём пытались что-то сделать.

— Но в итоге мы два раза добились этого, разве не так?

— Какой ценой, — прошептала она.

— И могли обойтись без этого, — он зарылся носом в её волосы, проводя за ухом. — Тебя мне хватило, чтобы понять это.

— На Тёмную сторону ведёт боль. К боли ведёт страх. К страху, — она громко вдохнула, — к страху ведёт привязанность.

— Поэтому мои учителя и настаивали на том, чтобы я отказался от папы. И поэтому я едва не убил Бена. И, — он запнулся. Говорить стало тяжело, — тебя, тогда, тоже. Путь джедая — отречение от привязанностей. Путь ситха — возведение их в абсолют. Я не мог найти середину. И принять Тёмную сторону.

Всё оказалось слишком просто. Почему он понял так поздно?

— Теперь — можешь?

— Теперь — могу. Благодаря тебе.

— Причём здесь я, Люк? — она прыснула.

— Власть. Ты показала мне, что власть необходима даже джедаю.

— А как же «господин никому»? — в голосе Мары слышалась усмешка.

— Власть над своими привязанностями даёт мне покой. Я больше не хочу властвовать над кем-то ещё.

— Ты это понял только сейчас? — он чувствовал сквозь связь, что она верила ему, но всё ещё хотела понять, почему именно он это почувствовал.

— Страсть ведёт к власти. Тёмная сторона дала мне возможность испытывать страсть. Ты дала мне эту возможность. О, Сила. Какой же я идиот, — он поднял голову вверх и выдохнул, — что не понял этого тогда.

— Ты не один, — возразила она, качнув головой и столкнувшись с ним.

— Ты хотя бы не стала самым отвратительным наставником из всех возможных для своего родного племянника. И для ещё двенадцати будущих джедаев.

То, что Люк понял, как именно была устроена Сила, в почти пятьдесят лет, было не важно. Но из-за этого он вёл по неправильному пути своих падаванов. И из-за этого же Бен едва не упал на Тёмную сторону.

А Маре и вовсе пришлось пройти через смерть и воскрешение, которое Люк тоже не смог провести, как следовало.

Это было важно.

— Зря я за это взялся.

— Почему? — спросила она, отклоняясь назад и смотря ему в глаза.

Он слегка коснулся своим лбом её, а потом разомкнул объятия и сел, упираясь локтями в колени и закрыв лицо руками.

— Я не смогу стать настоящим наставником.

— Ты стал им. Для…

— Я же говорил…

— Говорил.

— Видишь. Нет, Бена я учил отвратительно. Я до последнего пытался повернуть его на свой путь, вместо того, чтобы дать ему возможность идти своим…

— С тобой делали так, — она перебила его, — все, кто тебя учил. Оби-Ван, Йода, Джерек. Люк, в этом долг учителя — показать свой путь. Долг ученика — понять, хочет ли он ему следовать. Даже в сказках…

Сказки. Люк отнял руки от лица, повернул голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на замолчавшую Мару. Кажется, она сама поняла, что именно произнесла.

Конечно, сказки. В сказках часто было так. Даже он быстро начал разгадывать некоторые новые сюжеты из тех, что рассказывала ему Беру в детстве. Таинственные злодеи становились первыми учениками, которых наставники почему-то не смогли взрастить правильно. Наставники умирали, в последний раз встретившись со столь близким злом лицом к лицу, а герои одолевали злодеев. Женились на принцессе, жили долго и счастливо.

А потом кому-то приходило в голову продолжить их историю. И почти всегда было так, что старый герой не мог научиться на ошибках собственного наставника, падал головой на те же камни и сам превращался в учителя для героя нового. Хорошо ещё, если по пути он не лишался жены или детей.

Круг замыкался. Всегда.

Раньше Люк никогда об этом не думал. Он шёл вперёд, не оглядываясь, не вспоминая о том, что читала ему на ночь Беру. И только на могиле отца к нему пришло осознание.

Он был таким же героем. Оби-Ван и Йода — наставниками. Хан — верным спутником. Лея — принцессой.

Не такими же, конечно. Все они оставались для него особенными. Не совсем такими, как в сказках. И папа был не таким же злодеем. Палпатин — может быть. Папа… папа остался в памяти Люка совсем другим. Не злодеем, нет. И сказка у них тоже оказалась особенной.

Той самой, с продолжением.

Закрыть свою книгу на «долго и счастливо» у Люка не получилось. Папа уничтожил ситхов, но как восстановить Орден джедаев, так никто и не сказал. Бесконечно тянувшиеся годы Люк искал знание.

Нашёл он только Мару. Нашёл, чтобы снова потерять. Она, конечно, походила скорее на товарища по оружию, чем на принцессу, но после Леи Люк больше не удивлялся тому, что мир вокруг него был совершенно иным, чем мир древних сказок.

И ему это нравилось. Не нравилось то, что второе приключение закончилось тем же, чем первое. Продолжением.

За двадцать лет, которые прошли с тех пор, многое забылось. Мысли о сказках, многие из сказок Беру — особенно те, которые она читала один раз, и которые ему не слишком понравились… сколько бы он отдал, чтобы услышать их снова! — тоже.

Люк почти стал наставником.

Тем самым. Обыкновенным.

Вот только Бен не был обыкновенным учеником. Вот только сам Люк так и не смог не то, что обыкновенным, каким угодно наставником стать.

— Ты помнишь сказку, в которой учитель сам уходил с учеником на сторону зла, а потом понимал, что зло и вовсе не зло?

— Нет, — она покачала головой.

— Ты помнишь сказку, в которой учитель говорил ученику, что тому нужно понять зло?

— Нет.

— Но герой в сказках иногда мог направиться в логово зла, чтобы спасти своего близкого?

— Не смешно, Люк, — она прищурилась. Поняла, на что он намекал.

— А помнишь героев, которые говорили своим близким, что тем нужно понять себя, изменения в себе, чтобы стать лучше?

— Помню.

— Видишь, — грустно произнёс он. — Я всего лишь герой, Мара. Я мог стать наставником, когда ты умерла. Надо было только замахнуться на него мечом.

— Никогда не поздно, — мрачно бросила Мара.

— И я никогда этого не сделаю. Он может творить сколько угодно зла, я не смогу причинить ему вред. Рука не поднимется, — он развернулся к ней. — Не поднялась, когда он убил тебя. Тебя, — прошептал он, едва веря, что она умерла и воскресла каких-то два дня назад. — О чём тут вообще можно говорить.

— На корабле кто-то страдает, — ответила она невпопад. — Что-то произошло?

— Зло добралось до них. Мине, одной из моих учениц, отрубили руки. Я едва успел спасти её. Да, я вступил в бой. Но я защищал её. Я не хотел убивать того, кто напал. У меня не оставалось выбора.

— Ты не убил его? — уточнила Мара.

— Не убил.

— Люк, — она покачала головой, — чем ты недоволен? Ты спас их, спас Бена, спас меня.

— Нет, Мара. Это ты спасла нас всех, когда согласилась учить меня и Бена.

— Я помогла тебе, — она подняла руку с направленной вверх ладонью. — И Бен помог тебе. Мы все спасли друг друга. Люк, что не так?

— Спасли. Наставники спасают ценой своей жизни. А мы живы, здоровы и зло пока до нас снова не добралось. Знаешь, с кем такое происходит?

— С героями, — подтвердила она, вставая с кровати и подходя к нему. — Да, Люк, я понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь. Но, — зелёные глаза вдруг сверкнули азартом, — я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Мы герои, Люк. Разве это не прекрасно? Разве не прекрасно, что мы с тобой вырвались из этого порочного круга? Разве не прекрасно, что Бен не оказался в нём из-за нас с тобой?

Он выдохнул, наклонив голову чуть влево. Она была права. Его сказка оказалась совершенно новой. Лучше, чем он мог только представить себе, когда бросил оружие в келье у Бена.

— Мы теперь обречены быть героями.

Другой судьбы он не желал с тех пор, как ещё восемнадцатилетним парнем встал на песчаный пригорок у дома Ларсов и посмотрел на двойной закат жёлтого и красного солнц в сине-фиолетовом небе, напевая себе под нос древнюю татуинскую мелодию.

— С тобой — кем угодно, — Мара пожала плечами и обняла его. Похоже, она тоже не возражала.

Принцем и принцессой они не станут никогда. Не то, чтобы Люк об этом жалел.

— Я подумал также, — кивнул он, касаясь её в Силе и ощущая то, что должен был давно.

С Марой было хорошо. Они дополняли друг друга. Она рядом с ним успокаивалась — и Люк, радуясь этому, вновь начинал чувствовать.

Он чуть нагнулся, соприкасаясь с ней носом.

— Я люблю тебя, Мара.

Она моргнула.

— И я. Всегда, Люк.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, когда она поцеловала его. Чтобы это не было, оно оказалось уже не важно.

***

Бен подошёл к столу, улыбаясь. Мара успокоилась. Дядя… Бен чувствовал в нём что-то совершенно новое. В них обоих. Он даже знал, что именно.

Ещё один миг равновесия Силы. Миг между… Бен сел за книгу. Он знал, между чем именно.

_безмятежностью и страстью_


	15. Гармония

_Нет неведенья — есть знание._

_Нет страха — есть власть._

_Я сердце Силы._

_Я проливаю Свет._

_Я скрываюсь во Тьме._

_Я в Равновесии между Хаосом и Гармонией._

_Я бессмертен в Силе._

Клятва дже’дайи (Джон Острандер, «Заря джедаев»)

Мама появилась перед ними в своей давней генеральской форме, улыбаясь одними уголками губ.

Ему показалось, или она постарела сильнее, чем за последние лет десять?

За спиной у неё сновали туда-сюда солдаты. Она стояла недалеко от какого-то военного лагеря — судя по всему, её Сопротивления, — на зелёном пригорке. Бен не узнал звёздную систему. Может, и к лучшему.

Чем меньше они с дядей знали о том, где именно она находилась, тем меньше было шансов, что как-то случайно узнает их новый враг. Враг, которого они всё ещё не могли вычислить.

Возможно, на Эч-То, где Сила была необычайно могущественна, у них получится. С Марой, с Миной, с Сохором, Сиуоли, Айкромличи и всеми остальными, получится. Возможно, даже не просто обнаружить этого загадочного противника, а противостоять ему.

Потому что если мама снова решила взяться за оружие, то он угрожал далеко не только им. Война возвращалась в галактику. И Бен мог только порадоваться, что, в отличие от дедушки, окажется со своей семьёй по одну сторону баррикад.

Он его действительно превзошёл.

— Лея, — проговорил тихо дядя, когда её образ установился достаточно чётко.

— Мама, — прошептал Бен.

— Люк, Бен, — тепло, вполголоса ответила она.

— Как ты там?

— Вы в порядке?

— Всё получилось, Лея.

— Что получилось, Люк?

Вместо ответа дядя положил руку на плечо Бену, и он тут же коснулся мамы в Силе. В первый раз в жизни — и самой Силой, и Тёмной стороной.

— Я никогда не чувствовала ничего такого. Бен, ты…

— Равновесие, Лея. Он обрёл равновесие, — дядя притянул его к себе, всё ещё держа за плечо.

— Как тебе удалось? — Бен почувствовал: она явно удивилась. Но вместе с тем чувствовались облегчение и радость. Радость не от того, что ей теперь не придётся опасаться его, но от того, что он сумел справиться с тем, что обрушилось на него ещё до рождения.

— Долго рассказывать, — распространяться о том, что он успел упасть на Тёмную сторону и вернуться с неё, совершив поступок, нарушавший волю самой Силы, он не стал. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. — Всё хорошо.

— Молодец. Я рада за тебя, Бен, — кивнула она.

Что-то её тревожило. Он не знал, что именно. Но он чувствовал. И это омрачало всё.

— Мама, что такое?

— Всё в порядке, — выдержки ей, конечно, всегда было не занимать. Ещё бы она научилась понимать, что ему с дядей могла и открыться. За тридцать лет уже следовало понять.

— Хан опять? — вздохнул дядя. Бен удивлённо посмотрел на него: почему вообще предположил такое? Папа, конечно, стал очень часто куда-то улетать, ещё когда Бена не забрал к себе дядя. Но подумать о том, что он мог бросить маму?

Никогда.

«Он не подумал», — раздался спокойный голос в голове. Мара, стоявшая за ними, общалась с Беном через связь в Силе.

«Он почувствовал», — продолжила она. — «Не забывай, насколько сильно они связаны».

— Да, — мама говорила по-прежнему твёрдо, но сквозь Силу он чувствовал, как тяжело ей приходилось.

Дядя вцепился ему в плечо. Мара осторожно приобняла Бена за пояс, головой коснувшись то ли ладони дяди, то ли лопатки Бена.

— Да ладно тебе. Он вернётся. Он всегда возвращается, — сквозь Силу устремилась попытка поддержать. Прошла секунда. Две. Мама улыбнулась.

Сработало.

— Я знаю, — кивнула она. — Просто… я даже связаться с ним толком не могу.

— Персональный коммуникатор? — спросил Бен, приподняв руку и проверяя устройство, походившее на древние механические часы, но служившее для связи между ним, папой, мамой и дядей. На случай, если в Силе возникнет помеха.

— Правила их соревнований, — мама покачала головой.

— Он хоть там не один? — спросил дядя.

— Чуи там, — ответила она.

— Значит, с ним всё будет в порядке. Сколько осталось?

— Он говорил, что ещё месяц-два. Какой-то очень далёкий и длинный маршрут в Неизведанных регионах.

Бен опустил голову. Значит, только через месяц-два они его увидят. Жаль. Ему так много хотелось рассказать. И ему, и маме.

«Успеешь, Бен», — дядя заговорил в Силе.

«Бен, не злись на него. Ты всё сам знаешь», — вторила ему мама.

Раньше он даже бы их не послушал. Сейчас он сделал единственное, что только мог, — обратил свою скорбь в радость ожидания. Всё, что ему оставалось.

— Понятно, — кивнул дядя.

— Люк, с тобой всё хорошо?

— Будешь смеяться, — он встрепенулся.

— Я уже вижу, — сдержанно улыбнулась она, наклонив голову, — Мара?

— Сенатор Органа, — Мара вышла из-за спины Бена, вставая между ним и дядей, — жива и здорова. Покушение оказалось безуспешным, как я понимаю?

Покушение?

«То самое, Бен, я рассказывала, помнишь?»

Они что, знали друг друга?

«Долгая история», — заговорил дядя.

— Не совсем безуспешным. Я больше не сенатор.

— Республика, — процедила Мара.

— Хочешь поспорить о политике? — Бен поймал неодобрительный взгляд Люка и коротко кивнул ему.

— Не хочу. Просто их не слишком волнует то, что думали о Новой Республике в Альянсе, они в Альянсе не сражались. А ещё они не слишком переживают за твоего брата, твоего мужа, твоего сына и даже за тебя саму, — Бен чувствовал, как Тёмная сторона набирала в Маре силу. Но останавливать не стал. Дядя предостерегал его от этого всем видом. — Не спорь со мной, на Дромунд-Каасе тоже можно выйти в голонет. Я слышала, что они говорили.

— Когда тебя стало интересовать, что происходит в Республике?

— Догадайся сама. В отличие от них, мне не всё равно, что будет с твоей семьёй. Потому что Бен мой ученик, — в этом ощущалось желание подчинять и власть. Но дядя по-прежнему молчал, и Бен не стал ничего говорить. — Люка я, представь себе, я до сих пор люблю. А ты с мужем дорога им обоим. Всё, что происходит в Республике, важно, потому что касается вас четверых.

— Люк? — мама повернулась к нему.

— Да, — он пожал плечами. — Не бойся, всё давно позади.

— Я надеюсь, — она как можно выразительнее посмотрела на Мару. Бен невольно поёжился. — Ладно, у меня назначено совещание. До скорого.

— Тебе не нужна помощь?

— Я отправлю дроида, когда будет нужно, ты знаешь, — мама улыбнулась, и Бен вспомнил её рассказы о том, как она познакомилась с дядей и папой.

— Отправляй на Эч-То.

— Подожди, куда? — Лагерь Сопротивления исчезал. Сила не давала им говорить дольше. Пока что.

— Старик Текка знает. Он на Джакку сейчас, вроде бы.

— Поняла. Люк, Бен, берегите себя.

— Будь осторожна, — проговорил обеспокоенно Люк.

— Мама…

— Буду. Не волнуйтесь, — она приподняла руку, прощаясь с ними.

Почему-то Бену чувствовалось, что ненадолго.

***

Дверь с еле слышным скрежетом открылась, и Бен осторожно вошёл внутрь, сосредотачивая вокруг себя противостоявшие энергии Тёмной стороны и Силы.

Двенадцать пар глаз в каюте устремились на него.

Одни из них смотрели на него сквозь черневшие в передней части черепа пятна. Сохор тщательно наблюдал за ним. Даже не задумываясь о возможности битвы, он всего лишь изучал Бена, удовлетворяя своё любопытство и не стараясь проникнуть слишком далеко. Как и всегда, проявлял интерес ко всему, что несло в себе Тёмную сторону, будучи самым главным её противником.

Если бы так делали все остальные, всё оказалось бы гораздо проще. Но Бен чувствовал слишком много неуверенности и страха.

Дядя не успел научить их тому, к чему Бена готовил всю жизнь, с чем сам был создан справляться, уверенности в борьбе с Тёмной стороной, способности принять её существование. Смело выйти на бой с ней — и не уничтожить, но победить, сделав своим союзником.

Так представлялось Бену, во всяком случае. С Марой, с дедушкой, с самим Беном, в меньшей степени, дядя поступил именно так. То, как сейчас ощущалась Сила на «Ястребе», это показывало. Тысячелетней вражде был положен конец.

Оставалось только оповестить об этом галактику.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, — он не поднимал руки. Слишком бесполезный, пусть и красивый, жест. Всю искренность Бен предпочёл вложить в голос. — Никогда.

Некоторые из них заколебались. Айкромличи и Кай’дан первыми. Ничего удивительного: они были самыми младшими, самыми подверженными искушению Тёмной стороной. И вместе с тем самыми милосердными.

— Ты чуть не убил мастера Люка, — раздалось из дальнего угла. Бен узнал этот голос. Сиуоли. Верная и бескомпромиссная. Никто так отчаянно не пытался бороться с Тёмной стороной, прибегая лишь к Силе. И всё же, если бы до этого дошло, она пала бы первой. Потому что только ситхи возводили всё в абсолют.

Но сегодня Бен мог её понять. Тёмная сторона чуть не лишила её близкой подруги, к которой она была так привязана, и учителя, для многих из них ставшего почти что вторым отцом.

— Я не убил его. Сам, — спокойно ответил он, подавив ярость покоем.

Остальные продолжали колебаться. Бен внимательно смотрел на них, вспоминая то тепло, с которым относился к каждому из них.

Адиль, человек с Бисса, которого они с Миной в своё время едва успели остановить от падения на Тёмную сторону, когда дядя с остальными улетел на Илум за кристаллами для световых мечей.

Трист с Ботавуи был чуть младше Бена и Сохора. Его не слишком любили в семье за его способности в Силе — но в Республике никого за это не жаловали, Бен с дядей и мамой прочувствовали это на себе. Трист искал покой в противостоянии Силы и Тёмной стороны в себе и обрёл его в Ордене.

Так же, как и Шен Бель, дочь вождя гунганов, которую заметила мама во время дипломатического визита на Набу и позже познакомила с дядей. Шен умела найти порядок в хаосе природы вокруг себя. Её очень не хватало на болотах Дромунд-Кааса.

Может, всё-таки им с Люком следовало брать туда всех.

Хотя нет, не стоило. Ещё очередной всплеск поддержки напомнил ему о том, что не всем им было бы легко приспособиться к обстановке там. И что не всем окажется легко на Эч-То. Кедалун Кв’ер, джава, незаметная и низкорослая, с шото в руках, сидела со скинутым капюшоном рядом с Сохором. Её они с дядей нашли во время экспедиции на Татуин, когда Орден джедаев принял решение положить конец рабству хотя бы там. Её покой происходил из природной необходимости. Она была мастером тяжёлого стиля, «глазом бури» татуинских песков, который из-за необычных способностей бросили умирать в канализации. Там, пробиваясь во дворец очередного рабовладельца, её нашли и взяли к себе Люк и Бен.

В том дворце они взяли к себе Бвелгаддуугг Хатт. Она тогда была совсем подростком, ещё мужского пола, и уже пала на Тёмную сторону под действием стремления к власти, которое хаты прививали друг другу долгие тысячелетия. Победив её в схватке, они забрали её с собой и несколько лет убеждали вернуться к Силе. Как оказалось, не зря. Во власти над своими эмоциями она обрела покой.

— Ты был на Тёмной стороне, я чувствовала это, — Сиуоли не унималась. Бен опустил голову. Сейчас ей нужно было выговориться, а им обоим — высказать друг другу своё мнение. — Она до сих пор сильна в тебе.

— Ты не веришь в прощение? В искупление? В возможность вернуться? — он произносил каждое слово как можно спокойнее.

— Ты не вернулся. Или ты думаешь, что мы ничего не чувствуем?

— К Силе я не вернулся, это правда, — он пожал плечами. — Но Тёмная сторона больше не властна надо мной. Дотянись до меня.

Очередное касание, опередившее Сиуоли, едва не сбило его с ног. Он тут же узнал, кто именно решил его проверить.

Вэлин, кореллианец, был приёмным сыном в семье бедняков. Его родители, как слышал Бен, погибли в стычке между бригадой КорСека и террористами Первого Порядка. Кто-то говорил, что его отец был представителем известной кореллианской джедайской династии, кто-то — что мать происходила от какого-то из крупных преступных кланов. Кто лгал, кто говорил правду, ни Бен, ни дядя разбирались. Они только каждый год доставляли его к приёмной семье, чтобы нить привязанности позволяла ему сохранять покой, а не впадать в постоянный страх. Им удалось найти баланс в нём.

Но не в его Силе. Вэлин не мог поднять даже крошечный камешек — и при этом в свои двадцать умел работать с чужими разумами так, как едва удавалось Бену и дяде. И сейчас Бен в этом убедился. На себе.

Следом за Вэлином его коснулась Сиуоли. Бен открылся ей, демонстрируя единственное своё стремление — удостовериться, что с каждым из них всё в порядке.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал Вэлин. — Равновесие.

— Извини, — вторила ему Сиуоли.

— Ты защищала её. Тебе не за что извиняться, — Бен покачал головой и чуть заметно улыбнулся, сделав несколько шагов вперёд, — пропустишь?

Сиуоли отошла в сторону. Все остальные расступились, и Бен наконец увидел Мину. Она сидела, спрятав руки под одеждой. В Силе она светилась не так ярко, как раньше, но уверенности в ней точно прибавилось. Уверенности — и преданности, готовности защищать остальных.

Кажется, Люку удалось воспитать первого настоящего джедая.

Мина приподнялась с койки, становясь одинакового с ним роста. Бен, ничего не говоря, сжал её в объятиях.

— Нам же говорили, если что, то сразу на Корусант.

— Мы не успели. Он прилетел слишком быстро. Он был так похож на мастера Люка, — ответила она, — в Силе.

Очень подозрительно. Дядя и Мара наверняка уже знали. Нужно будет поговорить с ними. Позже, на Эч-То.

— Почему ты пошла одна?

— Он был слишком силён. Мы бы не сделали ничего даже вместе.

— Она думала, что он мог убить кого-то случайно, — отозвался Сохор. — Это было бы хуже.

— Да, ты прав, — Бен кивнул, а затем, помолчав, добавил: — Больше никогда. Мы больше никогда вас не оставим.

— Всё позади, Бен, — заговорила Мина. — Мы все здесь, все живы.

— Да, — он опустил руки и сел на койку. Мина прислонилась к стенке рядом.

Остальные собрались продолжить тренировку, когда вошёл дядя.

— Через несколько часов мы будем на Эч-То, — произнёс он.

— Мастер Скайуокер, — спросил Сохор, — зачем всё-таки нам туда? Это же просто первая планета джедаев.

— Каких джедаев? — дядя хитро прищурился. Сегодня им предстояло занятие по философии.

— Старого Ордена, который разрушил Палпатин, — Бен, кажется, понял, какой именно философии.

— Неправильно. Новых джедаев. Нас.

— А как же, — Сохор опустился на край койки рядом с Беном, — ваша личная ответственность за будущее Ордена?

— Это в прошлом, — Люк вышел на середину каюты. — Долгое время на меня давил этот груз. Я был единственным наследником джедайских традиций, последним джедаем, и говорил об этом. Я вас обманывал. Я далеко не последний джедай. Вы все такие же наследники джедаев. И я знаю, что вы примете на себя ту же ответственность, которую я нёс на своих плечах всё это время. Я уверен в вас. В каждом. Полностью.

— Мастер Скайуокер, но это делает нас всего лишь новым поколением, — Сохор продолжал спрашивать. Как в старые добрые времена.

Бен внимательно посмотрел на дядю и, увидев, как тот наклонил голову, заговорил сам.

— Нет. Нам всем, включая мастера Скайуокера, предстоит понять место джедаев в этом новом мире. Разве вы не слышали, — Бен вдруг вспомнил одну из фраз Палпатина, — что…

— Прошлое мертво, — дверь открылась и, вспыхнув Тёмной стороной сквозь Силу, внутрь вошла Мара.

— И это мы убили его, — вторил дядя, взяв её за руку, — Равновесие больше не в уничтожении Тёмной стороны, а в существовании рядом с ней. Бен достиг этого в себе. Кто-то из вас сможет сделать это рядом с ним. Кто-то присоединится к Маре в Тёмной стороне, кто-то — ко мне в Силе. Это будет ваш выбор. Но вне зависимости от него, вражде следует положить конец.

Сила вокруг взорвалась сотней чувств и эмоций. Сохор тихо спросил:

— Мастер Скайуокер, что нам теперь делать?

— А вот это, — ответил ему дядя, — нам и предстоит понять.

***

Успокоить всех оказалось труднее, чем рассчитывал Бен. Тяжелее, чем возвращать Бвелгаддуугг с Тёмной стороны в своё время. Хорошо ещё, что они сразу не кинулись на Мару. Джедаи из них определённо вышли замечательные. Дядя мог гордиться.

Дядя и гордился, Бен ощущал это в Силе. Совсем рядом. Дядя и Мара стояли прямо за ним, читая недописанную мантру и думая над ней.

— Чего-то не хватает, — рассеянно произнесла Мара, склонив голову к его плечу.

— Не хватает Силы и Тёмной стороны, — предположил Люк. — Джедаев древности и ситхов.

— И ещё кое-чего, — Бен щёлкнул пальцами и добавил ещё одну строчку.

 

_  
_

Миг между вдохом и выдохом и есть Равновесие Силы.

_  
_

 

— Можно? — спросила Мара, — я знаю, что могли бы внести сюда ситхи.

— Держи.

 

_  
_

Сила освободит меня.

_  
_

 

— Если что джедаи и могли добавить сюда, то, пожалуй, это, — дядя написал единственную фразу из старого кодекса, которая подходила сюда. После этого они втроём обняли друг друга, соединяясь в Силе.

Дядя рассказывал, что дедушка когда-то давно встретил небожителей. Отца-Равновесие, Сына-Тьму и Дочь-Свет, что любили друг друга.

Спустя десятилетия всё стало немного сложнее. Но самым главным по-прежнему было то, что в этот раз Тёмной стороне не удалось разрушить их семью, и, несмотря ни на что, больше они друг друга не оставят.

Свет. Тьма. Равновесие.

Люк, Мара и Бен.

_Нет хаоса — есть гармония_

Конец III части 


	16. Эпилог

_Те, кто проложат курс, но не смогут идти по нему, разобьются о скалы точно так же, как и те, кто идут по морю, не разбирая направления. Мы не можем поменять направление ветра. Но также не можем позволить ему одному управлять нашими судами. Мы влияем на что-то; мы принимаем решения; и также влияют на нас. Это так везде, где я хочу почтить память тех, кто пришёл до меня. Это так везде, где я хочу подготовить путь для тех, кто придёт после меня._

Оз Лэдход

## 

Сила объединённая

__

_Джакку, за несколько дней до битвы при «Старкиллере»_

Взрыв. Страшный грохот. Совсем недалеко. Стук деталей о броню шагохода. Рей вздрогнула. Ещё не хватало, чтобы металл на огромной скорости попал внутрь и случайно убил её.

Сама мысль о том, что мама и папа найдут её мёртвой, пугала.

Через несколько секунд шум прекратился. Спокойно выдохнув, Рей взяла палку и направилась наружу. Если ей повезёт, то завтра Ункар Платт отдаст ей ещё несколько десятков пайков. За совсем новый, ещё не успевший заржаветь металл он всегда платил щедро.

Главным теперь было успеть. Через пару часов на месте крушения будет половина Джакку. И тогда Рей уже лучше будет сидеть тихо в самом бронированном отделе шагохода вместе со всем металлоломом, что она успеет собрать. Иначе не будет у неё ни металлолома, ни её самой…

Испуганный писк.

Ни даже этого дроида, за которого Платт наверняка даст пайков двадцать, если будет в хорошем настроении.

— Сиди тихо, Би-Би-Восемь, — она почти приказывала ему. С дроидами всегда работало. А этот ещё и слишком сильно заботился о своей безопасности, чтобы лишний раз выйти.

Может, всё-таки сорок пайков попросить?

Надев костюм, защищавший от солнца и песка, Рей выбралась из шагохода, увидев, что именно рухнуло.

Звёздный истребитель. Кажется, «Икс-винг».

«Икс-винг». Она задышала чаще. Сопротивление, преемник Восстания, слухи о котором уже несколько лет ходили по Джакку, наконец появилось здесь.

Рей не могла поверить своим глазам. Мечты более заветной, чем присоединиться к Сопротивлению, у неё не было — если, конечно, не считать того, как сильно она хотела снова увидеть маму и папу.

Если бы ещё крушение было не таким страшным. Рей бросилась вперёд, надеясь, что пилот катапультировался, и она не найдёт его обгоревший труп в кабине.

Шансов выжить у кого угодно, кто находился внутри, было совсем немного — и думая об этом, Рей слишком сильно преувеличивала. Если пилот не успел катапультироваться, он скорее всего умер. Какой бы расе не принадлежал. Выжить в таком столкновении было невозможно.

Но, по счастью, Рей пока не могла даже сказать, катапультировался он или нет. Если она правильно понимала руководства по пилотированию, поиски спасшихся велись по специальным маячкам, а не по визуальным следам.

В любом случае, пока она не нашла труп или самого пилота, следовало собрать металлолом. Тут всё равно оставалось не так много, как она рассчитывала. Возможно, даже в один заход справится.

Сопротивлению она поможет, если оно всё-таки найдёт этот корабль и её шагоход рядом. Но сейчас ей бы не о схватках со зловещим Первым Порядком мечтать, а накопить себе на еду, чтобы до них дожить.

Она уже была в нескольких шагах от шагохода, когда металл у двигателей заскрежетал. Рей достала из-за спины палку и приняла боевую стойку. Неужели кто-то добрался сюда раньше, чем она?

Скрежет становился сильнее, превращаясь в громкие вибрации, завершаясь грохотом. Рей резко развернулась и отпрыгнула на несколько шагов. Про возможность повторного взрыва она и забыла.

Как только шум стих, она, обернувшись, вновь посмотрела на «Икс-винг». Тот был раскурочен в районе двигателя.

Кто же там копался?

Не успела Рей сделать и двух шагов вперёд, чтобы проверить это, как чья-то фигура взлетела над кораблём и приземлилась рядом, подняв песок и пыль в воздух. Незнакомец не походил ни на одного из героев Сопротивления, которых она знала.

Только на плече его плаща, больше напоминавшего лёгкую кольчугу, красовался знакомый и одновременно неизвестный символ — тёмно-оранжевая звёздная птица. Лица под шлемом она не видела, только разрезы вдоль и поперёк, из-за которых броня начинала походить на решётку. Нижнюю часть лица и шею на костюме зачем-то сделали жёлтыми. За спиной у него было что-то, напоминавшее её палку.

Надо же, она в чём-то походила на героев Сопротивления.

— Я не собираюсь биться с вами, — голос у него был мягкий, спокойный — но отчего-то она слышала холодные нотки.

— Да, простите, — смущённо пробормотала она, убирая палку за спину.

— Мне нужно укрыться, — он выставил вперёд правую руку с кольцом и покрутил его. За маленьким стеклом появилась эмблема Новой Республики, — меня преследует Первый Порядок.

— Может, в шагоходе?

— Вы там живёте? — она не могла прочитать ни единой эмоции. Это настораживало.

— Да.

— Замечательно. Покажете, как вы туда забираетесь?

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она и махнула рукой, — идите за мной.

Сопротивленец. Живой. Здесь, на Джакку. Ещё бы родители наконец появились.

Ей так этого хотелось. Сила (если существовала), неужели так трудно?..

Рей шла легко и почти не жалела о наверняка утраченных пайках. За Би-Би-восемь ей дадут много. Если он не заберёт её отсюда, и она не сможет наконец присоединиться к Сопротивлению.

Медленно, чтобы незнакомец успевал за ней, она взбиралась на шагоход, когда вдруг вспомнила о том, что хотела спросить с самого начала:

— А как вы выжили?

— Особенности конструкции. Мой «Икс-винг» особенный… был. Если его не разберут на части, то я вам покажу, когда за мной прилетят.

— Хорошо бы, — вздохнула Рей, открывая люк и забираясь внутрь.

— Вы живёте одна?

— Ещё дроид, — отозвалась она. Би-Би-восемь не обрадуется, но о нём и так скоро узнают, к тому же, он, вроде бы, тоже был из Сопротивления, — но это временно.

— А.

Она не стала спрашивать, как его зовут. Мало ли, вдруг, как и с Би-Би-восемь, это следовало хранить в строжайшем секрете. И, в отличие от Би-Би-восемь, она незнакомца не спасала.

Он спасся сам.

Когда они оказались в комнате, как Рей называла эту полость в шагоходе, Би-Би-восемь испуганно пискнул.

— Это свои, — произнесла она, тут же задумавшись: — Подождите, вы что, не знаете друг друга? Вы же оба из Сопротивления, разве нет?

Би-Би-восемь выразил своё недоверие.

— Моя работа на Сопротивление — секретная информация, которую знает только генерал Лея Органа, — произнёс незнакомец, — естественно, что мы друг друга не знаем.

Би-Би-восемь продолжил сомневаться, но Рей хватило объяснения, чтобы поверить. На Первый порядок незнакомец даже по словам Би-Би-восемь не работал. Этого было вполне достаточно.

— Проходите. Может, вам нужен паёк? — всё равно она завтра получит гораздо больше. А в Сопротивлении, может, и вовсе будет по три приёма пищи на день, а не один, как здесь.

— Нет, благодарю, — ответил незнакомец, — не думаю, что после такого полёта мне полезно есть. Я просто побуду тут у вас, не возражаете?

Би-Би-восемь выразил раздражение.

— Сколько хотите, — пожала плечами Рей, — места здесь много, можете хоть в голове ночевать.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал он, подходя к её полке. — Хм. Я не думал, что у имперцев были такие игрушки.

— Это от мамы и папы, — обвинение в том, что она хоть как-то могла быть связана с Империей, показалось настолько абсурдным, что она пропустила его мимо ушей. — Последнее.

— Вот это? — незнакомец показал на игрушку, человека в форме пилота повстанцев. Это был Люк Скайуокер. Мифический рыцарь-джедай, спасший зарождавшуюся Республику в битве при лесной луне Эндора, а после исчезнувший на долгие годы. Рей даже не знала, действительно ли он существовал, или просто был ещё одним героем из сказок, которые ей рассказывал отец.

Вот в Сопротивлении наверняка знали точно.

— Да.

— Интересно. Скажите, а что вы знаете об этом человеке?

Она рассказала всё, что говорили ей.

— Очаровательно, — повторил незнакомец. — Что ж. Кажется, вам ещё многое предстоит узнать о Люке Скайуокере. Хотите?

— Да, — та эпоха всегда манила её. Сейчас, к тому же, она была достаточно сыта, чтобы слушать истории того времени.

— Тогда, — незнакомец снял маску и положил её на полку рядом с игрушкой, после чего развернулся к Рей, — садитесь. Быстро не рассказать.

Би-Би-восемь настороженно застрекотал. Она не поверила своим глазам.

Перед ней стоял человек почти одного с ней роста, лет двадцати пяти, со светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Точная копия её игрушки.

— Так, — прошептала она, садясь на кровать. — Так вы… вы и есть… Лю…юк Скайуокер?

Он лишь едва заметно улыбнулся.

_И я беспрестанно напоминаю себе: в Силе нет конца, одни лишь начала._

__

— Оз Лэдход


End file.
